The Silent Forest
by xXMXx
Summary: A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the class in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they realise that they are not alone. Trailer and pairing details inside. Troyella, Chaylor and more.
1. Trailer

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they realise that they are not alone. Trailer and pairing details inside. Troyella, Chaylor and more.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**A/N:** So, the idea's been bugging me for a while now and, even though I'm snowed under with exams and coursework, I can't help but write this. I hope you enjoy. Please, please, please remind me that abandoning my studies to write this is worth it and REVIEW!

The following is just the Trailer, the first chapter should be up this week and I'll try to do a chapter a week from now on.

* * *

**Trailer:**

**Bold- Narrator's voice-over**

Normal- Actions (Things that are happening)

_Italics- Character voice-over_

_

* * *

  
_

**They call it the silent forest**

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and several other students step off a mini-bus.

They look up in awe at the trees towering above and all around them.

Gabriella: It's beautiful.

**And getting lost in it…**

The gang stop walking and look around, confused.

Chad: We're going in circles.

Zeke taps his compass while the pointer in it spins wildly back and forth.

Ryan turns his map upside-down and studies it closely.

…**Is the least of your worries.**

Taylor: It's getting dark.

While walking, Troy stumbles and drops his bottle of water. Where the bottle lands, a bear trap snaps shut. They look at it in horror.

Sharpay: If there are traps… there are people.

**7 teens**

Flash to Ryan as he slips and falls violently down a steep hill.

Flash to Taylor as she plunges deep into a cloudy, steaming river.

Flash to Troy as he shrieks with pain and clutches his arm.

Flash to Sharpay cradling herself looking dirty and dishevelled with red eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

Flash to Zeke shivering uncontrollably with his eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripping down his face.

Flash to Gabriella dangling inside a deep pit looking up.

Flash to Chad as he runs through the forest in the dark looking worriedly behind him.

**One forest**

Camera pans over a labyrinth of huge, never-ending woodland.

**No escape**

Troy takes Chad by the shoulders and looks deep into his friends panic-filled eyes.

Troy: What did you see?

**The Silent Forest**

The group huddle together by the mini-bus for a group photo.

_Gabriella: Everybody say 'Trees'!_

_All: Trees!_

Flash to white.

**Coming soon.**


	2. Group Seven

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone. Trailer and pairing details inside. Troyella, Chaylor and more.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

* * *

**1. Group Seven**

* * *

_Alone. The others were all long dead. She'd join them soon. Soon, the massive amount of blood she was losing would have an effect. Her heart would slow to a stop. Her brain; shut down. _

_Soon, she'd die._

_Her lonely, desperate, agonised sobs would subside. Her anguished screams would fade._

_Soon, the forest would be silent once again._

**1 Year Later…**

Forests were not Sharpay's thing. Too much nature. Too much dirt. And_ so_ not fabulous. The day ahead looked bleak.

She glanced down at her pristine, brand new, hot-pink Jimmy Choo's amongst the dead leaves and damp mud on the ground; instantly regretting her choice of shoes and wishing she could just get back on the minibus where it was, at least, relatively clean. She huffed and began to consider when she could next visit the shopping mall and get a replacement pair. This trip; definitely not fabulous.

Her train of thought was broken by Ryan's elbow in her side. She looked up from her shoes to shoot him a killer glare, only to find that he was looking straight ahead. She followed his gaze until her eyes fell upon their geography teacher; an enthusiastic young man called Bryan Feeny, who stared expectantly back at her.

"Something about your shoe's more important than my speech, Miss Evans?" He asked her.

Her first thought; _He was talking? _She tossed her hair back and gave him her sweetest smile. "Most certainly not, Sir." She lied. "In fact, I'm finding it most intriguing."

Mr. Feeny didn't look convinced at all but nodded anyway and opened his mouth to continue his speech. He hadn't got a word out when Sharpay spoke again.

"Just wondering," She said, cocking her head to the side inquisitively. "We won't be walking much, will we? On the…" She pointed down distastefully at the floor. "The dirt? I mean, there are paths right. Hard, clean, concrete ones?"

There were a few chuckles amongst the group. Mr. Feeny sighed. "You really weren't listening at all were you." He realised. He took Sharpay's silence as a yes. "Right, well, for the benefit of Miss Evans and in case any of you missed something, I'll repeat everything I just said." He turned to Sharpay. "Listen this time." She smiled with fake gratitude.

"Welcome," Mr. Feeny began again. "To the silent forest. Today, we'll be touring the forest in groups of six or seven in a fun, orienteering exercise. I hope you're all wearing sensible shoes," He said pausing to look directly at Sharpay. "As there are no paths, not even a dirt road. This is gritty and it's real. You'll be exploring the true wild with nothing but a map and a compass. The journey is short so don't worry, as long as you use your maps correctly, there's absolutely no way you can get lost. And I'll be right behind the last group to leave. Now, a brief intro to your surroundings. The silent forest is named so due to the lack of animals, insects and various other aspects of wildlife, making it completely quiet. I just want you to stop and listen." He paused for effect, letting the eerie, out of place silence sit for a few moments before continuing. "Can anyone tell me _why _there are no animals or insects?"

Taylor's hand shot up. She'd done her research. She'd eagerly anticipated this trip since she began the geography course and could barely contain her excitement. It was such a unique experience. And she was sure to gain a lot of knowledge from it. As much as she loved being in the classroom, sometimes it could also be so beneficial and see for yourself how amazing the world can be.

Mr. Feeny nodded in her direction, prompting her to answer. She did so without hesitation. "The silent forest, initially named Jameson Forest after the man that discovered it, has a high toxin content in its water due to volcanic activity below the ground. Because of the sulphur in the ground, air and water, only a selection of immune or adapted plants and trees can grow and no animals or insects could survive in these acidic conditions." She finished, pleased with herself.

Mr. Feeny was impressed. "That's correct, Miss McKessie. Well done."

Taylor grinned.

Beside her, amid the group of students, a thought occurred to her boyfriend.

"If there's acid in the water and ground," Chad began the question that his teacher had been anticipating.

"And air." Taylor added.

"And air," He continued. "Is it safe for us? Like, won't we burn to death or something?" His eyes began to dart around suspiciously. He didn't want to burn to death.

In all honesty, Chad shouldn't even have been there. He didn't study geography. But he had charmed his way onto the trip just for a chance to get out of school for a day and spend time with his friends in the woods. It sounded like un-missable fun.

He wasn't interested at all in the 'unique ecosystem', he had no idea what the teacher was talking about most of the time. But being in the woods sort of reminded him of his time back in scouts when they'd go camping and stuff. It brought back fond memories of the fun times he used to have with Troy when they'd sneak out of their tents at night when everyone was asleep and go swimming in the river or play pranks on the leaders.

"No Mr…" Mr. Feeny frowned, realising the boy in front of him was completely unfamiliar. "Sorry, son, what's your name again?"

Chad grinned. "Chad Danforth." He answered.

Mr. Feeny thought. The name didn't ring any bells. "Well, no, Mr. Danforth, you won't burn to death." He explained. "The ph of the acid isn't strong enough. And since we're only here for a day, the sulphur content in the air won't affect you either. If we were here for a long period of time it would be a different story. As long as you don't eat or drink anything, you're fine."

Chad nodded and, although the teacher had lost him at _'You won't burn to death.', _he pretended to understand.

"What about Joseph Jameson Jr.?" Zeke chimed in from the back of the group. The others turned to look at him quizzically. They grew more confused upon seeing Zeke's dead serious face.

Mr. Feeny chuckled. "You heard about that, huh?"

Zeke nodded. He too had done research, but not the type that Taylor had. See, Zeke wasn't too keen on wandering through an acidic forest without supervision, so he'd Googled the silent forest to find out the risks involved and found a link to an article on the long lost great-great-grandson of the forests discoverer.

"That's just a legend." Mr. Feeny assured him.

Legend stated that after discovering the forest, Joseph Jameson had decided to spend the rest of his life there, unaware of the risks and effects that the toxic air would have on him. He raised his children there and after he died they raised their children there as well and their children's children and so on. Gradually, the Jameson offspring became mutated and apparently, according to the website, they still roam the forest, eating anyone and anything that crosses their path. It is even said that Joseph Jameson Jr., the youngest of the mutants had been spotted numerous times.

Zeke didn't believe everything he read on the internet, he wasn't stupid, but this story seemed pretty convincing. He'd even tried to talk his mother into letting him stay at home. But she told him to stop being paranoid and 'stop watching all those scary movies with Jason'.

"Dude," Troy whispered to Zeke while Feeny proceeded to split them into groups. "Who's JJ Jr.?" He asked. Zeke was always full of legends and random myths and stories. Troy relished in listening to his friend retell them.

Troy was all up for adventure. That was why he took geography. Trips, videos and one more lesson with Gabriella. But mainly the trips. He loved getting out of the classroom, especially if he got a chance to go to a huge forest like this one. He was slightly disappointed that there were no animals but was glad he could spend the day with his girlfriend and best friends as they explored the forest; 'learning'.

Zeke was about to answer his question when Troy's name was called.

"You are in group seven." Mr. Feeny told him. "Please stand over there." He pointed to next to the minibus. Troy gave Zeke a look that said; _'Tell me later', _and did as he was told.

"And…" Mr. Feeny continued grouping people together. "You two," he said pointing at Taylor and Chad who both silently hoped for Group 7. "Group…seven."

Chad grinned and he and Taylor made their way over to Troy.

Next to be called was Ryan. He didn't really care what group he was in. He didn't want to be there. As much as he loved wildlife, he could just tell it was going to be one of those days. Sharpay was going to moan and whine about her ruined Jimmy Choo's which he'd told her not to wear in the first place. She was going to crave attention and make the day about herself. He loved his sister but she could be a real pain.

And he just knew he'd be grouped with her because, well, he always was. Sharpay and what's-his-name. Every time.

He was put into group seven along with Sharpay, of course. Yes, it was going to be one of those days. He could already see the frustration growing in her about the fact that she'd been put in a group with basketball lunk-heads.

One of those days.

Gabriella was left until almost last. It was like being called for sports. The nerves grow as each person that isn't you gets called and you're left feeling like no-one wants you. She knew which group she wanted to be in. It was obvious. The one with her friends. The one with her boyfriend.

As she stood waiting, the looked at the other groups, considering just how bad it would be if she didn't end up in group seven. She talked to the other people in her class and she had friends other than Chad, Taylor, Troy and Ryan but she couldn't help but think that conversation in another group would be forced and awkward. The trip would be much less enjoyable and, although it was meant to be about education, it's always good to be around your friends.

"Miss Montez," The teacher finally called. He looked at his clipboard, heightening her apprehension. The wait was strangely nerve-wracking. Surely, whatever group he called wouldn't matter too much. It was no big deal if she wasn't with her friends. "You can be in group… six." He said.

Her heart dropped and she looked over at an equally as disappointed Troy before turning to go to group six. At least Kelsi was there.

"No wait," He said. "Sorry, no, group seven please."

Gabriella couldn't hide her relief. She grinned and skipped cheerfully over to her boyfriend.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy and Gabriella embraced. How pathetic.

The final names were called and the groups were finished. One by one, they were sent into the forest with a map and a compass. To pass the time before they were sent off, group seven set up their equipment; going through their bags to check they had everything.

Troy playfully zipped Gabriella's jacket to the very top to keep her warm and she did the same for him, smiling while looking intently into each others eyes.

"Oh please." Sharpay huffed. A sheepish Zeke a appeared at her side and she gave him a look that said; _'And you want… what?'. _

"I-I could…" He stammered. "I could do yours…. If you want." He said motioning the zip on her jacket. "Your zip, I mean. I could zip you up. If you wa-."

"No." Sharpay said as if it was obvious. She turned on her heel and walked towards her brother. "Ry, I don't think I can take this." She muttered under her breath.

While rummaging in his bag, Chad found a Polaroid camera that his mother had packed for him, insisting he'd need to take pictures. "Photo-op anyone?" He said waving the camera in the air.

Gabriella set it up on a timer, propping it on top of the boxes of lunches that were ready for later. Meanwhile the others got into position. Gabriella ran back to the group who stood in front of the minibus and said; "Everybody say 'Trees'!"

There was a flash and a photo slid out of the camera. They all huddled around it waiting for it to develop.

"Last but not least," Mr. Feeny called, getting their attention. "Group seven." He beckoned them over to him, handed Ryan a map, Zeke a compass and then pointed into the thick forest. "Off you go. See you on the other side."

Ryan was the first to start walking with Zeke beside him as they both looked closely at the equipment they'd been given. Ryan was closely followed by Sharpay who was desperate to just get in and out ASAP. Next was Chad who walked hand in hand with Taylor as they spoke excitedly to each other in hushed voices. Troy followed after them looking back at Gabriella who shoved the slowly developing Polaroid into her pocket and started after him.

Behind them, Mr. Feeny watched them go. "Have fun!" He called out. "And be safe…." He added.

If only things were that easy.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the opening. I've been working on this chapter for ages because every time I wrote something I'd delete it and start again! Thanks so much to **zanessatroyella4evr620, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, EllaKnight22, tiff1686, TheDiamondPrincess **and **Kt luvs** for your reviews. They are much appreciated so keep them coming.

A lot of people added me to their story alert. I love that you want to keep up to date with my story but please review as well. You don't have to do it for every chapter. Just one will do. I like to know how the readers feel and any suggestions are welcome. I have planned out the story already but if there's anything you want to see I might try to get it in.

Also, I'm on a bit of a roll this weekend. I can't promise anything but there may be a new chapter up before Monday. Depends how I feel and if I decide to get any revision done for my maths exam on Monday. :P

It's good to be writing again.

_**xX M Xx**_


	3. Over The Edge

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

* * *

**2. Over The Edge  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chad heaved a sigh. _'The journey is short'_. That's what the teacher had said. If this was his idea of short, then the man was deluded. They had to have been walking for at least two hours already. Their feet were sore, they were hungry and tired. Lunch was waiting for them at their meeting point but that was nowhere to be found.

"Too heavy for you?" Taylor asked from her position on Chad's back. Her feet had gotten tired and he'd offered to give her a piggy-back thinking that they'd arrive at their destination some time soon after.

"Nah," He said as she moved her head from where it rested on top of the cushion of his curls to lean over his shoulder and give him a quick peck on the cheek. Chad chuckled but his smile quickly dropped as his attention was caught by a tree stump. A tree stump he'd seen twice before. "Something's wrong, Tay." He told her quietly, not wanting to worry the others.

"Hmm?" She said, instantly concerned by his serious tone.

He put her down and stopped walking. She looked at him expectantly. "We're going in circles." He told her.

Taylor frowned. "What?" She shook her head and looked around, then leaned in close to him so that only he could hear what she was saying. "Are you sure?"

He nodded solemnly just as Gabriella and Troy reached them; walking together, laughing and holding hands. They seemed so carefree that Chad was reluctant to tell them the bad news.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted, still smiling.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella asked when she noticed the worry etched in both Taylor and Chad's eyes.

Taylor nodded as Chad called after Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan who were up ahead. When they were all together Chad spoke of his concerns.

"We're going in circles." He told them.

Sharpay laughed mockingly. "D'ya think so?" She asked sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood for Chad's games. This little act he had on was unconvincing and it was wasting time. She wanted her lunch. She wanted solid, leaf-free ground to stand on. She'd already tripped five times already. So, she wasn't falling for one of Chad's immature pranks. They'd been walking long enough; their meeting point should be right around the corner.

"I'm sure." He told her seriously. "Look around. We've been here before."

Ryan looked doubtful. "It's a forest Chad, everything looks the same." It was true. That was why he'd had trouble with the map. How do you tell one area of forest from another? He didn't tell the others of course. Knowing Sharpay, she'd snatch the map from him, tell him how it's done and end up getting them all lost. Lost. They couldn't be. Then again, Ryan's map reading skills weren't exactly perfect.

"It is a bit weird how long we've been walking." Gabriella said. She hadn't thought about it before. She and Troy had been so deep in conversation, just following the others. Who knows where they could have been going. For all they knew, they could be miles off track.

Troy nodded. "And there's been no sign of other groups… or Mr. Feeny." The reality of the situation started to sink in as he realised how serious it would be if they actually were lost. All the clues were adding up, it was just a shame it had taken them so long to figure it out. Subconsciously, he put a protective arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"We've been reading the map properly." Zeke assured them. He was slightly offended. The others had left him and Ryan in charge of finding the way, never once offering to help them or take over for five minutes. Now they were blaming them for getting lost, which they weren't. They weren't. Were they? Zeke thought about what his mother had said to him that morning and realised that it was just his paranoia taking over. He took a deep breath and cleared the worrying thoughts out of his mind.

Chad pointed to the tree stump. "This is the third time we've passed that stump." He explained, ignoring Zeke. "And before you say anything, I know because last time we passed it I thought 'why is there a stump here if there are no people to cut down trees?'."

Taylor frowned. "True." She said. That _was_ strange. But then, there were always scientists coming through the forest and taking samples of wood and stuff. However, if Chad was right, and his point was becoming increasingly convincing, they were in big trouble. Once you're lost in a forest, it's almost impossible to get back on track.

"And I can guarantee you," Chad continued. "That just over that hill," He pointed to where the flat ground rapidly dipped into a long, steep downward slant. "There's a sort of clearing with a really thin river."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Chad sceptically.

"See for yourself." Chad told him.

Ryan did so and carefully approached the edge of the cliff-like decline. Holding a nearby tree for support, he cautiously leaned forward to peer over the edge. Sure enough, Chad was right. Roughly one-hundred yards down was a grassy area, free of trees, with the thin, wonky and almost invisible line of a river running through it.

"What can you see?" Asked Zeke who also attempted to peer over while keeping a wary distance.

"He's right." Ryan said quietly as he turned and nodded with confirmation.

They hadn't been expecting that. Even Chad was silently hoping he was wrong. Now they had a real problem on their hands. They were definitely lost.

Sharpay began to make her way towards her brother "Are you sure?" She said, trying to have a look.

Ryan stretched his hands out in front of him to stop his sister coming any closer. "Don't go near the edge, Shar. It's not safe." He told her.

"Maybe you should both come back over here." Gabriella suggested as she and the others grew increasingly concerned. "Where it's safe."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and ignored both Gabriella and her brothers warnings. "Relax, Ryan. I'm jus-."

"No." Ryan said stepping out in front of her. He was about to speak again when his foot slid out from beneath him on the dewy grass. He yelped as his hands flew around desperately trying to find something to cling onto. But to no avail. The last thing he saw before plummeting backwards was the horrified face of his twin sister as she frantically and unsuccessfully tried to grab him out of the air.

He thought he heard her scream. Although, that may have been the wind whistling in his ears. He landed hard on his back. The wind was knocked out of him. He continued to slide and roll unceremoniously as his hands clambered for grass or _anything _to hold on to. Hard stones dug into his side. Sharp twigs scratched his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling sick and dizzy. The terrifying ride seemed to have no end.

At the top of the hill, Sharpay found herself frozen with shock as she watched her brother roll violently out of reach. She called after him as if he would somehow magically stop at the sound of his name. Then, before she could even think about it, she ran forward; chasing after him. The hill was far too steep. And her high heels proved increasingly inappropriate as on her very first step, one of the heels snapped. Her leg buckled. The rest of her body followed. And she, like her brother, began to plunge uncontrollably.

Zeke, now closest to the edge, saw her go and instinctively reached out to catch her. For a split second, her hand was in his. At that moment, it was as if time had frozen. Her eyes met his. Her facial expression twisted from one of shock and fear to one of surprise and gratitude. Then it changed again. This time to an apologetic look of regret. Zeke didn't realise why until it was too late. The force at which she was falling was too strong for him to handle. Rather than pull her to him, she ended up pulling him down the hill after her.

From a safe distance, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella watched the events unfold. It happened so quickly. One moment Ryan was there, the next he was gone. Then Zeke and Sharpay disappeared too. They exchanged worried glances as they heard Sharpay screaming as she had an undoubtedly painful fall.

Simultaneously, the four of them hurried forward to see what was happening and assess the situation. They stayed far from the edge, having witnessed first hand what happened when you got too close. They could distantly see Ryan, Sharpay and finally Zeke slow to a stop at the bottom of the hill, just beside the river. They waited anxiously for any sign of movement.

Zeke lay in an unnaturally twisted position on his side. Beside him, Sharpay lay flat on her back; arms and legs sprawled out, head bent to the side. Furthest from them, Ryan lay on his stomach with his face buried in the ground.

Not one of them moved.

* * *

**A/N: **Bit of a cliffy there. :P And so early on as well! But I like to get straight in with the action. I really am on a roll this weekend and have already started Chapter 3. But that won't be up soon I don't think. I really DO need to revise. *Bites lip* Don't wanna fail my exams now, do I?

Thanks to; **Daydreamer299, ladykatyultimatefan, Kt luvs., ChaylorTwilightQueen10, ChocolatexChicaxCasey95** and **RissaIzDeBomb**. Your reviews are like love.

Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing a preview for the next chapter every time I update. What do you think?

_**xX M Xx**_


	4. The Jimmy Choo Shoe Farewell

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

* * *

**3.** **The Jimmy Choo Shoe Farewell**

* * *

The blue sky. That was the first thing Sharpay saw after she stopped rolling. Her head was throbbing. Her heart pounding faster than she thought it physically could. And she was so dizzy. Even lying still, she felt as if the word was spinning rapidly around her.

She turned her head to the side. The hill she had rolled down stared back at her, towering menacingly high. She turned to the other side. Zeke lay unmoving on his side with his back to her. Worry and bile rose in her throat.

"Zeke…" She said, slowly sitting up, regretting the dizzying movement instantly. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, his face twisted into a pained frown. His eyes met hers and the pain on his face eased. He gave her a bashful smile

Sharpay sighed, relieved that he was okay. Her relief was short lived however, when she spotted Ryan lying a few feet away. She clambered uneasily to her feet, remembering her broken heel, and limped over to her motionless brother.

Zeke sat up, groaning again as the world around him began swimming. He clutched his head with one hand, using the other to prop himself up. "Is… he okay?" He asked quietly, watching as Sharpay gently and timidly tapped her brothers back.

"Ry…" She said, not even hearing Zeke. Ryan didn't answer. He didn't move.

"Something's wrong." Taylor observed from the top of the hill. She and the others had been watching the whole thing, unsure of what they could do to help. There was certainly no safe way for them to get down there.

They watched as Zeke crawled to Ryan's side and rolled him over onto his back. They heard Sharpay call his name. Chad shook his head slowly, not wanting to watch, helpless.

"We have to get down there." Troy spoke his best-friend's thoughts.

Gabriella nodded. "But how? You saw what happened when Sharpay tried to run down."

A light bulb turned on in Taylor's head. "I have an idea." She said. Her friends looked at her expectantly. "But it could be dangerous." She added, not wanting to get their hopes up.

Chad nodded eagerly, just wanting to get down there and help. "Anything."

Taylor took a deep breath. "We could… slide?"

Troy frowned. Before he could speak, Taylor continued. "It's worth a try. We could just sit and slide." She did a sliding motion with her hands as if that would make it clearer.

"Sounds like our only chance of getting down there." Gabriella said, already starting to sit.

Taylor sat beside her, dangling her legs over the edge. She took a deep breath. Troy and Chad looked at each other. They didn't have to say anything. They knew what each other were thinking._ Here goes… _ Troy shrugged and sat on the other side of his girlfriend and Chad beside his.

"Ready?" Troy said, giving Gabriella's hand an encouraging squeeze. She nodded. "Here we go then. Three, two… one!"

"Ryan…" Sharpay said again, her voice trembling. Now that Ryan was on his back, she could see his face. His eyes were shut. He was deathly still. "Ry, please." She begged. Tears were forming in her eyes. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten so close to the edge…

A moan came from below her. Ryan opened his eyes suddenly. "Ouch." He said, squinting against the light. He looked with confusion at Sharpay and then at Zeke who was getting to his feet.

"You're okay." Sharpay breathed with relief. "Oh, thank god! 'Cos I-."

There was a thud as Troy followed by Chad and finally Gabriella and Taylor ended up at the bottom of the hill, miraculously unhurt. They got to their feet and brushed themselves off just as Sharpay helped Ryan up to a standing position.

No words were spoken as they all stood in silent thought.

They were only a few hours into the day and they were already exhausted. Things were going very wrong and there was no sign of them getting better. They were relatively unhurt but now even further off track. And there was no way for them to go back the way they came as the hill was too steep and dangerous for them to attempt to climb back up.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked suddenly, breaking the others from their trance-like, contemplative states.

Troy took her hand in his and pulled her close to him, gently wrapping an arm around her waist. "We'll be fine." He promised. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not if he could help it.

"Yeah," Chad added. "They're probably looking for us already." He looked optimistically at the top of the hill.

Taylor bit her lip. "Where's the map?"

During his fall, Ryan had let go of the map for obvious reasons. Now it lay on the bank of the river, wet and muddy. Ruined.

"Shit." Zeke muttered, spotting it. He walked slowly to retrieve it then brought the fragile, soaked paper back for the group to see.

"And… the compass?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke used his map-free hand to rummage into his pocket. To his surprise, the compass was there. He pulled it out and inspected it. It was clearly faulty as the pointer that was meant to remain on North was swinging back and forth. He shook his head. "Broken."

Ryan took a deep breath and sighed. "What are we gonna do?" He repeated Gabriella's original question. It was nearing evening. If they didn't find their way soon, they'd have to spend the night out in the wild. In the dark.

Taylor, usually so sure, was lost for solutions. What _were _they going to do? Out of all the lessons she'd learnt at school, this had never been one of them. She had no idea. When the situation really needed brains, she was of no use. Useless.

Ryan wasn't even thinking about what they were going to do. He was thinking about how they'd gotten into the situation in the first place. How _he'd_ gotten them into the situation. The one responsibility he'd been given, not even a hard one, and he'd messed it all up. Failure.

Gabriella felt unnervingly exposed. She didn't know what she wanted to hide from, but she wanted to hide. She wanted to curl up into a ball and just disappear. They were alone. They had no idea what to do. They may never even see their families again. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. They were only kids. Vulnerable.

Zeke told himself it wasn't his fault. He told himself they'd be safe soon. They wouldn't have to spend the night out there. He told himself there was nothing out there to hurt them. It was a legend after all, and only that. He was just being paranoid. Paranoid.

Sharpay was shivering. She couldn't stop. She thought Ryan was dead. What if he_ had_ been? He could easily have banged his head or broken bones during his fall. He could easily have died. They were in danger. Being out there wasn't safe. There were too many hazards, wherever they went. Scared. So scared.

Troy wasn't sure what was going to happen. He didn't know if they'd find their way today. Or the day after. Or ever. But he was sure he would do his best to get himself, his friends and Gabriella home. He wasn't going to give up. The day had only just begun. So they were a little off track. It wasn't the end of the world. They'd find their way. They had to. Determined.

"We'll follow the river." Chad suggested unexpectedly. The rest of them looked at him; both confused and intrigued. "I mean, it must lead somewhere right?" Of course, he wasn't sure. But it sounded pretty good in his head. He was being optimistic. Hopeful.

Where they stood, the river was nothing but a narrow, inch-deep stream of dirty water. It grew gradually thicker into the distance. Chad's idea had little logic but for the time being, it was something. And as long as they stayed by the river, they could find their way back to where they stood now if they needed to.

"Sounds good to me." Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged. Troy tightened his arm around her and leant over so his head was level with hers. Although he was behind her and her back was to him, she could sense the comforting warmth in his eyes and feel his breath tickle her ear when he spoke again.

"Everything's gonna be okay you know?" He whispered; quiet enough for only her to hear. He knew she was worried. She hid it well but he saw through it. She was too quiet. Too tense.

She nodded and turned her body around to face him carefully so his arm wouldn't slide off her waist. She looked deep into his eyes, seeking the truth in their pools of crystal blue. His certainty gave her some much needed encouragement as his definite gaze did not falter. "Everything's gonna be okay." She repeated his words and buried her head in his chest. He took his other arm from his side and wrapped it tightly around her.

"What do you think?" Chad asked Taylor as the two of them stood staring into the tree-obscured distance. The grassy area they were in was small. Where the river grew wider, the trees returned. They'd soon be walking out of the open, back into the crowded woodland. Something about that thought slightly disturbed them.

"Think of what?" Taylor asked.

"My plan." Chad told her. He sort of felt like he needed her approval. She was the smart one. She knew best. She was always correcting him. He needed that. "Like, will it work?"

Taylor didn't have a straight answer for him. "I hope so." She said. It was the truth. But no-one could be sure. For all they knew, venturing deeper into the forest could be the worst thing they could possibly do. They only way they could find out would be by trying.

A light breeze blew past them. It was only brief but it was enough to send a chill through them both. Taylor shivered and wrapped both her arms around one of Chad's. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Cold?" He asked, already preparing to remove his coat and give it to her.

She lifted a hand and put it on his to stop him from unzipping his jacket. "No." She said, rewrapping her arm around his strong bicep. "Just a little scared."

Chad nodded. He understood. But he wasn't ready to admit that he was scared too.

Sharpay watched the two couples feeling a twinge of jealously. She didn't want Troy. She didn't want Chad. She wanted the reassurance. She wanted to be held and told that things would be fine. She wanted to feel secure in someone's arms.

She was shocked by a tender hand on the small of her back. Jumping, she turned around to see Zeke at her side, his eyes affectionate with concern. "You, okay?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

She wondered why he was asking. Did he care? Or did she just look weak to him? She didn't want to appear fragile or scared, even if it _was _how she felt. The others would make a mockery of her. She'd never live it down. So, she straightened her back, purposely knocking his hand from its position and gave him one of her fiercest, most fearless looks. "I'm fine." She scoffed. "Jeez," she sighed flicking her hair out of her face and raising one eyebrow at him when the worry in his face didn't fade. "Was there something else?"

Zeke looked at the floor and shuffled his feet nervously. He hadn't expected her to be so bitter. He thought he'd heard distress in her voice before when she'd called out his name after they'd stopped rolling. Clearly, she couldn't care less. "Uh…" He started, lost for words. "I guess not."

Sharpay felt a hint of guilt as Zeke turned and walked away to stand observing the river with his back to her. Had she upset him? She shook her head. Whatever. So what if she had.

"You should be nicer to him." Ryan said appearing at her side. She jumped out of her skin with surprise for the second time in as many minutes.

Ignoring what he had said she scowled. "What is it with people creeping up on me today?" She asked, fed up.

"He was just being friendly." Ryan continued as if not even hearing her. He looked sympathetically at Zeke's back. "I think you crushed him, the guy worships you." Ryan saw his sister falter for a moment before regaining her careless composure.

"So he should." She said.

Not wanting to hear any more, secretly growing increasingly guilt-ridden, she started to walk away, almost collapsing again when she remembered her broken heel. Ryan hid his smile behind his hand.

Sharpay pursed her lips. "Humph!" Was all she could think of to say.

Her shoes were wrecked. She couldn't walk in them. Not far anyway. She couldn't wear them. And they didn't fit in her Prada tote. But they were too good to just leave there.

Fighting an internal emotional battle, Sharpay tried to decide which option in this dilemma she'd go with. Leave them? Wear them? Carry them? With dismay, she threw off the shoes, squirming at the feeling of the damp floor beneath her feet. "Ew, ew, ew…" She said, getting on her tiptoes and repeatedly shifting from one foot to another to lessen the amount of her feet getting muddy.

A chuckle escaped Ryan's lips as he watched his sister. She shot him one final hatful glare before walking a few paces away. He gazed up at the darkening sky. "Guys." He said, getting everyone's attention. Since Chad's suggestion, they had been putting off getting into action. Now, it was getting dark and they really needed to make a move. "We should get going." He said.

Chad nodded. Since it was his idea, he decided to take the lead. He walked by the river, back into the forest without looking back and with Taylor still clinging to his arm. Behind them, Zeke walked alone, eyes on the floor, thinking. Troy and Gabriella followed, Troy still with one arm around Gabriella's waist. Ryan went in soon after them.

"Come on, Shar." He called without looking back.

At the mouth of the forest entrance, Sharpay hesitated. She took one final mournful look at her no-longer-perfect Jimmy Choo's. So vulnerable on their own. Then turned away dramatically and followed the others.

* * *

**A/N: **Another quick update. I hope you likey. For anyone who cares, my exam was awful! But whatever, I'm dropping maths anyway. Tomorrow is English so we'll see how that goes.

I didn't kill anyone (yet.) I'm not that heartless. But please notice the warnings at the top of the page. Don't want peeps getting upset or offended now do I? Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Should be soon.

_**xX M Xx**_


	5. Greasy Turkey Sandwich

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

* * *

**4. Greasy Turkey Sandwich

* * *

**

They didn't know what they'd expected to find by following the river but, whatever it was, they hadn't found it. In fact, all they had achieved were sore feet, tired legs and a disappointing waste of time.

Yes, hope was fading. As was the light. And the chances of them being found before sundown. Those chances were now looking gravely slim.

Exhausted. Beyond speech. They trudged, silent but unfaltering; just thinking of a warm bed, a clean bath and a class full of students eager to hear of their day-long adventure.

The uneven terrain was tough to handle. They'd had their fair share of trips and stumbles within the few hours they'd been walking. And it was impossible to go in a straight line due to the many obstacles; trees, trees and more trees. The increasingly dimming light wasn't helping visibility either.

They found themselves following the sound of the trickling river, rather than the sight of it, as all they could now see beside them was the occasional glimmer as the water caught a ray of moonlight through the branches of the trees. The only other sound was of their rapid breathing and the crunch, crunch, crunch of their feet on the twigs and leaves on the ground.

"It's getting dark." Taylor said finally, breaking the long silence that had engulfed them.

Really, it was already dark. They'd all noticed. They could barely see each others silhouettes any more. The sky was black. The only light came from the moon which was hidden behind layer after layer of leafy branches. They'd all noticed.

They'd just been denying it. If it was dark, then it was night. If it was night, they'd have to settle, as they could barely see any more to walk. Settling meant sleeping. Shutting their eyes and leaving themselves vulnerable; alone in the middle of the forest. Vulnerable to what, they didn't know. But there was certainly something off about the forest, like the kind of quiet before a storm.

Taylor was about to repeat herself, thinking no-one must have heard her as they continued to walk seemingly unperturbed, when suddenly, Gabriella spoke.

"You think we should stop for the night?" she asked warily. Even as they spoke, they continued to walk, hoping that by some kind of miracle, they'd stumble upon the rest of the class.

The rest of the class. It was night now. They were probably on their way back to Albuquerque already. They were probably warm and safe on the mini-bus. Or even asleep in bed.

"I think we should." Zeke yawned. He'd never been so tired. "This spot here is relatively clear." He added, noticing that they were in a tiny area that was free of trees. He was the first to stop walking. The others hesitantly followed his lead.

"Lemme get this straight," Sharpay began. "You want me to lie out here on the dirt? Like some kind of-."

"Sharpay." Ryan cut her off, sternly. They were all suffering. She needed to realise that. He threw off his backpack onto the floor. "You can lie on my coat, okay?"

Troy also shook off his bag, then sank to the floor to sit on it. It was heavenly getting the weight off his feet and he sighed with satisfaction. Zeke did the same.

Chad looked up. "What if it rains?" He asked, laying his coat out on the floor and spreading his arms out to welcome Taylor to sit on it. She did so and he sat by her side.

"It won't." She told him. That, she was sure of. "The forest has a rain-free climate at this time of year."

Sharpay cautiously lowered herself to the floor where Ryan had set up a makeshift bed for her; his coat for a sheet and his backpack for a pillow. "Thanks." She said, genuinely grateful.

Troy scooted over on his bag and tapped the side of it, prompting Gabriella to join him. It wasn't spacious. It wasn't comfortable. But it would do.

They sat in a circle, unsure of what to do next. They were tired, so surely, they should sleep. But that idea seemed too daunting.

So they sat.

"What about food?" Zeke asked.

Chad raised his hand. "I have a couple Granola Bars." He said.

Troy nodded. "And I think some of my Gummy Bears are left over from the journey…. _And_, I have a bottle of water." He added eagerly.

"Me and Gabriella have some fruit between us." Said Taylor.

Sharpay scoffed. "Great." She said sarcastically. "So we'll be living off Granola Bars and Gummy Bears. Super!"

Zeke shrugged. "Just for a day… U-until they find us."

"_If _they find us." Ryan muttered. He hadn't meant to say it so loud, but the entire group heard.

The mood instantly dropped.

"You know…" Chad laughed uneasily, trying anything to break the uncomfortable silence. "We're gonna get in _so_ much trouble for straying off course when they find us tomorrow." He smiled absently, trying to make himself believe his own words. "I bet they'll be searching all night, while we sleep."

"Yeah," Troy chuckled. He knew Chad was trying to lighten the mood and attempted to help out. "And can you imagine Mr. Feeny's face when he did the roll call and realised we weren't there?"

Taylor smiled, letting her mind wander. "He probably went all red, like he always does."

"Like the time Zeke and Troy rearranged the interactive map." Ryan recalled, grinning as he remembered. The girls laughed also relishing in the amusing memory.

"Hey," Zeke joked, raising his hands defensively. "I'm just saying; America looked a lot better right in the middle of the Indian Ocean."

Sharpay involuntarily snorted with laugher. "But did you really need to stick Greece in the middle of Turkey?" she asked him, giggling.

Zeke shrugged still smiling. "I wanted to make a greasy turkey sandwich." He punned.

This set him and the others off in a fit of hysterical laughter. For that moment in time, their fears were forgotten. They may as well have been jamming at home. They were comfortable. They were unafraid. They were carefree. And they were happy.

It couldn't last though. Eventually, their merriment died down and reality sank in again.

With a hint of a smile still on his face, Chad lay back, stretching his arms and yawning. "We should get some rest." He suggested.

Taylor also lay back, resting her head on his arm as a pillow. Troy and Gabriella adopted the same position while Sharpay made room on her makeshift bed for Ryan. Zeke shivered feeling more than a little left out, then lay down himself, alone.

"Night everyone." Ryan said.

"G'night." They all replied.

But, it wasn't that easy. Most of them were too paranoid to keep their eyes shut for more than a few seconds. Silently, each one of them had decided to stay awake that night and let the others sleep. Something just didn't seem right.

Ultimately though, the events of the day took their toll. Eyelids grew heavy. Breathing grew deeper.

And sleep finally came for all of them.

The next morning, Gabriella was first to wake up. She always had been an early riser. Always the last person to fall asleep at a sleepover and first to wake up. The events of the day before returned to her memory slowly as she groggily looked around her. A small smile graced her face as her view caught Troy who lay beside her. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Even happy.

Her hand rose to his face to gently stroke his cheek. His eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, Wildcat." She greeted. He smiled into her warm hand and cupped it with one of his own.

"Morning." He replied, rolling onto his back. He frowned, letting his eyes trace his surroundings. Gabriella saw his face change the moment his memory returned. His smile sank. "We're still here." He said earnestly. His frown deepened as he sat up suddenly.

He looked around, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. "W…wh…" He breathed, lost for words. Gabriella rolled onto her side to see what he was looking at.

Chad and Taylor lay peacefully snuggled together; Chad on his back with an arm around Taylor and Taylor with her head and an arm draped over his chest. Beside them, Sharpay lay clutching her brother's coat to her as a sort of blanket, while Ryan shivered coverless. They too both still slept. And near them, Zeke was curled into a ball, baby-like and fast asleep. Gabriella saw nothing wrong.

But something was clearly troubling Troy since he had now clambered to his feet and was looking frantically around them.

Gabriella was growing concerned. "Troy?" He ignored her and walked around his circle of friends, his eyes darting around fiercely. "Troy, what's wrong?" She asked.

In the meantime, Chad began to stir. He yawned and stretched, instantly noticing Troy pacing above him. Then, just as Troy had, he frowned and sat upright, accidently knocking Taylor off him and waking her as well.

"What the hell, dude?" Chad asked Troy, expecting an explanation from his friend. Troy simply shrugged, not having an answer to the question that Gabriella still didn't understand.

Taylor helped herself up off the ground. "Chad, do you mind not-." She stopped mid-sentence and looked around. This was wrong. "Where…?"

Troy shrugged again, still pacing. "It was like this when I woke up." He said.

By now, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke were also waking. Gabriella hardly noticed.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" She begged, looking at Troy for an answer.

He stopped pacing. "There are leaves in your hair." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes, combing her fingers through her hair to get them out. "Well, we did sleep on the floor-." She began.

"No," Troy interrupted. "We didn't."

This was perplexing. It was way too early in the morning. Troy was talking in riddles and everyone was confused about different things. Gabriella was just confused about _why _people were so confused. "Yes," she said. "We did."

Taylor shook her head now. "We didn't, Gabi." She said, looking at the floor and taking a clump of leaves in her hand. Gabriella watched as Taylor held the leaves up and then released them, sprinkling them back onto the floor, watching each one drop with a mixture of anguish, suspicion and revulsion on her face. Taylor continued to stare bitterly at her discarded leaves for a second before staring straight into Gabriella's eyes. "We slept on our bags. We slept on our coats. We did _not _sleep on the floor."

Gabriella shrugged, still not getting it. "_So?"_

"So, they're gone." Sharpay spelled out for her impatiently; resentful having lost not only her shoes, but now her bag.

Now was Gabriella's turn to stand up with surprise. She looked around. She hadn't noticed it before. Other than the coats that they were currently wearing and the one Sharpay had used as a blanket, all their stuff was gone. Their bags had been taken literally from under them.

"But how?" Was all she could say.

Chad rubbed his brow with his hand and shook his head slowly. "Exactly…" He said pensively.

Ryan sighed. "Animals, I guess." He shrugged.

"No way." Taylor said. "There _are _no animals. Remember?"

Troy agreed. "And besides," he added. "What animal can take all our stuff without us noticing?"

"And what animal," Zeke said, slowly getting to his feet looking troubled. "Can do that?" He pointed to the centre of their circle where a small section of leaves had been neatly swept away to reveal the muddy ground beneath.

Troy hadn't noticed it before. None of them had. But upon taking a closer look, they realised why Zeke was so disturbed by it. Laid methodically in a row were two Granola Bars, a half empty packet of Gummy Bears, a bottle of water, an orange and an apple.

This definitely wasn't the work of an animal.

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to the last two chapters' reviewers; **chaylorlover101, LadyKatyUltimateFan, Kt luvs., RissaIzDeBomb, zanessatroyella4evr620, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, daydreamer299** and **utmy123. **I only have 3 exams left which is good and bad. Good; no more exams! Bad; probably won't be able to update so super-quickly!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it especially chilling…

**_xX M Xx_**


	6. Rope

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

5. Rope

* * *

**

"This is very wrong."Ryan said, pacing nervously around the circle of their sparse snacks.

Since the discovery of their chilling 'gift', the entire gang had been in a panicked frenzy. Their thoughts were racing and tensions running high while they all spoke hurriedly and intensely over each other.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella repeated over and over, looking back and forth from the food to anything _but_ the food.

Ryan was right. This _was_ wrong. Someone, clearly a person, had taken their things. This person didn't wake them. And they were obviously not concerned by the fact that seven unaccompanied teenagers were sleeping out in the forest, since they did nothing to help them find a way back to safety. If anything, this person hindered their attempts to get home.

"Stop pacing." Sharpay said with agitation. Ryan was making her feel uneasy.

Of course, it could have been robbers. Maybe some backpackers in the woods saw the sleeping teens and took the opportunity to grab their belongings. But then there was the issue of the food. Because, surely, when you're robbing people, you don't bother to hang around for long. And you don't tend to leave stuff behind. The food was arranged with care and perfection. Why would any thief do that?

"Everyone just stay calm…" Attempted Troy. No-one was listening. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good-."

"Fuck that, Troy." Chad bit in. The situation was getting freakier and freakier. There was no way he was staying calm.

They had to get out of there. They weren't safe. They weren't alone. There was no other explanation. There was someone else out there amongst the trees. They could have been watching right then.

"It's like something out of the 'Blair Witch Project'." Zeke murmured quietly to himself.

He was past paranoia now. This was real. And there was no denying it. The mystery person had left their food but taken everything else. Why? To prevent them from starving to death? Or just to prolong their suffering?

"We need to move." Taylor thought aloud. She wasn't sure if any good would come of it, but she definitely didn't feel safe where she currently stood.

Sharpay shook her head furiously. "No way." She said. "Uh-uh. No. I'm not going back into that forest." She declared with certainty.

"It's not safe here." Taylor hissed, suspicious of her surroundings and unsure if she was being watched as she spoke.

"No, Taylor," Sharpay retorted. "It's not safe in _there._" She pointed out at the trees.

"What else do you suggest?" Troy directed at Sharpay, coming to Taylors defence. "Wait here until whoever's out there comes back?"

Gabriella shuddered. _Whoever's out there. _

"We're gonna die…" Zeke whispered to himself, shaking his head. "I knew I should've stayed home."

Ryan put a hand on Zeke's shoulder. "No-one's gonna die." He said, surprisingly calm. "If this person wanted us dead, we wouldn't've made it through the night. It's just a sick prank is all." He shrugged as if it was simple. "Probably campers, somewhere close."

He'd been thinking about it and it made a lot of sense. More sense than a forest stalker anyway. They were just the subjects of a practical joke. It wasn't funny. But it was a joke nonetheless. And only that.

Although none of them were fully convinced, the urgency of their mood did die down a bit. They all took in deep breaths, relaxing their thoughts and allowing themselves to get back to the real world.

Too many scary movies. That's all this was. The result of watching too many scary movies.

"So, we carry on then?" Troy asked. "Along the river."

The others shrugged.

"I think that's our best option." Taylor said.

It was their only option. Either that or go back, erasing the previous days efforts and making their journey deeper into the forest pointless.

"Alright then." He said as he picked up his water bottle timidly as if the circle of doom would swallow him whole. "Off we go."

He'd taken one step. He didn't notice the tree root that jutted awkwardly out of the ground until he had clipped his shoe on it. Stumbling and struggling to maintain his balance, he released the bottle from his hands, letting it fall to the floor.

Chad's reflexes were quick and he managed to steady his friend. The bottle landed on the floor, but not with the expected thud. There was a sound like thick ice cracking, then a snap as the metal jaws of a bear trap closed around the bottle.

Troy gasped and drew back as a mixture of water, broken plastic and leaves sprayed up at him.

The others stood in a stunned silence, watching while, as if in slow-motion, the bear trap swayed before falling back into its cushion of dead leaves.

"Dude…._That_ was close." Chad smiled awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

Troy nodded, mouth open. Speechless.

"From now on," Ryan said. "Tread carefully. Clearly, some hunters aren't aware of the laws in this area." He began to walk in the direction they'd been going in the day before, eyes fixated on the ground.

Gabriella put a gentle, trembling hand on his arm. "Are you serious?" She asked. "You still want to carry on?" She herself was terrified of the ground beneath her, knowing now that any step could be her last. And yet Ryan, the newly appointed voice of reason, seemed completely unfazed by the fact that Troy had just almost lost a leg.

"We have no choice." He said with finality.

Gabriella watched him wordlessly as he continued on his way. She became more surprised when Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad and even Troy followed. To her, it was ridiculous. Then again, she couldn't exactly stand on the spot forever. She inspected the ground and followed the path that Troy and the others had already taken and declared safe.

They walked a long way beside the river. Hours. It was strange. The further they followed the river, the more it seemed to change. It got wider, now stretching over fifty yards across. Because of the volcanic activity below, it got steamier, a constant cloud of mist made it impossible to see to the other side. And due to the sulphur content it got cloudier, now looking much like watered-down milk.

They didn't know what time they'd set off but it was definitely a while back. They now hadn't eaten for at least twenty-four hours and it was taking its toll. They were already growing weak.

They stopped for lunch, sharing their little food between them. It wasn't much but it was something. And the sweets gave them a bit of a sugar rush.

Chad had a sharp eye. That's how he'd spotted the tree stump earlier and that's how, now, he discovered something new. He'd been munching ravenously on his chunk of Granola Bar when something on the ground beneath them caught his eye. He swallowed his mouthful, then got onto his hands and knees and began to brush away the leaves.

"Chad?" Troy asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Rope." Chad answered. He pulled up the end of a thick string of rope for the others to see. "It's leading somewhere." The rope was long and, buried under the leaves, it trailed into the forest, away from the river. "There must be people." He concluded.

This was it. They'd found their way. The rope looked new. Fresh. There had to be people close. People that could help them. They were finally going home.

They jumped up, swallowing down their last bit of lunch, and followed the rope eagerly away from the river. Their only thoughts were of how great it was going to be when they were found. So, it was fair to say, their minds were far from focused on their surroundings. The rope. Safety. That's all they cared about. They really should have paid more attention.

No-one was completely sure what happened next. Gabriella felt vibration under her feet as the floor beneath her crumbled. Next thing she knew, there _was _no floor beneath her. She was falling.

Troy had been walking close behind her. He too felt the ground vibrate, and then watched as Gabriella disappeared from in front of him. Confused, he looked down. Where Gabriella had been standing, was a large black hole, so deep and dark it seemed to have no bottom. A sudden panic caught his breath in his throat. Gabriella was down there.

The others, further ahead, hadn't witnessed any of this. They had their backs to Troy and Gabriella and continued on their rope-following quest, oblivious.

Snapping out of his state of shock, Troy fell to his hands and knees and gazed down into the darkness. He was surprised to see Gabriella's face staring back at him. She was breathing rapidly, sweat dripping down her face which was twisted into an expression of strain and intensity. She hadn't fallen. Yet. She was clinging onto the side for dear life.

"G...get…h-h-help…" She whispered, her nails digging deep into the soil.

Right now, Troy only had one priority. He wasn't leaving her.

He grabbed Gabriella's wrists with both hands and attempted to pull her up. Gabriella groaned with the pressure. She couldn't hold on much longer. Her hands were slipping. Her arms and shoulders ached. Under her, the undoubtedly fatal fall was calling.

Troy panted and pulled again. The mud under his knees was slippery. His legs slid from under him and suddenly, he was lying flat on his stomach. He gulped down a pained gasp of air. Gabriella slid further. Now her entire weight was in Troy's hands. Her life was in his hands.

And he was slipping. Now that he was lying on his stomach, he had nothing to anchor him into position. He was sliding. Slowly. But sliding. Into the hole after Gabriella.

Gabriella knew that Troy wouldn't be able to hold her for much longer. She also knew that she had a choice to make. A choice of whether she lived or died. If she chose to live, that would mean risking Troy's life as well as her own. She could fall anyway and bring Troy down with her. But that was not an option. No way.

"Let… let me … go." She gasped with the strain on her wrists taking its toll.

Troy didn't flinch. He said nothing. Just continued to pull.

"I… sai… I said-."

"I heard what you said Gabi!" Troy half groaned half shouted.

"Then... do it! Let me fall!" She struggled to keep her voice steady.

"No..." Troy spat out. "If...if we h-hang on f... for a little while ... for a little while longer...-"

"If we hang on… for a little while longer," Gabriella interrupted. "We'll both die!"

"I'm not going to drop you Gabriella!" Troy was shouting now; half to convince her that he was being truthful but mostly to motivate and convince himself that he could do this. But the odds weren't looking good. All of a sudden, to make matters worse, one of Gabriella's hands slid free of Troy's grip. She screamed as the pure force of it pulled Troy deeper still into the opening of the hole. There was a hollow pop as the pressure and weight that hung from Troy's single arm became too much for his body to handle and his shoulder popped out of its socket. He yelled out in agony. His free arm clasped around Gabriella's wrist.

The sweat on both of their hands was wettening the grip and making their hands slippery. The pain of the pressure on both of his arms and hers was becoming excruciatingly unbearable. Troy's eyes were locked on Gabriella's as he tried to muster his most encouraging smile. She was sobbing. Trembling fiercely. He was slipping.

The end, for both of them, was near.

* * *

**_xX M Xx_**


	7. Relocation, Relocation

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

* * *

**6. Relocation, Relocation

* * *

**

Taylor didn't notice that Gabriella and Troy were no longer behind them until she distantly heard Gabriella shout. She stopped on the spot and turned around to where the sound had come from. The multitude of trees obscured her view, but Troy and Gabriella were definitely far behind. She began to back-track, catching the attention of her peers and urging them to join her.

Their curious dawdling evolved into a distraught sprint as they heard Troy clearly yell; _'__I'm not going to drop you, Gabriella!' _Even from a distance, they could hear the agony and strain in his voice.

When they finally arrived at the site of the shouting, they were met with a shocking sight.

Troy lay on his stomach, his face red and eyes watering. He leaned dangerously far into a neat round hole, where Gabriella dangled from her arms. She was slipping. And so was Troy.

Troy didn't see or hear his friends arrive. His head was pounding, the pain in his shoulder taking over most of his thoughts. He could hear his blood roaring in his ears. And his gaze stayed fixed on Gabriella; afraid that if he looked away, she'd disappear.

Strong hands clamped around his ankles. Before he could think, he was being dragged out of the hole and Gabriella with him.

It was a group effort; Ryan and Chad pulled one of Troy's legs each and when he was far enough out, Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke hoisted Gabriella out after him.

Each one of them lay flat on their backs on the floor, drained. Their chests rose and fell heavily as they wheezed with exhaustion.

All Gabriella could think of was how close she had come to death. If Troy hadn't been there…. Troy. He'd been so brave. And loyal. He could have let go and saved himself. But deep down, the whole time, Gabriella knew he wouldn't. And if the others hadn't come back…. They were an efficient bunch. She realised that they had wordlessly worked together, assessed the situation and saved the day.

"Thanks." She whispered, still struggling to get her breath back. Now pressure-free, her arms felt weightless and tingly as if they were floating.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked. Her eyes stayed fixed on the sky and branches above her.

This was the first time they'd actually thought about it. With all the drama that was going on, they hadn't exactly had the chance to figure out _why _it was happening in the first place.

What _did _happen? Why did the floor suddenly disappear? The hole was a perfect circle; clearly man-made. There was only one chilling explanation.

"It was a trap." Troy said. He attempted to sit up, failing miserably as strain was put on his forgotten, injured arm. Before he could stop himself, he let out an almighty howl of pain, alerting his friends to his discomfort.

Gabriella sat up suddenly and eyed him with worry. "What's wrong?" She asked. He was trying to disguise his agony, and failing.

"Shoulder." He said simply, unable to muster the strength for detailed sentences. "Dislocated. I think."

Gabriella felt a twinge of guilt. Troy was hurting because of her. "We'll need to… re-…locate it." She said, unsure of the technical term. "Before there's any permanent damage."

Apprehension and distress momentarily flashed over Troy's features. But he nodded. "Okay…." He sighed. "Chad?"

Chad had stayed quiet, not wanting to be noticed. Sure, Troy needed help. And sure, Chad knew the basics of first aid; 'relocating' shoulders being one of the things he'd learnt at scouts. But he also knew that in order to do so, he'd have to inflict a great amount of pain on his best friend. And _that, _he did not want to do.

"Yeah?" He said, rolling onto all fours and crawling to where Troy lay.

"Little help?" Troy asked.

Chad looked at his friend, then at the floor. "It's gonna hurt." He pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, well…" Troy shrugged his good shoulder. "I'll get over it." He said, smiling reassuringly.

Chad sat back on his heels. "Fine." He said. He looked at the others. "You might wanna give us some room." He advised. He didn't want them looking over his shoulder. And he certainly didn't want them to be there to see how much agony he was going to cause Troy.

Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor gladly shuffled off, the pain of a friend not really being their cup of tea. Gabriella stayed put.

"Trust me Gabriella," Chad began. "You don't wanna see this." He was already helping Troy to a seated position, leaning his friend's back against his chest.

Troy nodded with agreement. Gabriella could be stubborn, but she knew when Troy was doing something for her own good. Reluctantly, she went to stand at a distance with the others.

Now it was just Troy and Chad.

Chad laughed nervously. "Can't believe you're making me do this, man." He shook his head, literally, not believing the situation he was in.

Troy gave his friend a playful pat on the cheek. "I owe you one." He said, meaning it. "Now," he squeezed his eyes shut in preparation. "Just get it over with."

Chad took a deep breath. What if he did it wrong?... "Ready?" He tried to stall.

Troy saw through his vain attempt. "Do it." He ordered forcefully, eyes still shut.

Chad squirmed a little, growing more and more uncomfortable. "Okay…"

He took Troy's bad arm in his hands and held it up. Troy hissed and buried his head into Chad's neck. In one swift movement, Chad twisted Troy's arm and popped it back into its socket. Troy screamed and sobbed at the same time. His unhurt arm clutched Chad's back. He was breathing rapidly and unevenly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Chad had never seen Troy like this. It hurt him to know that it was his fault. Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped an arm around his friend and started to rock him, cradling him like a baby. "Shh," he soothed. "I'm sorry. It's over." He continued to whisper, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. "I'm sorry."

They weren't watching. But they heard. Hell, the whole forest heard. Troy's blood-curdling scream echoed through every crevice of the forest. It bounced off the trees, disrupting the area's constant peace.

Gabriella gasped but refused to turn and look. Taylor put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Ryan scratched the back of his neck and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. _Ouch, _was all he could think. Sharpay tried to ignore the sound. As did Zeke, who found the echoing scream was boring away at his brain. He winced and started to walk away.

Sharpay put a hand on his arm to stop him, but he shook it off wickedly. "Don't." He growled, continuing away from the group, shaking his head slowly.

The remaining four exchanged worried glances behind his retreating back. Something was wrong.

Sharpay decided she wasn't going to sit back and allow him to talk to her like that. She was still Sharpay Evans after all. She straightened her back and strutted pointedly after him.

"Zeke!" She called after him. He didn't stop. If anything, his steps hastened. "Zeke! Stop!" She continued to command. She sighed, feeling defeated. He didn't want to talk. Clearly. And they were getting pretty far out into the woods. She realised, only now, just how far. Behind her, the others were lost from sight. "Zeke…" she said, less forcefully now. More compassionate. "Please, just stop."

He didn't, but he slowed down considerably. His back was still to her but Sharpay thought it was progress at least.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

She was slightly hurt by his tone of voice. She'd certainly never heard it from him before. "Zeke, what's wrong?"

He surprised her by letting out a hearty yet sarcastic laugh. "What's _right_?" He bit back, cryptically. He didn't allow her to answer. "We're lost." He pointed out. "And we're hungry. Tired. I-I…." He paused and took a breath, getting carried away and stumbling over his words. "Troy was hurt." He continued. "Him and Gabriella… could have died."

"But they didn't." Sharpay declared with triumph.

"But they could have." He said, stopping suddenly and throwing his hands up in the air with defeat. He shook his head and, to Sharpay's dismay, continued walking. "And that… that would have been on me." He finished, finally letting out what was troubling him.

Sharpay was lost. "What?" She asked. "How?"

"It's my fault." Zeke said. His voice cracked momentarily. "_I _was the one with the compass. _I _was leading the way. I knew something was wrong but I was too afraid to say that we might be off track so I kept my mouth shut. I got us here, Sharpay."

She could tell from his voice that he was either crying or close.

"And we're never gonna find our way back." He said sombrely.

Sharpay was shocked that Zeke had been hiding his true feelings the entire time. Her mind flashed back to the day before, when she had rejected his consolation. She pursed her lips. Momentarily, and only for a _very _brief moment, she resented herself. "Well," she started quietly. "If you're to blame, then so am I." She said.

He didn't say anything but she could tell he was listening by the way he cocked his head to the side and slowed his pace further.

"I didn't listen to Ryan." She continued. "I got too close to the edge and we all ended up down here with no way back up." She had a point. She'd tried not to admit it to herself before now.

"That was an accident." Zeke assured her.

She smiled, glad of his choice of words. "And so was what you did. We all did _something _that got us off track. Stop beating yourself up about it." By now, he'd slowed enough for her to catch up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he finally stopped walking.

He turned and faced her; a mixture of doubt, gratitude and freshly shed tears on his face. She gave him a half-smile.

"Ready to go back?"

He nodded, not really trusting his voice.

Sharpay looked back in the direction they'd come. "We walked pretty far, huh." She noticed, starting their long journey back.

Zeke walked beside her and smiled awkwardly. "I guess so." He said. "Sorry."

Not thinking, Sharpay slid her hand into Zeke's and squeezed it comfortingly. He squeezed back and didn't let go. She flashed him a smile; for the first time in two days feeling completely at ease. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a heart-stopping sound.

An unmistakable and familiar sound.

One they'd heard earlier that day.

The distinct sound like ice snapping.

The definite sound of a bear trap being triggered.

* * *

**A/N: **There were two moments which I thought were quite cute in that chapter (even if I do say so myself). I thoroughly enjoyed writing the short but sweet Troy/Chad comfort scene. And then, I don't usually do Zekepay, but (pre-beartrap) I thought they were getting along quite spiffingly as well. :D

Thanks, as usual, to; **Always-Here-Imani, zanessatroyella4evr620, Kt luvs, Saynt Jimmy , utmy123 , RissaIzDeBomb, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, Daydreamer299 **and** ChocolatexChicaxCasey95****.** I've received a fantastic bunch of reviews for the last couple of chapters so thank you all!

Sorry for the wait. That one was nice to write but a toughie. Reward me, why don't you, with more lovely, lovely reviews.

**_xX M Xx_**


	8. Daddy Day Care

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

7. Daddy Day-Care

* * *

**

"Dude," Troy said looking up at Chad. His breathing had now steadied and, although his arm still hurt like hell, it definitely felt better. Chad looked back at Troy expectantly. "You can… stop…." Troy continued. "Y'know… I-if you- if you… want?" He was talking of course about Chad rocking him. Chad hadn't even noticed.

His eyes widened at the sudden realisation. "Oh." He said, releasing Troy from his embrace, suddenly embarrassed. He got to his feet quickly and brushed himself off. "Sorry." He added as he gave Troy a look that said; _'Tell anyone and I'll kill you.' _

Troy grinned. Chad knew what was coming. He'd never live this one down. "It was nice." Troy pouted with a mock baby face.

"Troy…" Chad warned.

Troy ignored him. "…In a Daddy Day-care kind of way." He added chuckling. "I mean it, you'd make a great nursery nurse."

Chad narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You were _crying._" He explained, trying to rationalise his actions. He felt somewhat emasculated for showing his sensitive side. "What else was I supposed to do?"

Between chuckles Troy spoke. "I dunno, mommy..." He said. "Tell me to rub some dirt in it? Gimme a manly pat on the back?"

Chad shot Troy one of his _say-one-more-word-and-see-what-happens_ looks. Troy bit his lip to prevent himself from any more laughter. Chad raised an eyebrow, wanting all traces of even a smile wiped off Troy's face.

He shook his head. "That's the last time I help you out…" he muttered under his breath, making a mental note to remember this day.

"Seriously though, man," Troy said, his smile gone. "Could you help me up?" He stretched out his good hand to Chad.

Chad could barely believe his ears. "Ha!" He laughed. "So _now _you want my help?"

Troy nodded and put on his most innocent puppy-dog face. "My arm hurts." He whined.

Chad thought for a second, then shrugged off Troy's request. "Rub some dirt in it." He instructed, unable to hide his own smile.

Troy tried to look hurt but it didn't last long. He and Chad began laughing hysterically.

"I see you're feeling better." Gabriella observed as she, Taylor and Ryan approached them. Gabriella took Troy's still outstretched hand and helped him to his feet.

Taylor gave Chad a pat on the arm, a sort of 'Well done'. "You did good." She told him, knowing how tough it must have been for him to hurt Troy. Chad smiled at her, thankful for her understanding.

Ryan gazed distantly into the woods, becoming worried about how long Sharpay had been gone with Zeke. Only now did Chad and Troy notice the pair's absence.

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked Ryan.

As if in response, Sharpay's unique shriek rang out. It was distant but audible. Ryan visibly paled. Without hesitation, he turned and ran into the mess of trees towards his sister's cry. The others followed close behind.

Sharpay didn't know what to do. One moment, things had been fine. She and Zeke had been talking. They'd connected. They were actually getting along. The next, there was a snap and a mind-numbing crunch, Zeke was on the floor, groaning and writhing uncontrollably. His hands clutched his leg. His fingers desperately tried to pry the rusty jaws of the bear trap from his bleeding flesh.

She didn't know what do to. He was in so much pain. And he was bleeding. A lot. She fell to her knees beside him and tried, like him, to open the trap and release his leg. The mechanism was strong. Too strong. And even with both of their efforts, the trap didn't budge.

She didn't know what to do. Tears began streaming down Zeke's face as he sobbed repeatedly; "My leg… my leg…."

His leg.

She knew she couldn't free it on her own. She needed the others. She couldn't leave him, not like this. So she screamed. As loud as she could. Hoping they would hear her. Hoping they would find her.

They followed Sharpay's repeated screams like breadcrumbs, each one leading them closer and closer to her. Eventually, they located her and the cause of her terror.

Ryan was first to find her. The first thing he noticed was the blood. Sharpay was standing, facing him, pale and trembling. Her front was drenched in blood. Her white top and the pink jacket over it; stained. Her hands were held out as she looked at them with horror. They too were covered in the red liquid.

Ryan's heart stopped. He ran to his sister and took her hands in his. "Shar…" he said timidly. With his hands, he frantically inspected her body for wounds, sure that the blood was hers. Sharpay's eyes were blank. Tears trickled freely down her cheeks. "Sharpay, where are you hurt?"

For a second, she seemed to break out of her trance, just as the others caught up with Ryan, the scene in front of them stopping their hearts. "Zeke." Sharpay said before collapsing into her brother's arms.

"Shar!" Ryan gasped, lowering his limp sister to the ground. He fanned her with his hand. She'd often fainted for dramatic effect. This time, he knew it was real. "Sharpay, wake up." He begged.

"What the hell happened?" Troy asked. He noticed that there was still someone missing. "Where's-."

"Zeke." Taylor interrupted, rushing forward to where she saw Zeke laying motionless on the floor, blood pooling around his leg. He'd been so still before, and so silent, that his existence had gone unnoticed.

Chad and Troy joined Taylor by Zeke's side while Gabriella stayed with Ryan, trying to wake Sharpay. They thought he was dead. His eyes were shut. His mouth hung open loosely. He didn't move at all. And there was so much blood.

"Zeke, buddy." Troy said, gently tapping his unconscious friend's damp cheek. To their surprise and great relief, Zeke turned his head to the side, away from Troy's hand, and opened his eyes.

"My leg…" He whispered hoarsely.

The three looked down at Zeke's legs. Taylor gasped and looked away, her hand covering her mouth. The sight was truly horrific.

The trap had torn through Zeke's jeans. Each sharp tooth dug deep into his flesh. Each wound oozed thick blood. Troy and Chad looked at each other, then back at the leg. _We need to get that thing off. _Chad nodded and grabbed one side of the trap with each hand. Troy did the same, sitting and using one of his feet rather than his injured arm.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

Chad glanced at Zeke, who was watching dazedly. Then he looked at his girlfriend who was still averting her vision. "Tay," he said. She didn't turn but he could tell she was listening. "Make sure he doesn't watch." He told her. "And keep him still."

She nodded and took Zeke's head in both of her hands. "Hey," she said, gently stroking his cheek. He began to panic and squirm, knowing what was coming. "Hey…" Taylor continued. Zeke's eyes began to dart around. He whimpered and panted. "Look at me." She said. He did. "Good." His breathing slowed. "You're gonna be fine, okay? I promise."

She nodded quickly to Chad. It was time.

"Ready?" Troy asked again. Chad nodded. They each took a deep breath and began to pull.

Zeke was shaking violently. Taylor continued to stroke his face, her voice remaining calm while she murmured reassurances to him. Zeke kept his eyes locked on hers.

Getting it off was harder than expected. It was stiff. And the metal teeth dug into both boys' hands. The mixture of blood and sweat on their grip made it harder for them to get a good hold.

Eventually, the trap sprang open.

They shared a mutual sigh of relief.

But the trouble wasn't over.

Zeke was still bleeding. More rapidly now than he was before. His garish wound was dirty and, if left, would soon become infected. To top it off, Sharpay was still out cold. Not to mention that now both Troy and Chad had pretty bad gashes in the palms of their hands from where they'd been pulling on the jagged metal.

The trouble wasn't over.

* * *

_**xX M Xx**_


	9. Water

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

* * *

**8. Water

* * *

  
**

"We need to get back to the river." Taylor decided.

Venturing away from it had been a bad idea. Troy and Gabriella had nearly died, Zeke was hurt and Sharpay had fainted. They needed water. They needed to clean Zeke's wound before it got infected. And they needed the safety that being around the river seemed to bring.

Troy stood from where he had been sitting next to Zeke, careful not to lean on his throbbing arm. "How do you suggest we do that?" He asked, unable to hide his bitter hopelessness. Zeke couldn't exactly walk, and a glance at a still unconscious Sharpay confirmed that she wasn't fit to travel either. Maybe Taylor was right. But they simply couldn't do it.

"We'll carry them." Chad said, agreeing with his girlfriend. It had been his idea to follow the rope. So far, everyone had suffered for it. The sooner they got back to the river, the better. He continued to kneel beside a disorientated and dazed Zeke, not willing to leave his friends side, feeling slightly to blame.

Gabriella approached the group. She'd been trying to awaken Sharpay with Ryan but to no avail; the poor girl had been through too much trauma for her brain to deal with. "Going back to the river is our only option." She said, having heard their discussion.

It was true. It _was _their only option. Unless they chose to stay where they were, which had proven to be an extremely dangerous place.

Sharpay began to stir, groaning as her eyes slowly opened. "Ryan?" She whispered.

Ryan, who was already at her side, smiled with relief. He thought she'd never wake up. "I'm here." He told her, stroking her hair gently. "Don't worry."

She started to sit up, a confused frown on her face. "What happened?" She asked.

She didn't remember.

Gabriella had now returned to her side and was softly stroking her back. Sharpay grimaced and pulled away, unsure of why she was being treated so delicately. Gabriella seemed momentarily deterred but did not move from Sharpay's side. Taylor joined them, giving Sharpay a warm and sympathetic smile.

This was weird.

She looked back at Ryan who had yet to answer her question. He didn't know if he should.

"You fainted." He told her. It was the truth. Just not the whole truth.

She nodded sluggishly, allowing the information to sink in. Her frown deepened. "Why?"

Ryan said nothing. How was he supposed to remind her of something that had caused her so much anguish? Maybe if he could keep it from her somehow…

"Ryan!" She snapped, getting back his attention. "I asked why."

"You… you, um…"

While Ryan struggled to find words, Sharpay caught sight of her hands for the first time since waking. The blood. Now, the memories came flooding back. The bear trap. The screaming. Zeke.

"Where is he?" She asked as she clambered to her feet.

Taylor took hold of Sharpay's arm. "Maybe it's best if you-."

Sharpay viciously ripped her arm from Taylor's loose grip. She needed to see him. What if he was already dead? Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. She spotted him.

"Move." she said, shoving Chad out of the way more forcefully than she'd intended.

Her brutal demeanour dissolved the second her eyes met Zeke's. He was awake. But barely. He was in pain. Obviously. His eyes were full of plea. He wanted her to make the hurting stop. He wanted her to make things alright. And she couldn't.

She raised a trembling hand to his face. "Oh, Zeke…" she sniffed back tears that threatened to flow.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

She smiled weakly.

"I hate to spoil the moment," Chad cut in, truly disliking how he'd disturbed the tender connection. "But we really _do _need to get back to the river…. Before it get's dark." He looked at the sky as if to prove his point.

A few minutes later, Chad, Troy and Ryan were carrying Zeke back through the forest, the girls leading the way. They'd got quite far; about half way between the hole-trap and the river, when things started to go terribly wrong.

Zeke's trembling evolved into a continuous, seizure-like spasm. He was dripping with sweat. His eyes were glazed and empty. His temperature sky rocketed and he was breathing at a worryingly fast pace.

"What's happening?" Ryan asked, struggling to keep a hold on Zeke's jerking body.

Troy shook his head, clueless. "We need to put him down." He said.

They lowered him to the floor.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked hurrying back as soon as she realised something was wrong.

Chad shrugged. "It's like he's got a fever." He observed.

"I think it's septic shock." Gabriella said, hoping she was wrong. If it was septic shock then Zeke would need immediate medical attention. If he didn't get it, he would definitely die. Ryan knelt beside Zeke and pulled back his pant leg, revealing the mess of his shin underneath.

Aside from the obvious gory wounds, his leg was red, swollen and tender; all signs of septic shock.

Her fears now confirmed, Gabriella spoke again. "We need to wash that now." She told them urgently.

"That's what we're trying to do." Chad said with exasperation. "But he's squirming around too much. We can't carry him anymore."

It was sad but true. As well as Zeke's unmanageable movement, their arms were tired; Troy's most of all as he was only using one. Chad's hands were bleeding still from the gashes that had been caused as he tried to remove the bear trap. Most of the weight had been depending on Ryan who was now fully worn out.

"Well…" Gabriella continued, thinking. "If you can't bring him to the water…" She trailed off.

They'd have to bring the water to him.

"We can't leave him." Sharpay insisted. There was no way she was going to do that.

"I'll go." Taylor volunteered.

"Alone?" Chad asked, already against her suggestion.

Taylor nodded. "The rest of you are all needed here."

And they were. They all knew it. The strength of the boys was needed to keep Zeke restrained and hold down his shaking body to lessen the blood loss and avoid any further aggravation of his lacerations. Sharpay could never be torn away and Gabriella was the only one that knew about septic shock so her staying with Zeke was vital. That just left Taylor.

"It's dangerous out there, Tay." Expressed Gabriella with concern.

Taylor rolled her eyes. She could take care of herself. Even if she was a little scared. "I'll be fine." She said confidently as she dismissed Gabriella and Chad's evident worry. "Just give me a bit of material, I'll soak it in the water and I'll come right back."

Chad still looked uncertain. He opened his mouth to protest but Taylor cut him off.

"We're wasting time." She declared.

Chad closed his mouth and removed his jacket. "Use this." He said, handing it to her. When she grabbed it, he didn't let go right away. He waited until he was sure he had her attention. "Be careful." He said seriously.

Taylor took the jacket from him and turned straight away to begin her short walk to the river. "I'll come right back." She said again over her shoulder. Within seconds, she had disappeared into the trees.

She was scared. Even more so now that she was alone. She was a smart girl. So she was fully aware of the fact that all the bad things that were happening probably weren't down to coincidence. She was also aware that, being alone, she was extremely vulnerable.

But she had a job to do. Zeke's life hung in the balance.

Arriving at the river, she cast a timid glance behind her. Nothing. She crouched by the river bank and stretched her arms out to submerge the jacket in the cloudy water.

She'd always loved this jacket…

The water was warm on her hands and hot, humid steam whirled around her. It was almost relaxing, as if she was in a sauna or spa. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing herself one final moment of peace and tranquillity before she'd have to return to the bloody, chaotic war-zone.

Peace.

Something felt wrong. Her eyes were shut but she could sense a gaze on her back. She could _feel _a shadow fall over her. But she had no time to react.

A blunt object struck her on the head from behind. A momentary jolt of pain flashed down her spine. Then, darkness.

It was as if she had stepped out of her own body. She heard the splash as her body entered the water. She felt the liquid slowly trickling into her lungs.

But she could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

**A/N: **I think we're about half way through. I'm aiming for a hopeful 20 chapters but we'll see. I don't think that this one was a great chapter. I've found them increasingly hard to write recently and I know that the next two (as well as being VERY eventful with more shocks, some sad moments and some action) may not be up to standard. Sorry, I'm just finding it kinda tough to beat writers block and keep churning this stuff out! But anyway, review and tell me what you think.

**RissaIzDeBomb**, **TheDiamondPrinces**, **Saynt Jimmy**, **zanessatroyella4evr620**, **Always-Here-Imani**, **charlotteloveszacefron**, **ChaylorTwilightQueen10**, **Daydreamer299**,**Kt luvs.**, **utmy123**, **EllaKnight22 **and **NavalHut**; you guys are royalty in my little world and each review you leave brings wealth (in the form of happiness) to the little people of my little world! *Random Moment*

I hope you keep reading and keep reviewing.

**_xX M Xx_**


	10. Be Right Back

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

9. Be Right Back

* * *

  
**

"How's he doing?" Gabriella cast a wary look at Zeke. She hadn't told the others that septic shock could kill without treatment. She didn't want to worry them. But the information was a huge burden to carry. And the stress was driving her crazy.

Troy glanced at her. He said nothing but the look in his eyes was enough. It wasn't good. Gabriella bit down on her lip with distress and gazed hopefully in the direction of the river. Where was Taylor?

"O-okay…" she began to formulate a plan. "You need to tie off the leg. Stop the blood flow temporarily so he doesn't lose any more." She untied the head band that had been wrapped around her hair. "This'll do." She said, handing it to Troy.

He nodded and efficiently tied it tightly around Zeke's thigh. Zeke barely seemed to notice. His eyes were locked on Sharpay's who sat beside him. In all the commotion, Sharpay had been keeping him calm by talking to him.

"I meant to say thanks," Sharpay told him. Zeke looked at her inquisitively. "For trying to catch me. Yesterday." Was it really only a day ago that they had gotten off track? Zeke still looked confused so Sharpay continued. "When I was falling after I tried to chase Ryan. My heel broke and I fell and you caught me." She reminded him.

He could barely comprehend what she was saying. He didn't even know what was happening any more. His heart was racing. His whole body burned with pain. All he wanted was to go home.

Gabriella gazed again towards the river.

"Where is she?" Chad asked, as if reading Gabriella's mind.

She shrugged. Good question.

"Go find her, man." Troy urged Chad. He knew Chad couldn't focus with his mind somewhere else. "Me and Ryan have got this." Zeke was shaking less and was just about controllable.

Chad didn't waste a second. He jumped up and sprinted to the river. He knew something was wrong. She said she'd come right back. He should never have let her go on her own.

"Taylor!" he called as he ran. "Tay?!" She didn't answer. He arrived at the river bank seconds later, skidding to a halt on the wet ground.

She wasn't there.

He began to panic. Where wasshe? Where could she be? A terrifying thought hit him and he peered into the water. It was murky. He couldn't see a thing. He was about to turn away and look somewhere else. Then, through the white water, a dark shape started to appear. Its shape grew clearer as it neared the surface. Chad only realised what it was when it had fully emerged to the top. His jacket.

His breath caught in his throat. "Please Taylor, no…" he said softly to himself, all sorts of images flashing through his imagination.

Distraught, he threw off his shoes and took in a deep breath. He dove in without a moment's hesitation.

The heated water stung his eyes like chlorine of a swimming pool. All he could see in front of him was white nothing. So he felt. With his hands, he explored the space around him, feeling for anything that could be her. Under his fingers, he touched sharp, slimy rocks, and gooey, wet mud. Then, he felt something different.

Taylor.

Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her motionless body to him. He pushed off the river floor and propelled them both to the surface. He gulped in a desperate gasp of air while swimming back to the edge of the river, Taylor still held tightly in one arm.

As he scrambled perilously out of the water, all he could think about was how still she was. How her rag-doll-like body hung limp in his arm. He half carried, half dragged her away from the water, before laying her down gently. Now, for the first time, he looked at her.

Dead.

That was his first thought. She lay still and lifeless, her wet hair stuck to her face. Her eyes were shut. Her chest did not rise or fall. She wasn't breathing. Dead.

She couldn't be.

He wouldn't let her.

He dropped to his knees beside her. Being closer only made things worse. Her face was paler than it should be. Her lips tinted blue.

"Tay?" He whispered, surprised by how small and child-like his voice sounded. A lump formed in his throat. She didn't respond. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Her head fell loosely to the side. He gasped. "Tay?" He said again. He lifted her head with both hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Wake up." He begged.

"Where are those two?" Troy grew increasingly concerned. They'd been gone for far too long. He could tell something wasn't right. He was worried about his best friend. It was stupid, but he was frightened he may never see him again. He'd been gone for no more than fifteen minutes but in this forest….

Gabriella shrugged and started to walk nervously back and forth. "I don't know." She said. "But we need that water _now._" The water wasn't her only concern. Both Chad and Taylor knew the severity and urgency of the situation, neither would dawdle. _Something _had held them up. And deep down, Gabriella knew they probably wouldn't be returning soon. She needed them.

Zeke was barely conscious. Other than his shivering, which had died down considerably, he didn't move. His eyes were tightly pinched shut. He was sweating bucket loads. A check of his pulse confirmed that his heart was racing. He was deteriorating.

"I'll find them." Ryan proposed, rising from his seated position.

A flash of worry crossed Sharpay's face. What if _he _didn't return either? Something very strange was happing within these trees. There were traps and danger around every corner. Zeke was dying. No-one had said it, but Sharpay wasn't stupid. She saw it. And if Ryan went out there… he could end up the same. Sharpay couldn't take losing her brother. That would be like losing half of herself.

"I'll go with you." Gabriella added. She felt useless here. And she needed to find her best friend. It was getting dark again. And the forest was dangerous enough during the day.

Troy nodded reluctantly. He didn't want Gabriella to be in danger, but he could see that look in her face. That determined, unstoppable look. There was no way he could persuade her to stay. And besides, someone needed to find Chad and Taylor. "Alright." He said finally. "But _only _if you promise to come back as soon as you find them."

Gabriella agreed. "I promise." She said. There was no way she was hanging around. "We'll be right back." And, without another word, she and Ryan followed Chad and Taylor's trail.

"Right back…." Sharpay muttered solemnly. "That's what Taylor said."

Chad was crying.

Taylor wasn't waking up. Even with his attempts at mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. CPR. He didn't even know if he was doing it right. For all he knew, he could be hurting her. She felt so fragile under his hands.

He pumped her chest with his hands; something he'd seen on TV a countless amount of times, then pinched her nose between his thumb and index finger and breathed into her open mouth. He tried to ignore how cold her lips were on his.

He didn't know how long he'd been doing it. His arms ached. He was out of breath. His chest was tight from his choked sobs. He was still damp, shivering now from the cold water. Pure adrenaline fuelled him on. She _had _to wake up.

"Come on. Taylor. Baby." He said with determination, each time he compressed her chest. "Wake up." He breathed into her mouth. "Wake up." He paused to get his breath back and leaned close to her face to feel if she had started to breathe again. She hadn't. He started again.

Chad had never cried like this before. Never. He was crying so much now that he could barely breathe. His eyes were sore and his head felt like it was going to explode. At the back of his mind, he was starting to come to terms with the fact that Taylor may never wake up. He had no idea how long she'd been in that water. Her body could have already shut down.

He only realised that he wasn't alone when he heard Gabriella whimpering behind him. He didn't turn around to look at her. He didn't care to see that she and Ryan had arrived and were watching the awful events unfold. He didn't bother to turn when he felt a hand, seemingly Ryan's, on his shoulder.

"Chad…" Ryan began, shakily. It almost seemed as if he was afraid of Chad. "Chad I-… I think you should…."

Chad knew what Ryan was trying to say. "No!" He growled. He shook his friend's hand fiercely off his shoulder. _Stop?_ Taylor wasn't dead.

Ryan backed off a little. He didn't _want _Chad to stop. Of course he didn't. Taylor and him weren't the best of friends. They weren't close at all. They'd never even spoken properly. But they _were _friends. And they were all in this together. If Chad stopped then Taylor would be dead. But, the way things were looking, Taylor was already dead. And Chad was just prolonging the inevitable. Causing more unnecessary heartache. For himself. For Gabriella.

Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. Her best-friend. Dead? She realised that she hadn't even spoken to Taylor properly since their journey to the forest the day before. She didn't even remember the last words they'd said to each other just earlier that day. And now… she'd never speak to her again. Gabriella had never seen a dead body. It wasn't fair that the first one she ever saw was that of her closest friend.

She cried silently, unable to tear her eyes away. She'd never seen Chad like this. She'd never even seen him without that signature cheeky grin on his face. He was heart-broken. Gabriella hadn't even realised he was so in love with Taylor. It was devastating just watching him.

"Chad…" Ryan tried again after Chad had unsuccessfully tried another three or four cycles of CPR. "I'm sorry." He said.

Chad was wheezing now. It seemed the intense strain he was putting on his body was taking its toll. He was worn out. He needed to stop before he really hurt himself.

"I'm _really… _sorry." Ryan continued. "B-but… she-…she's gone."

__

* * *

**_xX M Xx_**


	11. For Zeke

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

* * *

**10. For Zeke  


* * *

  
**

It was beautiful. The evening sky. A gorgeous mixture of golden orange and dark brilliant blue. Out there, away from the unnatural city lights, the stars were glimmering already brighter than city stars ever shine. The wonderful, bright, round moon glowed white. Truly beautiful.

But the world beneath its blanket of perfection was far from beautiful.

Fear. Pain. Death.

Amidst the trees, awful things were happening…

"He'll be okay, you know." Troy told Sharpay, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. Zeke was sleeping. Sharpay watched him intently as if, if she looked anywhere else, he'd slip away.

She nodded and tried to believe his words. "Thanks." She was grateful for his faith. She needed it. Even if she didn't deserve it. All the times she'd been a complete bitch to him and Gabriella. The amount of times she'd tried to split the two up. All of it was forgotten. It didn't matter. This was bigger than that.

"And Ryan," Troy continued. "He'll be back soon. With Taylor and Chad and…." He trailed off, looking wistfully in the direction that Gabriella had disappeared into. She was taking too long. She said she'd come straight back. She promised. It was nearly night now. And there was no sign of any of them.

"They're fine." Said Sharpay. She sensed Troy's uncertainty and thought, since he was being so kind to her, the least she could do was return the favour. They both needed the assurance.

"They're fine." Troy repeated. He tried desperately to make himself believe it. He knew he was wrong. "They're fine."

Chad was light-headed. He was dizzier than he'd ever been. He could feel himself swaying. But he didn't stop. His eyes struggled to focus on anything. His ears were ringing. His lungs, burning. Hands, trembling. But he wouldn't stop. He could distantly hear Ryan shouting at him to quit but it was as if the other boy was miles away. And he couldn't stop anyway.

Eventually, Taylor would wake up. She'd open those sweet, warm brown eyes and smile at him again. She had to.

Ryan wasn't the only one shouting now. Gabriella was at it too. They were telling him to stop. It was over. She was gone. They were saying that he was seriously damaging himself. He was putting his own life at risk.

_His_ life didn't matter. Taylor's did. He ignored their cries and continued mechanically, the movement so familiar to him now that he was doing it on auto-pilot.

Suddenly, Chad felt two firm hands on his shoulders, forcefully pulling him back. He blew a final desperate gulp of air into Taylor's lungs before he was yanked away from her. He fell onto his back and lay motionless for the first time in what felt like years.

He wanted to move. His brain was screaming at him to move. Get back to Taylor. But his body was screaming back. He physically could not move. His entire body was exhausted beyond reason. His joints ached. His muscles were sore. Every bone in his body felt like it had been shattered. And, to top it off, his heart-…

A cough.

A watery, gasping cough.

He thought he'd imagined it. But Gabriella heard it too. And Ryan. They must have. Because Gabriella gasped and Ryan laughed breathlessly with disbelief.

Chad tore away the invisible restraints that held his body down and clambered wildly to Taylor's side. New tears formed in his eyes. He never thought he'd see her move again. But there she was; eyes open, coughing and spluttering through stifled tears. Colour slowly returned to her face as she took in repeated gulps of air, looking around with both panic and disorientation.

Chad took her head in both hands. She visibly calmed, but continued to cry. Her lungs were on fire. Her whole body was burning.

"You're okay." Chad assured her softly. "You're…. You-…" He couldn't stop himself. He broke down into a fit of hysterical sobs. "I'm sorry." He cried, shaking his head furiously, trying to make himself stop. "I just-…. I thought…."

He buried his head in his hands. He didn't mean to be so weak. _She _was the one that had almost drowned after all. Almost. The adrenaline that had been keeping him going had suddenly worn off. Now, reality was finally sinking in. All he could think of was how close he had come to losing her.

She too was weeping. She'd been dead. And she'd felt it. She'd been trying so hard not to give in to the darkness; the entire time just hanging on to Chad's distant but unmistakable voice. She was emotionally and physically drained. She really thought she'd never wake up. And, according to his reaction, Chad had been thinking the same.

"Chad…" She whispered, her voice raspy and rough. He removed his hands from his face and looked at her.

"I love you." He said.

She feebly raised her arms and he pulled her up to a seated position. She fell weakly into his wet embrace. No words were spoken. They remained in each others arms, just being grateful for one another's existence. They were both shaking. Cold and wet. Exhausted. Weeping. But they were alive.

They were still alive.

Meanwhile, after collecting Chad's thoroughly soaked jacket from where it still floated on the surface of the river, Gabriella and Ryan had sloped off, not wanting to intrude on the clearly tender moment. As they trudged back to Sharpay, Troy and Zeke, they began to talk.

"That was intense." Ryan sighed. It was as if he'd been watching a movie. The events didn't seem real. "I really thought she was-…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Me too." Gabriella admitted. "And Chad… I thought he'd lost it. I thought he was going to kill himself."

Ryan chuckled sadly. "Yeah." He paused. "I should never have told him to stop." He thought aloud. Now he thought about it, if Chad _had _stopped when Ryan had asked him to, Taylor wouldn't have woken up.

Gabriella gave him an assuring pat on the back. "Don't think like that." She said, seeing him digging himself into a hole of regret. "We were both thinking the same thing. We weren't to know."

By now, they had returned to the others.

Upon seeing his girlfriend, Troy rushed forward and hugged her with relief. "You came back." He said happily.

"Yeah." She sighed, glad to be in his arms. What she's seen and what had happened today had enforced how strongly she felt for him. She now realised that, in the blink of an eye, what they had could disappear.

To her dismay, he abruptly let go and looked around. "Where are Chad and Taylor?" he asked.

She just wanted to be held again. To be safe. All this time she'd tried to be strong. For Troy. For the others. But she was so scared. She'd nearly died today. Troy had nearly died trying to save her. And then seeing Taylor like that and how devastated Chad was. It was too much. She didn't trust her voice so, rather than answer Troy's question, she just shook her head and looked at the floor.

Troy grew concerned. Gabriella tried to hide it but he could see her eyes filling with tears. Something had upset her. But what?

"Little help here?" Ryan asked as he knelt beside Zeke, wet jacket in hand, unsure of what to do.

For now, Gabriella had to ignore the dismay welling up inside her. And for now, Troy had to set aside his growing concerns for his girlfriend. But only for now. They had a job to do but, as soon as they were done, Troy was going to find out what was troubling Gabriella. And why they'd returned without the couple they'd gone in search of.

They walked briskly to join Ryan and Sharpay beside Zeke.

"So, what do we do?" Sharpay directed expectantly at Gabriella. She was so relieved that Ryan had returned. Not only was he safe, but he'd brought the water that would save Zeke.

Gabriella inspected Zeke's tender leg. The night was getting darker but even in the dim light she could see what a mess it was. His open wound was oozing liquid; a mixture of blood and puss. His shin was swollen to almost double its original size. It didn't look good. And, what the others didn't realise was, the water probably wouldn't make much difference. If Zeke didn't get to a hospital soon he would definitely lose his leg. And probably his life. The water may put it off but eventually, the infection would spread and his tissue would start attacking itself; shutting his body down. To add to that, Gabriella had no idea how the acid in the water would affect the wound. It could have dire consequences.

"Well…?" Sharpay said impatiently.

Gabriella had been so lost in her thoughts she'd forgotten she was being waited for. "Uh…" _Think Gabriella, think. _"Someone will have to hold his leg." She said finally. "To stop it moving while someone else squeezes the water on it and another person gently wipes the wound."

"I'll hold the leg." Ryan offered, definitely not wanting to be the one to wipe away the blood. He positioned himself near Zeke's feet and held on tight.

"Alright." Gabriella said. "Well, I'll… clean? If no-one else w-."

Troy raised his hand, cutting her off. "Don't worry." He said. "I'll do it." He could see that she was already quite traumatized. Getting her hands covered in her friend's blood wouldn't help.

Ryan handed her the dripping jacket. "You squeeze." He suggested.

"And me?" Sharpay asked. The entire time, no-one had even assumed she would _want _to help. Not that she didn't want to make Zeke better, but all that blood didn't really seem her thing.

"You just…." Ryan thought. He couldn't come up with any other jobs for her. "Watch?"

Sharpay pulled a begrudging face but said nothing. The other three began their task, working together carefully but swiftly. It was nasty; like something out of a horror movie, but they got on with it without protest. For Zeke. They worked in silent concentration and focused on nothing but the leg. When they were done, they sat back and had a look at their efforts. It certainly looked cleaner. But time would tell.

Troy crawled around Zeke's body to sit next to Gabriella. Now that they were done, they could pick up where they left off. Gabriella no longer had other things to focus on so her thoughts returned to how desperately she wanted to be safe and secure back at home.

Troy put his good arm around Gabriella's shoulder. She was shivering lightly. It scared him. Gabriella was never the strongest of people. She was sensitive. She wasn't afraid to cry. And she got nervous just like anyone else. She even got stage fright. But she over came that. She was brave. Troy had never seen such fear in her eyes. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. He felt her shoulders tense under his arm.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to Chad and Taylor. If not, then where were they? He'd never been so afraid of what Gabriella might say. If something had happened to Chad…. Him and Chad had been best friends all their lives. They were a team; unstoppable together.

Before Gabriella could reply, Sharpay asked the question that had been bothering both her and Troy. "So, where are Taylor and Chad?"

Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other, neither of them wanting to tell the story of what they'd seen. Gabriella's bottom lip quivered for a second. Then, before she cold control them, tears started spilling down her cheeks.

At first, Troy was too shocked to know what to do. He pulled her close to him and she buried her head in his shoulder, letting his T-Shirt soak up her tears. "Hey," he soothed rubbing her arm up and down. "Don't cry, Gabi. What's wrong?"

Both he and Sharpay looked to Ryan for answers. Gabriella's reaction had been surprising and worrying. What had happened to make her so upset?

"Where are they, Ryan?" Sharpay uttered quietly. Something in her didn't even want to know. From what she'd seen, she was certain they were dead or missing.

Ryan decided to get straight to the point. "I don't know how," he began. "But Taylor must've ended up in the water."

Already, Sharpay didn't like where the story was going. Her fears were heightened when Ryan mentioned that she was unconscious. She gasped and covered her open mouth with her hand.

Ryan continued. "Um, Chad was giving her mouth-to-mouth… I didn't even know he knew _how._" He added, thinking about it. Chad was full of surprises. He jumped back to the present. "But, uh… it didn't look good." He explained.

Troy was shaking his head. He held Gabriella tighter still. Her crying died down and she sniffed and pulled her head out of his shoulder. There were still tears in his eyes and she was clearly still upset. She didn't mean to cry. They'd survived. But life out here was getting harder and harder to live with each passing moment.

"She wasn't breathing." Ryan continued. Sharpay was now close to tears. "She looked…." His memories flashed back to Taylor's unmoving body. "Well, she looked dead."

Gabriella's shaking intensified as the images returned to her memory.

Retelling the story was clearly causing Ryan discomfort. He was rocking back and forth slightly and his eyes darted around to focus on anything but the faces in front of him. He sucked in a deep breath, his gaze fixed on the night sky, and prepared to finish the story. "And Chad…" He added. "Chad was exhausted. And he'd been doing CPR for so long. We could see he was doing himself damage."

Troy couldn't take the suspense any more. "Are they okay though?!" he asked more harshly than intended. Chad and Taylor weren't there, which suggested that the answer was no.

_Okay? _Ryan considered. He looked at Gabriella for help.

"They're alive." Was all Gabriella could manage.

Ryan nodded, grateful for her assistance. "We left them to… catch up."

The word 'relieved' could not describe how Troy and Sharpay felt. A huge weight was lifted from their shoulders. For a moment they'd thought…. But, they couldn't think like that now. No-one had died.

Gabriella looked up at Troy to find that he was gazing warmly back at her. The way he looked at her was always enough to make her come undone. "I can't take any more of this, Troy." She admitted finally. "I just wanna go home."

"We'll find a way out of here." He promised, holding her close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Gabriella appreciated how much he cared. She believed every word. But it wasn't herself she was worried about.

"Look who's here." Sharpay called out all of a sudden, alerting them to Chad and Taylor's arrival.

Chad carried an understandably worn out Taylor in his arms, setting her down on the ground once they reached the others.

"Hey, dude." Troy said as Chad took a seat between him and Taylor. He took his friends hand and pulled him into a one-arm hug. Chad simply nodded, too tired for words.

"Taylor," Troy greeted, giving Taylor a smile. She returned it weakly. "It's good to see you." He said.

"And likewise." She replied.

Gabriella leaned over Troy and Chad to give Taylor a gentle squeeze on the hand. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Taylor squeezed back. "I'll try my best." Her voice was still slightly hoarse and uncharacteristically child-like.

"How did you end up in the water anyway?" Gabriella asked. She knew Taylor wasn't a confident swimmer and that she was always wary of deep water, keeping her distance.

A momentary pang of pain flashed Taylor's features but was gone as quick as it had come. "Slipped." She lied. She just wanted to sleep. The story was too long to tell now and they'd undoubtedly have questions if she told the obscure truth; that she was hit in the head from behind by a mysterious shadowy figure. Maybe she'd tell them tomorrow. But for now, they all had enough on their plates with Zeke on the brink of death and no hope of rescue on the horizon.

Sharpay sensed Taylor's discomfort and quickly and discretely took the attention off her by playfully punching Chad on the arm. "Talk about knight in shining armour, eh?"

Chad chuckled. "Guess so." He shrugged. His gaze fell upon Zeke who lay sleeping in front of them. "How's he doing?"

Nobody answered. None of them knew really. He wasn't shaking and he didn't seem to be in pain. Whether or not that was a good thing, they weren't sure.

"I'm drained." Chad said, shutting his eyes and lying down with a long, loud yawn.

Taylor lay beside him. "Same." She agreed.

Gabriella also settled on the floor and Troy next to her, while Sharpay made herself comfortable between Ryan and Zeke. Tonight, they didn't mind sleeping on the bare floor. They were already dirty. They were already cold. All they cared about was sleep. They drifted off almost immediately; their bodies thankful for the rest. It had been a long day. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**A/N: **So, once again, I killed no-one. Sorry. Sometimes I just can't! That's not to say our heroes are safe though...

Thanks to all my readers. Special thanks to my reviewers; **ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, EllaKnight22, chaylorlover101, charlotteloveszacefron, Saynt Jimmy, Kt luvs., Always-Here-Imani, TheDiamondPrincess, RissaIzDeBomb, ILuvZacEfron, BrownEyedGirl97, utmy123, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, ****tiff1686, zanessatroyella4evr620** and **megan**. Did I mention that I love you guys?

_**Thanks to you guys, we've reached 100 reviews! Wow! Thank you so much. I'm honoured.  
xX M Xx**_


	12. Good Morning

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

11. Good Morning

* * *

  
**

Ryan rolled over to turn off his wailing alarm clock; its harsh, high-pitched screeching grating at his ears. It was _way_ too early in the morning. He was tired. He was cold. He couldn't find his duvet. And he didn't want to go to school. It took him a while of groggy fumbling, but he finally located the source of the noise. And it was no clock.

Sharpay. Screaming. First thing in the morning. Why?

He almost smiled when he remembered where they were. _Now, _it made sense.

He sat up with a start, noticing that the others were also being woken by Sharpay's shrieks. She was still beside him, as she had been last night when they'd fallen asleep, but sat upright with her back to them.

"What's happening?" Gabriella mumbled, struggling to wake up and looking around her with confusion.

They were all in the same obscured state of being half-asleep; not certain what was real and what wasn't. By now, Sharpay's wails had subsided to repeated gasps and whimpers. Ryan put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and clambered backwards on her hands. When she turned to look at him, her face was damp with tears.

Before, she had been blocking their view, but now that she had crawled out of their line of sight, the others could see what had caused her such alarm.

Zeke.

At first glance, he just seemed to be sleeping, undisturbed by Sharpay's noise. Upon further inspection, it was clear that he was not.

"Oh my god…" Taylor whispered, swallowing down the sick that had risen in her throat. She turned away to bury herself in Chad's arms but found, to her surprise, he wasn't there. She recalled what at the time she'd thought was a dream but now, she realised, was real. Chad had woken her as he got up to 'take a leak' earlier on. It hadn't been as long ago as she'd thought as he had yet to return. When he _did _come back, he'd be in for a huge, distressing surprise.

Troy moved hurriedly to Zeke's side and began to shake the unnaturally pale and motionless boy. "Zeke!" He yelled. "_Zeke!_"

Gabriella stood up and backed off. She couldn't look at him. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be…. "No." She muttered, holding her head in her hands. She bent over and ran her fingers through her hair. "Please… no!"

"Come on, buddy." Troy continued to shake Zeke, becoming more and more forceful as Zeke showed no response.

"Tell me he's okay." Sharpay begged while weeping. "Please, just tell me… tell me he's not-…." Her body shook and her face crumpled as she broke down and bawled like a baby.

Troy fell backwards onto his bottom with defeat. Zeke wasn't waking up. "Shit, man…." He blubbered, sniffing. He wiped his arm over his face before burying his fingers and his gaze deep into the soil beneath him.

Taylor couldn't think. If Zeke was dead then this was real. Their dreams of getting home safe and sound were crushed. If one of them had died, what was to stop the rest of them from dying too; if not from starvation then from the various traps that had been laid out seemingly everywhere? If Zeke was dead…. This forest was deadly. They needed to get out of there.

"Shit!" Troy said again loudly, slamming his muddy fist into the ground. He got to his feet and walked a few paces away. It was unbearable. This whole thing. Zeke was gone. Despite their efforts, they hadn't saved him. His life had been in their hands. And now he was dead.

"Why is this happening?" Gabriella thought aloud, retuning to the panicked state she'd been in the morning before; when they'd woken to find their belongings gone. Everything was wrong. Zeke shouldn't have died. Even though she'd known it would happen from the moment she saw his injury, she never really knew it would be like this.

They were dying off. The prospect of being found had disappeared. It was only a matter of time before another one of them became victim to one of the dangerous traps. Only a matter of time before another one of them lost their life. _One down… _

"We have to get out of here." Ryan sniffed. This was it. They couldn't hang around. They were starving. They were tired. One of them had died. It seemed to him that if they didn't get out of that forest today then they had no chance of surviving to the end of the week.

Sharpay shook her head. "No." She wiped away her tears, straightened her back and held her head up high. She had to be strong. She'd had her fair share of weak moments in the last few days. She had to be strong now. That's how Zeke would have wanted it. He loved it when she was fierce. "We can't leave him." Zeke had only just died and Ryan was already trying to move on; forget it, like he wasn't one of them.

"It's not safe for us out here." Ryan insisted. He wouldn't have anyone else die. Not his friends. And definitely not his sister. They didn't _need _to die. If they could just find a way home….

Sharpay was about to protest again but Gabriella spoke first.

"It's not safe anywhere." She said quietly, exactly what Sharpay had planned to say. It was just a whisper, almost inaudible, but the grief and despair in her voice was clear and evident.

Taylor understood her friends point but she wasn't prepared to sit around any longer; waiting for death. "At least we'll have a better chance of getting out of here if we move." She said.

Troy nodded. "She's right."

Both Gabriella and Sharpay strongly disagreed. "No," Sharpay said. "She's not right. If we move we're more likely to be caught in…" She paused to glance at Zeke. "Traps." The image of the bear trap flashed in her mind.

"So you'd rather wait to starve to death?" Ryan asked his sister with shock. This was not Sharpay. Sharpay was a fighter. She never gave up. She never cowered away. She never chickened-out.

"I'd rather survive!" She bit back, suddenly quite irritated. She'd seen Zeke die. She'd seen him get caught in a trap out there. And now some of the others were seriously considering continuing their quest. As if they hadn't seen the dangers. It was stupid.

"We're going, Sharpay." Troy told her with certain finality. They didn't have time for this. And, as far as he saw it, there was no argument. Moving on was the only sensible option.

But Gabriella was having none of it. "You can't tell us what to do." She said defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere. We're safer here than out there." She pointed in no particular direction. All their journeys into the forest had ended badly. Troy seemed to have forgotten that, just the day before, they had almost died while following a rope deeper into the woods. A _rope_. Thinking back, it had probably been set out there just to lead them into that trap. They'd been stupid enough to follow.

"Gabriella," Taylor said harshly. She thought her friend was smarter than this. Less naïve. Clearly, she'd been wrong. "Don't be so ignorant." Gabriella frowned at Taylor. _That was unnecessary. _"We're safer at home." Taylor continued, putting emphasis on the final word. "The only way we can get there is if we move."

"Don't call me ignorant." Gabriella retaliated defensively, not even listening to Taylor's argument. They were supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't insult each other.

Taylor faltered. "Sorry," She muttered. "I was just saying-."

"You were just _saying,_" Sharpay interrupted. "That you think we're stupid." Taylor tried to deny it but Sharpay was still going. "Well, we'll see who's stupid when you go out there and end up dead."

Taylor reeled back as if Sharpay's words had physically hit her.

"There was no need for that, Sharpay." Troy defended Taylor, seeing how the words had affected her.

Taylor was ready to fight back. "So you're just gonna sit by his body, huh?" She asked Sharpay rhetorically. She looked at Gabriella for an answer. "Huh? Watch him rot?"

Ryan gasped at her crude wording. "Taylor!"

She ignored him. This sugar-coating had gone on too long. She was sick of walking on eggshells. The gloves were off. And Sharpay was ready to fight back. She got to her feet and approached Taylor.

"You're sick." She hissed.

Taylor was unfazed. "And you're stupid," She replied. "If you think that any good will come of staying here. I'm _trying _to help you." She meant it. She knew that maybe she'd been a bit rude. Very rude. And inappropriate. But she didn't want to see her friends starve to death. She didn't want to go down without a fight.

Sharpay shook her head. "Uh-uh." She said. "No. You're trying to be a smart-ass. As usual. You always have to have the answer, don't you?" Sharpay could feel herself getting carried away. She hated the words that were coming out of her mouth but she couldn't stop them. Even as she saw the sadness in Taylor's eyes. "But you're _wrong, _Taylor. Deal with it."

"You know what," Taylor said as she threw her hands in the air with defeat. "Fuck it." She said simply, a small sarcastic smile twisting her lips. "You wanna stay? Stay. 'Cos I'm done with you. I'm getting out of here with or without you." She shook her head. "You're not even worth it."

Sharpay took a step closer to Taylor so their noses were almost touching. They stared each other down, neither of them faltering. "Good luck with that." Sharpay said bitterly. "Remember to stay away from rivers though, yeah?"

Ryan put a hand on his sister's shoulder and began to pull her back. Things were now getting a little too heated between the girls and he knew what she could be like when she got vicious. He even thought that, if nothing was done to stop the two girls, things might even get physical. Sharpay allowed herself to be pulled away but didn't take her eyes of Taylor's for even a second. Taylor raised an eyebrow in an almost smug manner. She was trying to act like she didn't care but, in all honesty, both girls knew that things had gone too far.

It was just crazy. Cracks were definitely starting to show. And you couldn't really blame them. They'd barely eaten or slept. They were living each day in fear. They'd seen one of their best friends die. It wasn't surprising that they'd had a bit of a snap at each other, even if it had got a bit out of hand.

Taking the moment of silence as an opportunity to speak, Troy cleared his throat and asked a question that had been bothering him since soon after discovering Zeke's demise. "Where's Chad?" He'd noticed his friend's absence almost instantly, but in all the commotion he hadn't yet had a chance to ask.

Taylor finally tore her gaze from Sharpay. She turned to Troy. "He went to pee." She told him, traces of anger still evident in her voice.

He nodded but didn't seem at all satisfied with the answer. "When?"

Taylor shrugged. It was an odd question. "I don't know." She answered. "Earlier this morning?" Now, she was starting to realise why Troy had asked. Chad still wasn't back. And now that she thought about it, he couldn't have been gone a lot longer than she'd initially supposed. "Could have been last night… It was definitely dark." She raised a hand to her mouth as it finally dawned on her.

Chad was missing.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Things have been a bit crazy. That was a depressing chapter, sorry. I'm sorry for the death and the conflict (But you know you love it really.) And I'm sorry Zeke. I love him, I do. Stay tuned for the next chapter because... gosh, it's mental! I won't give anything away but, in my opinion, it's pretty freaky. And LONG! I had to cut it in half because it's so darn long. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!

_**xX M Xx**_

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Sylfaen; panose-1:1 10 5 2 5 3 6 3 3 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:67110535 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1 -369098753 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1 -369098753 63 0 4129279 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	13. The Fantastic Five

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

12. The Fantastic Five

* * *

**

All sorts of thoughts were racing through Troy's head. What if Chad was lost? What if he was caught it a trap? What if he was dead?

He glanced to his left where he saw an inconsolable Taylor. Their previous argument instantly forgotten, Sharpay and Gabriella were comforting her. '_Don't worry,' _They kept telling her. _'He's probably just taking his time_.'

To his right, Ryan had his hands cupped around his mouth as he called out Chad's name louder than anyone knew his voice could go. His voice echoed through the woods for minutes. Never once was there a reply.

In the middle of it all, Troy felt overwhelmed. Useless. And lost.

This crazy, new, unknown world of fear and death was whirling all around him. The dead body of a close friend lay right in front of him, a constant reminder of what fate could have already met Chad. There were loud, screaming, panicked voices in every direction; buzzing in his ears and gnawing at his brain. All he could see in wherever he looked were the trees that had swallowed his best-friend whole.

What was he supposed to do?

He was captain of the basketball team. He was given that role due to his ability to make decisions. He was a problem-solver. A leader. And yet, he hadn't a clue what to do. He had no idea how- or even _if_- they could find Chad. They didn't even know which way he'd gone.

He couldn't focus. So much noise. His head was pounding. Another surge of hot pain with every beat of his heart. Every time blood pumped through his veins, his head endured another loud, internal thump. Every time he moved or even blinked his brain throbbed. He couldn't even think too hard without his mind hurting. At first, he put his headache down to stress and lack of sleep and dehydration. But, looking around at his friends brought another idea to mind. He thought back to Mr. Feeny's words on their first day there;_ 'The sulphur content in the air won't affect you…. If we were here for a long period of time it would be a different story. As long as you don't eat or drink anything, you're fine.' _

The sulphur. They hadn't noticed, but it had slowly been starting to affect them all.

While Gabriella attempted to sooth Taylor, she was also trying desperately to fight back the dizziness that had been bothering her since she was rudely awakened that morning. The second she had stood up, as she reeled from the news of Zeke's death, she had been hit with a wave of nausea as her stomach threatened to spill its few contents. She thought the feeling would pass but she was still light-headed and off-balance. She guessed it must have been down to her lack of food. They really needed to eat.

Ryan had eaten. The day before. When they were following the rope after their pathetic excuse for a lunch and before the whole hole-fiasco. There were juicy, ripe, red berries on a bush he passed. They looked so irresistible. And he was starving. He couldn't help but secretly snag a few and discretely shove them into his mouth. They were nice as well. He regretted it now. He felt like he was going to vomit any second. His aching stomach had been growling in protest to the poison all night and all morning. To add to that, he had a terrible, dry cough which wasn't being helped by the fact that he'd been calling out Chad's name at the top of his lungs for so long that he could barely breathe.

Breathing, for Sharpay, was becoming increasingly difficult. It had started when she'd woken that morning. In fact, it was the _reason _she'd woken. She thought someone was sitting on her chest. And then she turned to her side to discover Zeke was dead. All hell broke loose. And throughout it all, she could feel herself wheezing. She could only take in short, quick breaths. She thought it was because of the amount she'd been crying because you often do get out of breath when hysterical with tears. But even now, as she spoke reassuring words to Taylor, she found she was finding it very tough to inhale and exhale. She had to take in careful breaths though her mouth as it was almost impossible now to breathe through her nose.

There was a burning sensation in Taylor's nose. There had been ever since Chad rescued her from the river. The water had gotten into her nostrils and eyes making both of them sting non-stop. Every time she inhaled, a jolt of pain would shoot up her nasal passages. Every time she blinked or even looked around, her eyes burned slightly. It wasn't overly painful. It wasn't unbearable. But it hurt. Her skin was tingling on the brink of being itchy. She hadn't checked but she was certain that a rash was forming on her stomach. She knew it was all down to the sulphur. It had to be. The water had a high sulphur dioxide concentration which could be very dangerous.

To add to all of this, every one of them was suffering from irritation at the back of a throat. Like the beginning of a cold; when your throat is itchy and tingly but not yet sore and you have the urge to cough. Their exposure to the sulphur was gradually affecting their health. And most of them didn't even notice. Well, not until….

Ryan suddenly stopped shouting. His face turned an almost-green colour and, without warning, he doubled over. Clutching his stomach, he groaned before his mouth opened and he spewed out the mess of his digested food. When his stomach was empty, he continued to involuntarily retch and gag.

By now, the others had stopped their separate tasks and were watching him with worry.

"You okay, Ryan?" Sharpay asked from a wary distance although the answer was obvious. As concerned as she was for her brother, she was going nowhere near his sick. Plus, she could barely breathe when stationary, she couldn't imagine the strain that moving would have on her breathing. And she didn't want to alert the others to her near-asthmatic state. For once, she didn't want the attention.

Still gasping, he raised a hand to indicate he was fine. But it was clear to all of them that he was far from fine. When he returned to his full height he was pale and sweaty.

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked. It came out sounding disgusted rather than the intended concerned. Ryan shook his head and shrugged. He didn't want them to know that he'd eaten the berries. He knew what they'd think.

"I'm okay." Ryan managed. He plonked himself down to sit on the floor.

Troy joined him and patted him on the back. "You sure man?" He asked. "That was pretty rough."

Ryan nodded whilst taking deep breaths. He still felt awful. He thought that relief would come after the nasty berries were out of his system but he still felt just as bad as he had done before. Maybe even worse.

Now certain that Ryan was no longer going to vomit, Sharpay approached her brother and knelt in front of him. He looked terrible. Although, right now, they all did. She reached out a hand and playfully ruffled his hair. "Oh, Ry…" She sighed. She shook her head and gave him a weak half smile. "We have to get to the bottom of this." She decided.

Troy nodded but Ryan was adamant that they didn't. "I'm fine now." He insisted. "Honestly."

"But what do you think caused it in the first place?" Troy asked him.

With Troy so close at his side and Sharpay right in front of him, bombarding him with questions, Ryan felt closed-in and trapped. He understood they were just trying to help but right now it just felt like an inquisition. "Could you two just back off?!" He snapped defensively. He didn't want their questions. He wanted to be alone.

Troy winced at Ryan's loud voice. His headache was growing more intense by the second. He backed off a bit, partly to comply with Ryan's request but mostly to distance himself from the noise.

Sharpay looked both shocked and hurt by her brother's words and tone of voice. "I was just trying to-." Her voice came out quieter than she'd expected.

"Well don't." Ryan huffed. He wanted to end this conversation here. He could see he'd hurt her. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. But they needed to stop digging. "I told you," He said, more softly. "I'm fine."

"Alright." Sharpay raised her hands as if in surrender. "You're fine. I get it. Whatever." The few short words were enough to take her breath away and she had to pause to get it back.

"Are _you _okay?" Troy asked, noticing Sharpay's laboured breathing.

She nodded but was unable to speak. By now her mouth was wide open and she was taking in desperate gulps of air. She was panicking. She felt as if she was about to suffocate. Drown on air.

"Sharpay," Ryan put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Calm down." He urged. "Breathe."

Gabriella and Taylor hadn't yet noticed the palaver. While all of this had been going on, they had settled on the floor, sitting cross-legged opposite each other.

"I didn't mean what I said before." Taylor admitted. "When I called you ignorant." She couldn't bear to look in Gabriella's eyes so she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I just-…. All the stuff with Zeke, I-…. I don't want to see you die Gabriella." She finally managed. "You're my best friend and I love you and I don't want to see you give up and die." She rambled, almost in tears. Her voice cracked with emotion.

Gabriella took Taylor's hand. She knew Taylor hadn't meant it. "I love you too, Tay." She said softly. Taylor looked up at her and, for the first time, their eyes met. "And I promise you," Gabriella continued with absolute determination and hope in her voice and eyes. "No-one else will die. I promise." It was a hard thing to promise. But, if she could help it, Gabriella would make sure she didn't break it.

Taylor gazed into the trees. She needed Chad. He wasn't safe out there on his own. How could he have been so stupid to wander off alone? Maybe, Taylor thought, if she'd told him about what was out there; what had _really _happened at the river, he wouldn't have been so oblivious to the dangers and he wouldn't have gone away on his own. She should have told the truth. He'd been gone for hours now. Judging from the position of the sun, it was past midday. Taylor would never forgive herself if he didn't return.

"He'll come back." Gabriella said, sensing her friends worry.

Taylor didn't believe a word of it. "You don't still think he's taking his time, do you?" She said.

Gabriella shook her head, regretting it instantly for the dizziness it caused. "No." She admitted. "But you know what he's like." She continued. "He'll surprise us."

Taylor believed that one. Gabriella was right. It would be just like Chad to suddenly appear and shock them all. He'd tell them about how he'd gotten lost and spent the day trying to get back to them.

"You're probably right, Gabriella." Taylor agreed, smiling with hope for the first time that day. Gabriella didn't answer. Taylor looked away from the forest and back at her friend, noticing instantly that Gabriella didn't seem right. "Gabi?" Gabriella was holding herself up with her hands buried deep into the soil. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting down on her lip. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"My head," Gabriella breathed. "Is spinning." She opened her eyes briefly to see the world around her spinning wildly out of control. She knew she was sitting still but it felt as if she was on a crazy rollercoaster ride.

She gagged as bile rose in her throat. "Make it stop." She whispered desperately. She felt like she was about to be sick any second. She shut her eyes again but felt Taylor's warm hands on each side of her face.

"You're alright." Taylor said. "Just focus on one thing. Open your eyes."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "I can't" She said.

"You can." Taylor told her forcefully. "It'll pass." She assured her friend. "But first you have to open your eyes, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Gabriella was on the brink of tears.

Taylor sighed. "Good." She said. "Now, I want you to look straight into my eyes and _only _in my eyes, you understand?" Gabriella groaned in reply. "Do it." Taylor demanded. "Now."

Gabriella opened her eyes. The world around her was a mess of moving colours and shapes. She'd never experienced anything like it before. She struggled to find Taylor's eyes in all of it but finally located the familiar brown orbs. She kept her eyes locked on them and, just as Taylor had said, the dizzy spell passed.

She took a deep breath as her vision finally returned to normal. "Whoa."

Taylor finally removed her hands from Gabriella's cheeks. "You better now?" That had to have been one of the scariest and most unexpected things that Taylor had seen so far in their adventure.

Gabriella barely had a chance to regain her composure when the girls heard Ryan call out for help. Both she and Taylor instantly got to their feet and hurried over to where Ryan, Troy and Sharpay were sitting, not far from them.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, noticing a red, wheezing Sharpay.

"She can't breathe." Ryan explained with panic. "I don't know what to do."

"And Troy?" Gabriella continued when she caught sight of her boyfriend. He sat at quite a distance from the others with his knees tucked to his chest and head in his hands and he rocked himself back and forth.

"I don't know!" Ryan snapped, not even looking at Troy. "We have to help Sharpay."

"Alright." Gabriella knelt reluctantly in front of Sharpay, casting another wary glance at Troy. Sharpay was clearly a priority but, to be honest, she was much more concerned about her boyfriend.

"Come on!" Ryan begged. He felt so useless. He didn't know what he could do to help. Sharpay was suffering and he could do nothing. He could see how afraid she was and he could do nothing. Nothing. "Help her! Please!"

"Shut up!" Troy yelled suddenly. His migraine was so intense now that the corners of his vision were clouded with white light. The others stared at him in shock.

"Troy?" said Gabriella.

"Just shut up!" He yelled again.

Ryan ignored him. This wasn't about Troy and his temper tantrum. Whatever his problem was could wait. Sharpay needed help. She was losing oxygen. She was slowly suffocating. She was dying. "Help her!" He repeated, even louder.

Troy groaned and buried his head further into his knees. His fingers clutched at his hair so hard he was almost tearing it out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Taylor asked Troy.

He growled and continued to rock back and forth.

"Someone please help my sister!" Ryan pleaded just as Sharpay fell onto her back with her hands grasping at her throat and chest.

Gabriella snapped into action. She knelt above Sharpay and looked into the other girl's mouth. Sharpay's throat was enflamed. It was red and swollen and narrow. If she didn't calm down, her air passages would close up altogether.

"Sharpay, you have to relax." Gabriella said. It seemed like it would be an impossible task. Gabriella thought for a moment. What would make her calm down? "Shar," she said again, putting her face right in front of Sharpay's darting gaze. "I want you to think of being back at home."

Sharpay nodded and shut her eyes though her hands still frantically clutched her chest.

"Think about the first thing you're gonna do when we get back to Albuquerque." Gabriella continued as she gently stroked the top of Sharpay's head. "A long hot bath." She soothed calmly. "Nice, fresh, clean clothes."

"Food." Taylor added from where she stood beside Ryan.

Ryan nodded eagerly. Now they were getting into it. "A soft, comfy bed." He input.

"And… guacamole facial." Sharpay added. She was still quite breathless but a lot better. It no longer looked like she was going to die.

Gabriella sat back. Her job was done. "Feeling better?" She asked as Sharpay sat up.

Sharpay nodded and smiled with gratitude while pulling leaves from her hair. "Thanks."

"And you, Troy?"

Troy didn't look up but nodded as well. "Just as long as you guys stay quiet from now on." He said. His headaches came in waves. Right now, he was okay, but what he'd just experienced was a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. At one point he even wanted to die, just so the pain would stop.

"What's wrong with us?" Ryan asked, having noticed a negative change in all of their healths.

"It's the sulphur dioxide in the air." Taylor explained. "We have different immune systems so it affects us in different ways but… we're all suffering one way or another."

"What do we do about it?" Sharpay said, not wanting to have to endure another asthma-like episode.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately," she said. "There's nothing we_ can _do. In fact, the longer we stay here, the worse it gets…. Eventually, we'll die."

That news didn't come as much of a surprise. They had embraced the idea of death by now. Now that Zeke was gone, it seemed a lot more likely that they'd join him.

Sharpay looked up hopefully. "But you seem okay Taylor." She said. "And Gabriella." Maybe Taylor was wrong. Maybe they had caught a bug. An easily-curable bug. Maybe their symptoms would just pass and they'd be fine. Maybe they wouldn't die.

Taylor shook her head sadly. "We're not." Was all she said.

The acidic water had badly affected her eyes and skin. She was itchy all over and her vision was permanently blurred. It wasn't terrible. She could see. But it would get worse. And she knew it. She'd lose her vision. The effects of the water were irreversible. Even if they did get found, she'd be blind for the rest of her life.

Troy finally raised his head out of his hands. "You're not?" He asked, mainly directing his question at Gabriella. All this time he'd been caught up in his own agony, he hadn't thought about how she might be suffering. And he'd promised her she'd be okay.

"It's nothing." Gabriella dismissed. She knew how protective Troy could be and really didn't need his woe.

Taylor shot her a look. What she'd just seen Gabriella go through was not _nothing_. Gabriella's eyes discretely pleaded with her not to tell so, for now, Taylor decided to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she looked at the floor and let herself get lost in her thoughts. "Chad's not coming back, is he?" She accepted sadly. "He's dead…." She had to expect the worst in this forest. Chances were; they'd probably never see Chad again. That thought was almost unbearable for her.

Gabriella stood up and walked to Taylor. She held her best friend in a tight hug. "We'll find him." She said, her voice muffled as her mouth was buried in Taylor's hair.

Taylor pulled out of the hug. "Will we?" She looked doubtful.

"Of course." Troy chimed in. He too stood and approached Taylor and Gabriella. "And we'll start looking now." He looked to the others for their approval. Ryan got to his feet to indicate that he was ready.

Sharpay nodded but did not stand. "Just gimme a minute." She said. She wanted to say goodbye to Zeke. She still felt like she couldn't leave him just lying there. It would be like abandoning a sleeping child in the middle of nowhere. He'd be so exposed and vulnerable and alone. It just felt wrong. "You guys go ahead. I won't be long."

Ryan shook his head. "No more splitting up." He insisted. The others nodded with agreement. "From now on, we stick together."

Sharpay sighed but knew there would be no swaying her brother's decision. Her farewell to Zeke would have to be public.

Not bothering to stand, she crawled over to where he lay and sat down by his midsection. She ignored the eyes that were undoubtedly burning a hole in her back and leant down so her face was almost touching his.

"I know I never told you," She whispered so only he could hear. If he could hear her at all. "But I always really liked you." She admitted with regret. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and knew the others were waiting for her so she decided to cut the moment short. "I'm sorry." She said. It didn't seem like enough. She was never going to see him again. Sorry didn't quite cut it. Her body's instincts took over and, before her mind could do anything to stop her, she leant down further and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. His skin was cold but soft under her lips. "Sorry." She whispered again.

Sharpay got to her feet and, with a flick of the hair and a semi-deep breath, she regained her usual composure. "Which way are we going then?" She asked as if she hadn't a care in the world. She stunned the others with her ability to detach so suddenly. But then, that was just Sharpay's way.

This was the first time they'd thought about it. They had no idea which way Chad had gone. Whichever direction they went could be the complete opposite way that Chad had gone in. As if on cue, something then happened to give them a very large clue.

Troy looked around. "Did you guys hear that?"

Of course they had. They all had. A shout. Distant but audible. Chad's shout. It was almost as if he knew they were looking for him. As if he was trying to lead them the way. Either that or he was hurt. Scared. In danger. Maybe all of them.

Taylor took Gabriella's hand. "Let's go." She said eagerly. They were going to find him. He wasn't dead. Gabriella nodded and began to walk with Taylor in the direction they'd heard Chad's voice come from. Neither of them dared to look back at who they were leaving behind. Zeke. Poor Zeke.

Sharpay followed slowly, not wanting to cause herself too much strain and risk another breathing disaster. Ryan wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and shot her a feeble but supportive grin. Maybe things would get better.

Troy made his way to the front of the group, anxiously leading the way. He wanted to find Chad. He needed to find Chad. It was too weird to be without his best friend. At the same tine, however, venturing even deeper into the forest; away from the territory they had only just started to get used to, seemed extremely daunting.

It was getting dark again. There never seemed to be enough hours in the day in this place. The sun was already disappearing under the horizon. The sky was already a darkish blue. And yet it seemed they had only just woken up.

They hadn't heard Chad shout since the first time. By now, they weren't even sure if they were still going in the right direction. By now, they were starting to doubt their senses. Maybe it wasn't Chad they'd heard after all. Maybe it had just been wishful thinking. By now, they were regretting their decision to leave their resting place. What if Chad had returned when they were gone? He'd have no idea where they were.

Before long, it was almost pitch black. They'd been walking without talking in the vain hope that they'd hear another of Chad's cries but sadly, the forest lived up to its name. Silent.

Well, mostly.

There was a loud rustling sound to their left. Instinctively, the group hastened their pace and huddled together. They looked around but were surrounded by mostly darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Taylor asked quietly. She hoped it was Chad but, realistically, she knew it probably wasn't. Something about it seemed more sinister.

There was a click like a twig snapping to their right. This was getting freaky. There were no animals in this forest. So something else must have been causing the noises. Something. Or someone.

"I don't like it." Sharpay peered into the darkness, her imagination conjuring up horrible images that might explain what she was hearing.

Then, the most terrifying of the noises. It sounded like the wind whistling through the trees, making a whisper-like sound echo all around them. Except there _was _no wind. The night was still.

"What_ is_ this?" Ryan whispered. They were walking quickly now. Panicking. "What's happening?"

Behind them came an echo like an animal panting. It lasted only a couple of seconds and then was suddenly silenced. They walked quicker still.

"I'm scared." Gabriella whimpered, tightening her grip on Taylor's hand. It was an uncharacteristic display of weakness but, in the circumstances, you couldn't blame her.

"_Chad!_" Troy called out suddenly, shocking them all. His own loud noise was enough to make his head throb in protest.

Sharpay frantically smacked him on the arm. "Don't!" She hissed. For some reason she didn't want their whereabouts to be known. As if there was something out there. Stalking them. But she was too late. Their location had already been given away.

A loud noise erupted all around them. A long, agonised moan like some kind of creature being slaughtered.

Sharpay clasped a hand over her mouth to silence the horrified gasp that threatened to escape her.

"What was _that_?" Ryan asked so quietly that his voice almost couldn't be heard.

They quickened their pace again but there seemed to be no escape. The noises were surrounding them. In all directions. A _snap _here. A _hiss _there. Thuds. Cracks. Whispers. Growing into a loud crescendo.

By now, despite their exhaustion, hunger and individual ailments, they were running. Sprinting. Desperate for their own freedom. The unnatural moan returned. This time so loud that whatever had caused it seemed to be right inside their heads. For all they knew, behind the blanket of pitch-black darkness, the creator of the noises could have been right in front of them. They could have been running straight for it. Whatever _it_ was.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, that was a long one. Call me a wuss but writing that actually really freaked me out. Cyber-hugs and kisses and a playful pat on the head to the reviewers for the last 2 chapters;**ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, Always-Here-Imani, ILuvZacEfron, ChaylorTwilightQueen10, utmy123, RissaIzDeBomb, Saynt Jimmy, charlotteloveszacefron, TheDiamondPrincess** and **chaylorlover101**. I'm glad you're still reading this and hope you tune in until the end (which will be chapter 20 for those who were wondering)!

**_xX M Xx_**


	14. The Quiet Before The Storm

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

13. Quiet Before the Storm

* * *

  
**

Silence.

So instant. As if someone had suddenly muted the world. All the sounds that had terrorised them. Gone. In a second. Just gone.

Troy halted without warning, causing the others to collide with his back. They stood for a second, in silence.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked him, still desperate to keep moving. Sure, the noises had stopped, but maybe it was the quiet before the storm. And, right now, the quiet seemed somehow scarier than all the commotion.

"Shh." He replied, raising a hand to quiet her.

The others hovered behind him anxiously. What was he playing at? They weren't safe standing still in one spot. They weren't safe.

Oblivious to their concerns, Troy squinted in the darkness. In this light, they could barely see anything but black. But the moon was peeking through a gap in the dense leaves above them, its rays shining down and illuminating a small area of the forest floor.

"Do you see that?" He pointed over to the light area where the ground seemed somewhat different. Unlike its surrounding forest floor, this area was smooth and leaf and mud-free. And it was moving. Slowly. Moving.

"We should go back." Taylor suggested, already taking a few retreating steps.

To the dismay of the others, Troy did the exact opposite. He stepped forward, closer to the mystery floor. Gabriella's hand closed quickly around his arm. Even in the dim light, he could see her fiercely shaking her head.

Troy gently pulled his arm from her grip. "You guys wait here." He directed cautiously. He didn't want them in danger because of his curiosity. If he was going to take a closer look, he would do it alone.

Gabriella was about to protest but Troy put a finger to her lips. "Stay quiet." He whispered. He removed his finger from her lips and kissed her tenderly where it had been pressed.

Then he turned and took two steps in the direction of the patch of light. He was closer to it, but the object was still unclear. He took another step forward. And another. And another. And one final step. Until he was right above it. It was right at his feet. And it was alive. He could hear it breathing.

He wanted to turn around. Run in the opposite direction. But something was pulling him to this creature. Like a magnetic force. Like the ray of moonlight that had guided them straight to it. There was something about it. He just couldn't tear his eyes away.

His gaze poured over what was in front of him; the shredded material of a torn t-shirt, the smooth skin underneath. The unruly curls of hair. Even in the darkness, he knew what he was looking at. _Who _he was looking at.

Troy fell to his knees beside his fallen friend. Chad lay motionless but for his breathing, face in the ground.

Relief? Confusion? Anguish? Troy didn't know what to feel. It all seemed unreal. Like an obscure dream. He put a hand on Chad's back and shook him gently. His fingers traced Chad's skin through a tear in his clothing. He could briefly feel Chad's pulse at his fingertips.

"Chad?" He said timidly.

There was no response.

In a single, effortless movement, Troy rolled Chad onto his back. What he saw shocked him to the core. What he saw was what he had least expected.

Chad's wide eyes stared right back into his. His body was stiff. His face was frozen into a terrified expression that mirrored Troy's. Troy noticed that, through a tear in the front of Chad's shirt, his skin was scratched and raw. Even in the darkness, he could see the odd glisten of sweat and blood in the moonlight.

Only one thought was running through his mind. Not that he had found his friend. Not that Chad was bleeding. Not that the others were still waiting worriedly behind him, unaware of his discovery. All he wanted to know was what had happened to make his best-friend so afraid that he couldn't even move. To be frozen with fear was the stuff of movies and books. Troy had never seen it happen in real life.

"Chad?" Troy whispered again.

A touch of recognition flashed across Chad's face. His lips stopped their incessant trembling and opened slightly. But his petrified gaze remained unchanged.

Troy waved his hand in front of Chad's face. "Can you hear me?"

Chad surprised Troy by suddenly thrashing his head from side to side in a desperate and violent frenzy. He shut his eyes and, for a second, Troy thought his friend was having a fit. "Get away from me." He begged. He opened his eyes again and yelped at the sight of the others approaching behind Troy. He clambered backwards until he was backed up against a tree with nowhere else to go. Cornered. "Please…." He snivelled, shielding himself with his arms. He continued to shake his head in frantic plea. "Don't hurt me."

The others exchanged worried glances but, not wanting to distress Chad any further, they backed off slightly.

"What's happened to him?" Taylor asked in a choked whisper. In the day that he had been gone from them, something had clearly affected Chad enough to make him display such an indescribable fear that none of them had ever witnessed before. He'd only been away from them a day. And yet, he seemed broken. He seemed like a different person.

"It's okay." Troy tried to explain softly.

Chad wrapped his arms around himself and groaned. "No." He said quietly.

"You're safe now." He continued. It didn't even seem like Chad was listening. He was too busy rocking himself in some sort of daze.

Troy reached out to touch Chad's shoulder but Chad was quick and lashed out at his friend's outstretched hand. Troy reeled back, shocked and physically hurt by Chad's aggressive reflexes. He nursed his stinging hand and tried again to get through to Chad. This time, he opted for the less dangerous verbal approach.

"We won't hurt you." He insisted, as pleasantly as he could. "We're your friends. Remember?" Chad showed no signs of change. "It's me." Troy continued. "It's Troy."

The panic in Chad's eyes subsided a little at the sound of a familiar name. "T-Troy?"

Troy nodded slowly. He was finally impacting Chad's defensive shield of fear. "Yeah, man. We found you."

Chad narrowed his eyes and look sceptically at the threateningly large silhouette in front of him. He wasn't about to let his guard down. He couldn't do that again. Not out here. He knew to trust nothing in this forest. He'd learned that the hard way.

He began to savagely bite his nails. His nerves were grating his sanity. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't. All he knew was that he wasn't safe.

Troy didn't think Chad was going to respond when suddenly, he spoke. His words were quiet and unexpected so Troy didn't quite catch them.

"What did you say?" He asked. He leaned closer for a better chance of hearing.

Out of nowhere, Chad's hands grasped Troy's upper arms. Troy winced at the firm, tight grip that Chad had on him. Chad's actions jarred his previous shoulder injury and Troy couldn't help but cry out in pain.

Chad didn't even seem to notice. He pulled Troy towards him so Troy could see nothing but his eyes. His intense, powerful, venomous gaze sent a shiver down Troy's spine and he found himself fearing for his life. He actually thought that Chad might hurt him.

"Troy." Chad said, almost questioning the word as it left his mouth.

Troy nodded, pursing his lips to contain any more agonised outbursts.

"Get out." Chad growled. "You have to get out of here!" His grip on Troy tightened and he shook his friend slightly as if to get his point across.

Then, something in him seemed to snap. Troy saw an instant visible change in him. No more fury. No more passion or power. Anguish. Just pure anguish. He released his hold on Troy. Troy stumbled backwards onto his backside and watched in silence as Chad gazed wistfully up at the sky, tears brimming in his eyes.

"We're not safe." He uttered in an almost imperceptible whisper. His gaze flicked back down to Troy. For a moment, Troy thought he was going to get grabbed again, and subconsciously backed away slightly.

Chad noticed. Troy, his best-friend, was afraid of him. Then again, he _had_ been rambling like a nutcase. Considering what he'd been through though, his behaviour was acceptable. He was lucky he hadn't lost his mind completely. He finally came to terms with the situation, realising now that, he had been found. He was no longer alone. Troy and the others had found him. The others, who had stood and watched him in silence as he practically attacked Troy.

"I-…I'm sorry." Chad said finally. Troy heaved an outward sigh of relief. Chad was back. "I didn't mean to…" He tried to explain. Everything was a mess. His head was all jumbled up. He was hurt. Confused. Afraid. He'd lashed out at the ones who had come to help him. He had lost control.

Troy reached out to his friend again, this time, more reluctant. When Chad did nothing to stop him, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You cool?" He asked. Obviously, Chad wasn't 'cool'. He'd just had a near-mental-breakdown. He'd been through god-knows-what within the last twenty-four hours or so. But what Troy really wanted to know was if Chad was back to normal now. He wanted to be sure that there'd be no more eruptions.

Chad nodded. "Cool." He answered. He looked up at the group in front of him. "But we're not safe." He reminded them. "We're….We're not the only ones out here."

His friends reeled at the news.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, finally finding his voice after what seemed like hours of stunned silence.

"We're not alone in this forest." Chad reiterated. "I s-saw…." He trailed off as his night of hell came flooding back into his memories. "I saw…" He tried again but found that his voice failed him.

Troy squeezed Chad's shoulder supportively where his hand already lay. "What, Chad?" He asked quietly. "What did you see?"

**

* * *

A/N: **That one was pretty short but the next one won't be. In the next chapter, we'll be finding out just what exactly happened to little Danforth on his 'night of hell'. I'm excited to find out. Are you?

**_xX M Xx_**


	15. A Night In Hell

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

14. A Night in Hell

* * *

  
**

He wouldn't have gone if he hadn't been completely desperate, but Chad hadn't been to the toilet since before they'd arrived at the forest and he couldn't hold it in any longer. The others were sound asleep, which was understandable after the eventful day they'd all had, so he decided that now was the perfect opportunity to sneak away, relieve himself and return freshly rejuvenated. In his haste, getting up from where he lay on the floor, Chad accidently nudged Taylor. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled, rolling over to face him.

He didn't mean to wake her. She needed rest. She'd had a very tough day, what with almost dying and all. "Just gonna take a leak." He said softly. "Go back to sleep."

He waited until she had closed her eyes again before wandering off to find a good spot. He didn't want to be too close in case one of his friends woke up and saw him. But, obviously, he didn't want to go too far either. It was dark out there and he needed to be able to make his way back easily and quietly. So he walked into the trees and found the ideal place where he could still see where his friends were but was far enough to be able to hide himself if one of them did decide to roam after him.

As strange as it was; peeing against a tree out in the open, it was also a great relief. At least there was one less thing to weigh on his mind. He was just doing up his flies when things started to get strange. There were quiet, hollow thuds all around him, as if the trees that surrounded him were dropping rocks to the ground. The sound reverberated and then faded. It was only now that he realised just what kind of situation he'd gotten himself into. He was alone in the forest.

It was probably nothing but he decided to get back to the others. He was done now anyway so there was no need for him to procrastinate. It wasn't long after he started walking that he realised that he was hearing more footsteps than his own. However, even with the knowledge that he was being followed, he did not allow himself to panic as he was certain that, if he made a sudden movement, whoever was behind him would strike. So he continued to walk, hoping that he would make it back to his friends safely.

He was almost there as well. He was within a stones throw of where Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke all lay in a neat row. He thought he was going to make it. In fact, he was starting to doubt that he _was _being followed. Because, logically, who would be following him out there in the middle of nowhere? Who would follow him and why? He told himself he was just tired and that his mind was playing tricks on him. But what he told himself was wrong.

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around his middle, lifting him clean off the floor and knocking the air out of him with one tight squeeze. He opened his mouth to shout but his attacker was one step ahead of him and, before a sound could leave his mouth, a huge, dirty hand was clamped over it. The sour, grimy fingers slid carelessly in and out of his open mouth making him moan with disgust. He writhed and kicked and bucked in an attempt to free himself from the sturdy grip that was around his body but to no avail. He was too weak. He tried to shout against the hand that silenced him but no sound could pass the barrier.

And there, right in front of him; peaceful in sleep, lay his six friends, completely oblivious to his situation. Ironically, they were all he could see. Chad knew that if he could just get their attention, the combined strength of the seven of them could easily overpower his one foe. But that was the issue. He couldn't get their attention because the unfaltering arms around him made it impossible for him to make any kind of sound at all. And now, he was being carried away; backwards into the forest.

Chad knew he had to think quickly because, before long, he'd be too far from his friends to be able to find his way back. So he thought. Hard. And only one thing came to mind. His jaw snapped shut and his teeth closed around the podgy fingers that flittered clumsily in and out of his mouth. For a split second, he could taste the blood. The next, he was on the floor. No more restraints. His ambusher had dropped him. And Chad didn't waste his time.

He climbed hurriedly to his feet and ran. Unfortunately, after being dropped, his direction had changed and he no longer found himself facing the camp of his friends, just tree upon tree upon tree. But that didn't stop him. He weaved dangerously around his obstacles. He didn't care where he was running as long as he got away from whoever had tried to take him. Why had someone tried to take him?

He couldn't hear footsteps behind him and, without stopping, had a look to see if he was being chased. All he could see was darkness. His legs were getting tired and his lungs were burning. In his chest, he could taste blood each time he inhaled. Despite all this and the fact that he now had no idea where he was, Chad refused to stop running. Not until he was certain he was safe.

The thought of traps hadn't occurred to him at all but, to be fair, he was considerably preoccupied. And even if he had thought about traps, the one he was to run into was so well hidden that there was no way he could avoided it anyway.

A hoop of rope closed around his ankle and, before he could react, he was tugged into the air where he dangled upside down from his captured leg. He grunted out of shock and hurt but didn't attempt to shout, knowing that making noise would only give away his location and, with the position he was currently in; completely unable to defend himself, he really didn't want to be found. He tried to conjure up enough strength to pull his upper body- against the gravity that suspended him- far enough upward to be able to reach his ankle so he could untie himself. He couldn't even reach his knees.

His lips were throbbing due to the blood that had rushed to his head and his ears were roaring. The pressure on his ankle was growing and he could feel the rough rope digging into his skin. As he wriggled, the fibres bit deeper into his flesh until he felt the warm liquid of blood slowly dripping down his leg, past his knee and into his underwear.

He heard someone approaching and knew instantly that it was bad news. He was helpless and exposed and there was absolutely nothing he could do to escape. All he could do was wait to be found. A shadowy figure appeared in the darkness. It was hard enough to make out the moving shape in the dark, not to mention the fact that he was now seeing things upside-down, but he could see that, whatever it was, was slowly shuffling towards him as if without a care in the world.

As it got closer, it got clearer and, before long, Chad could make out the silhouette of what looked like a large, burly man. He walked- or rather, hobbled heavy-footedly- with his back hunched but, regardless of his bent back, still displayed an abnormal height. He wore loose, torn clothes and no shoes and the top of his head was dotted with uneven clumps of tangled, wispy hair. His breathing was loud and came out in short growl-like pants.

The ogre-like man stopped walking, just a foot from Chad's face. He leaned forward to closely inspect his catch. His vile smell was overpowering. He lifted his hands and slowly traced them over Chad's unguarded body. Unable to do anything else, Chad wriggled and swayed to try to distance himself from the man, or at least encourage him to stop.

The sudden movement seemed to anger the man. He grabbed Chad by the waist and dug his sharp, claw-like fingers into his flesh. Chad yelped but could do nothing to free himself from the painful grip. His sides were burning as the man shook him violently as if he were nothing but a rag-doll. When convinced he had put Chad in his place, the man stepped back and continued his inspection.

Chad wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw a small smile on his wonky, misshapen features.

"What do you want?" Chad spat fiercely. He tried to emit as much confidence and courage in his voice as he could but inside he was feeling more afraid than he'd ever been.

The man took another step back, shocked and surprised by Chad's voice. He tilted his head to the side curiously and reached a hand up to Chad's face while licking his lips ravenously. Chad tried to turn away but he could only crane his head so far to the side. One of the man's brittle fingers protruded and he traced it lightly over Chad's bottom lip.

"You want me to bite you again?" Chad threatened as he shook his head to get the hand away from him.

Chad didn't know if the primitive man understood him or not but his words did seem to have an effect because the man backed off, side-stepped and started walking again, past Chad, in the direction he'd already been travelling in.

Chad didn't protest. As long as the man left him and moved on, at least he could eventually free himself from the trap and find his way back to his friends. But freeing himself wouldn't be an option, as he was soon to learn.

There was a snap as the rope was cut. The pressure on his ankle suddenly disappeared and he went plummeting head-first to the ground. His head impacted the floor with a soft thud before the rest of his body followed. The blunt trauma was enough to make him dizzy and disorientated. With a groan, he rolled over onto his back, clutching his throbbing head in both hands. Above him, the image of the leafy branches blurred and swayed unnaturally and he slowly became aware of the fact that he was swimming in and out of consciousness.

The rope around his ankle was pulled tight again and the floor beneath him started to move. He stayed awake long enough to realise that he was being dragged away, then surrendered to the darkness.

Chad didn't know how long he'd been out cold but, when he awoke, it was still dark. The first thing he became aware of was the relentless throbbing of his head. He was half-lying, half-sitting, propped up against a square, wooden pillar on a dusty, rotten wood floor. He didn't bother to look at his surroundings. All he knew was that he was alone and that he had to escape before his captor returned.

His hands were messily tied around the pillar with untidy knots but apart from that, he had no other restraints. He got to work immediately, gnawing at the knots with his teeth. It hurt his jaw but within a few minutes he had succeeded in untying himself. It had been easier than he'd expected but, then again, he had been tied up by a man who seemed to have to mental age of a three-year-old.

Using the pillar for support, Chad got to his feet. His eyes scanned the small, dark room he was in for an exit. There was a tiny, clouded window and a heavy door beside it. Without a second though, Chad made his way to the door and twisted its greasy handle. It was locked. Maybe this guy wasn't so stupid after all. He was in the process of pulling and shoving the door with all his strength when he heard a distant but familiar growl. He'd taken too long. The man was returning.

The door was a lost cause so Chad went for his only other option; the window. He had no time to think it through so he just kicked out the glass and climbed through the jagged hole. The shattered glass ripped through his thin t-shirt and scratched his skin but he paid no attention the stinging sensation and ran.

The man was on his tail in seconds. He could hear the heavy footsteps chasing close behind him. He heard the angered grunts and the loud, agonised moans. In his mind, he could picture the face of the man behind him; the wild eyes and crazy, crooked grin. He was scared out of his mind. And he was certain he was going to die.

There were noises all around him. At one point, he even thought he heard someone call his name. Then suddenly, one of his frantic feet got caught on a heavy rock and he stumbled to the floor face first.

He couldn't move. All he could think about was how his now angry kidnapper was going to tear him to shreds. He was going to die and he knew it. And it was going to be painful. Savage. He would never see Taylor again. He would never see Troy again. His young life was about to be cut short.

He felt the dreaded hand on his shoulder and knew that the end was near. Now, he only had one thought;

_Please God, let this nightmare end…

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. It's the end of term so things are a little bit crazy. I know that probably wasn't as satisfying as you'd hoped it would be as well. I'm off school now as of today so updates should be a lot more frequent. The story should be over by xmas day. I've already written chapters 15 and 16 so they will both be up this weekend. It's all one hell of a rollercoaster ride! Thanls for reading and please review.

**_xX M Xx_**


	16. The Beginning Of The End

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

15. The Beginning Of The End  


* * *

  
**

"…And I guess that's when you guys found me." Chad finished recalling the events to his intently listening friends.

They allowed his shocking tale to sink in. They had known that they weren't safe out in the forest alone. But now, a whole new threat had been added to the equation. Like a villain out of a story book, this beast-like man that Chad described was scarier than anything else they had faced so far. And it was no longer a case of if they'd find their way home, if they'd starve or even if they'd get caught in any more traps. Now, it was simply a case of _when _their stalker would next strike.

And they were completely defenceless.

Troy got to his feet and helped Chad to a standing position. Taylor hesitantly approached her boyfriend, unsure of what to do as he seemed more fragile and frail than she had ever seen him. He avoided her concerned gaze and focused on the floor with shame. Without a word, she pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised. It was wrong that he'd had to go through what he had experienced. No-one deserved the nightmare he had endured.

He sniffed and tried to forget it all. He tried to focus only on her. How she felt in his arms. Warm and soft. There was nothing else. No danger. Just him and her. The bliss didn't last long.

"Those noises…" Sharpay began, needing an explanation for the sounds she'd heard. "It sounded like more than one guy. It didn't even sound human."

Chad released Taylor and looked at Sharpay. "That monster… he's not human…" He whispered. He frowned as he noticed a change in the group. "W-where's Zeke?" In the back of his mind, he knew the answer already. The look on their faces only confirmed his initial thought.

While Taylor weaved her arm around his waist, Gabriella opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it again and look away.

Chad sighed and shook his head. "When?" He asked simply.

"This morning." Ryan answered.

Morning? Now Chad was confused. All this time, he'd thought all the events had happened on the same night. As far as he could tell, it was still the same night that he'd gone into the forest alone. How long had he been gone?

"If this… man…" Gabriella said, looking nervously around her. "If he's out here… where are we supposed to go?" She asked. "Where are we safe?" This was unknown territory. _His _territory. They didn't know where they were. _He _did. He probably knew their next move before they did. He would always be one step ahead of them. "What do we do?"

They didn't have many options.

"I have an idea." Ryan spoke up. He knew they probably wouldn't agree. In fact, the more he thought about it, _he _didn't really agree with it himself. It was dangerous. And it could end up not working. But it was something. And it was better than nothing.

The others waited expectantly for his answer.

"We could…" He began. "Well, uh, we could…. I mean, i-if you guys w-."

"Spit it out, Ryan." Sharpay urged impatiently.

Ryan sighed. "You said there was a cabin, right?" He asked Chad. "When you were… taken? He took you to a cabin…." When Chad nodded, he continued. "Maybe there's something there that we could… Like, if we just found it-."

"No way." Chad said firmly. He'd only just got out of that place. He was never going back. "Didn't you hear what I've been saying?" he asked with disbelief. Was Ryan crazy? Or was he just stupid? Going to the cabin was the complete opposite to what they should be doing.

"I know," Ryan tried to explain. He knew he'd face resistance from Chad but, to his surprise, the others all seemed quite acceptant of his idea. "But it's our only-."

"He's strong." Chad reminded him. "And he's crazy. He's fast…."

Ryan already had an answer for that one. "We get that he's strong but there's six of us. We could overpower him easily."

"And kill him?" Chad asked. "Is that what you plan on doing?"

That was tougher for Ryan to answer. He hadn't thought about killing the man. Just catching him. "We could always tie him up or something…" He proposed. "Knock him out?"

Chad was not at all convinced. "And what do you suggest we do when we get there anyway?" He shot Ryan another question. "It's an old, wooden cabin. The guy doesn't have a phone or anything."

"He might have food." Sharpay cut in. Ryan's idea was growing on her.

"From where?" Chad said. "The only food he'd have would be from the forest and we all know it's poisoned."

Ryan knew that better than anyone, but he still didn't allow Chad to deride his plan. It was going to happen. The others were up for it. It was just a case of persuading Chad now. His hesitance was understandable but they needed his co-operation more than anything. His involvement was vital.

"Chad," Gabriella said softly. Ryan was getting nowhere with him so she decided to have a go. "We know you're scared, okay?" Chad looked at the floor. "We all are." She explained. "But we have to do something. Would you rather we wait for him to find us again?"

He shook his head. That's the last thing he wanted. Taylor tightened her arm around his waist and squeezed him to her to let him know that she was there. She was there for him and always would be.

Troy could tell that Chad was slowly being won over. He could see the thoughts running through his brain as he tried to rationalise and evaluate the situation. "C'mon, man," he encouraged. "We're all in this together, remember?"

"I guess so." Chad murmured. He sighed with defeat. "Fine." He accepted, not sure what he was getting himself into. He never wanted to see that _creature _again. He didn't want to put himself in such danger. But Troy was right. He wasn't alone any more. His friends had his back. And he trusted them with his life. They _had_ risked themselves to find him after all.

Ryan almost applauded with satisfaction. "Great." He smiled. They had a plan and, if things went well, perhaps they'd be out of the forest within the next twenty-four hours. He wasn't sure how that would come about but something about that cabin seemed promising. It was, without doubt, their last glimmer of hope.

Taylor wrapped her other arm around Chad and hugged him tenderly with her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart racing and knew that the decision had been hard for him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He forgot the circumstances for a moment and smiled. A genuine, happy smile. "What was that for?" He asked, secretly hoping for another.

Taylor smiled back and settled her head back on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "For being so brave." She explained tiredly.

He shut his eyes. Brave? As far as he was concerned, he was anything but. He was a coward. He was frightened. He was not brave.

As Taylor withdrew her arms from where they had been draped around him, her hand grazed over the scratches on his stomach. He winced and yelped involuntarily. She sprang back, unaware of what she had done to hurt him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The others got closer to him, all of them equally as troubled by his sudden outburst.

Before now, Chad had paid little attention to the constant stinging at his middle. Now, rather than answer the question, as he wasn't really quite sure what was wrong, he pulled up his torn t-shirt to reveal the partially shredded skin underneath. The glass from the shattered window he had climbed through had badly scratched him. The cuts weren't deep and they weren't bleeding and, as long as they weren't aggravated, they didn't hurt too much either, but they certainly looked awful.

"Dude…" Troy breathed.

Chad pulled his shirt back down to cover the horrid, raw skin. "It'll heal." He assured the others and himself.

They all stood in silence for a moment. They were each lost in their own thoughts.

Taylor wondered if it _would _heal. Or if it would get infected. She wondered if Chad would end up like Zeke; dying a slow and painful death. His injury was nowhere near as bad as Zeke's but it was an open wound and could easily get infected.

Gabriella was thinking about what the day that would follow might hold. They were going to have to find the cabin, fight, avoid or perhaps kill this strange man, and then find their way home. All of which had to be done while they were exhausted, starving and unwell. It was going to be hard.

Sharpay couldn't stop thinking about Zeke. It was weird and ironic how she only realised her true feelings for him when he was dead. If only she hadn't been such a stubborn person, so obsessed with the way things _should _be, she would have been able to share her feelings with him. Now it was too late.

Chad was scared for his life and the lives of his friends. They were walking straight into a dangerous situation. They probably wouldn't come out of it alive. He didn't want his friends to be victim to the man like he had been. He didn't want their lives to be taken away from them.

Ryan thought hard about his plan. If things went wrong, the deaths of his friends would be on his hands. He led them to it. It would be his fault. He hoped it would all work out but knew that there was a ninety-nine percent chance it wouldn't. But this plan was all they had.

Troy knew they probably wouldn't make it. But he was done with sitting around and waiting to be found. He was ready to take a stand. He was ready to fight back. He wasn't going to allow himself to be a victim any more. He was bigger than that. Stronger. If he was going to die, he was going down fighting.

"Do you remember the way?" Troy asked suddenly. This was the reason Chad was so crucial. He was the only one with the slightest chance of being able to locate the cabin.

Chad looked around to try and determine which direction he had run from. It had been dark. It still was. But the sun was rising now, making their surroundings look different in the dim but evident light. "I'm not sure." He shrugged. "I was just running, you know? I didn't care where I was going as long as I was distancing myself from him…" He trailed off and shrugged again. "I just don't know."

"Think." Ryan pushed.

Chad pointed out into the trees. "That way?" he said with uncertainty. "I'm not sure… but I think it was that way."

'Not sure' was good enough for them. "Let's go then." Ryan decided. He began walking in the direction Chad had pointed. The others followed without hesitation. This was the start of something huge.

This was, in a way, the beginning of the end.

**

* * *

A/N: **This chapter wasn't too eventful but I can guarantee that from now until the end it is pure action. Thanks for reviewing!

_**xX M Xx**_


	17. The Cabin

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

16. The Cabin

* * *

**

It was just getting light when the cabin first came into view. They had been walking slowly and cautiously for a couple of hours, staying alert and making as little noise as possible. They reached a large, flat clearing where the long, uncut grass was free of trees. In the centre of the clearing stood a small, wooden cabin.

"There it is." Chad said. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at what had previously been his prison.

It was so tiny it almost looked like an oversized shed. It was constructed solely of wooden logs and, although it may one day have been sturdy and sufficient, it now looked fit to collapse. The once neat, fresh wood was now rotting. The planks that made up the steps to the porch were dipped and worn. The single window with its clouded and seemingly never-cleaned glass was smashed for obvious reasons. And the roof was riddled with various holes.

They remained within the cover of the trees for a moment to plan their next move. This was it. Their survival rested on the following events. It had to go right. Because they all knew one slip-up would cost their lives.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sharpay asked quietly. They all looked to Ryan for the answer.

He'd been thinking about it for their journey and he was certain now that he had a flawless plan. "Well," He started. "It looks empty," he observed as closely as he could from their distance. Obviously, he wasn't sure and _that _could prove to be a problem. "So I say we go in, look around, one of us can keep watch and we can get out of there before he comes back."

Troy nodded. "But what if he comes back while we're in there?"

"And what if he's already there?" Gabriella added.

Ryan had already considered these options. "We can take him down." He said confidently.

"But he's huge." Chad reminded him. "I mean, the guy is _huge_." He emphasized. He remembered how dwarfed he felt when the man's bulky arms had wrapped around him.

"There are six of us, Chad." Sharpay assured him. "There's only one of him."

Chad still wasn't convinced but they were there now and there was no turning back. He stayed silent and gazed at the cabin. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that things were going to end badly.

"What exactly are we looking for in there?" Taylor asked out of the blue. She wasn't sure if her vision was good enough to be able to find whatever it was that they were in search of. Everything in front of her was clearly visible; she knew what things were and could still determine distance and colour, but it all seemed a bit blurred around the edges.

"Anything." Ryan answered broadly. "Whatever might help us to find our way out of here. Whatever we can use to our advantage."

Troy bent over and picked up a small but heavy log of wood. He inspected it in his arms and silently pivoted it in a practice swing. He grinned with satisfaction. If worst came to worst, he thought, he could always just smack the guy around the head with it.

Gabriella watched her boyfriend and couldn't help but smile. He could be so random sometimes. It almost seemed as if he had forgotten where they where, he was a child again and he was readying himself for an imaginary adventure. Her smile sank as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"Good idea, Troy." Ryan said, also noticing Troy's make-shift weapon. "We should all arm ourselves."

They each gazed down at the floor but it seemed that Troy had taken the best that the forest had to offer. Just their luck to be surrounded by wood but still be unable to find anything more harmful than a relatively heavy twig.

Sharpay lifted a sharp, pointed rock the size of her fist. She knew it would be of no use. Firstly, it was too small; it weighed no more than a toy car. And secondly, no way was she hitting anyone with a rock. No matter whom they may be, she was not smashing anyone's head in and getting their blood all over her. No way. Too brutal.

Gabriella would have bent down to pick something up if she knew that moving her head even slightly wouldn't cause another unbearable wave of dizziness. Instead, she decided that, if things turned bad, she could always scratch or bite. Savage, maybe. But it was survival.

Chad knew that pure man power could not protect them if they were confronted by the freakish giant. They may have had numbers on their side, but he still wasn't certain that would help. There was nothing around for him to protect himself with, so he just had to trust that his friends would be able to defend themselves sufficiently.

Taylor decided to use her fists. She'd grown up with two brothers so she knew how to fight. She knew she wouldn't be able to overpower the man alone but, hopefully, she'd have the strength of her friends there backing her up. Hopefully, that would be enough.

Ryan picked up a log similar to Troy's but smaller. With his baseball experience, he knew he had a guaranteed good swing. He could knock the guy out if he had to. He glanced toward the cabin and took a deep breath. Maybe it was the nerves, but he was suddenly feeling sick again. He tried to shake the feeling off. Now was not the time. He looked back to the others.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. The atmosphere was almost one of soldiers readying themselves for war.

They nodded, although none of them really felt ready. If they had the choice, they would never be ready. But this was something that had to get done.

Ryan nodded his head slowly. "Okay." He gulped. "Here goes then…"

He led them reluctantly through the small clearing. Its long, untamed blades of grass clung to them and pulled them back stubbornly, almost as if warning them not to proceed. They fought through it effortlessly and, before long, arrived at the steps that led up to the porch of the cabin.

The first step creaked loudly the second Ryan stepped on it. Instinctively, he retracted his foot and let it hover in the air while he tried to calm his nerves. When ready, he stepped down again and made his way up the three steps and onto the porch. He took a second to observe the shattered window that Chad had used to make his escape earlier that day. He turned to the others who stood cagily on the grass and beckoned them toward him.

By the time they had made it inside the door, each of their hearts was beating with insane rapidity. To their relief, it was empty as they'd hoped, however they still had the niggling feeling that the cabins owner would soon return.

"Let's get on with it then." Sharpay whispered as she looked fearfully around her.

Regardless of the open window and holey roof, the small room was quite dark. Gabriella spotted what looked like an old fashioned gas lamp on a crowded desk in the corner and fiddled with it in an attempt to switch it on. To her surprise, it worked. At the flick of a switch, the room was illuminated. They took a second just to look at their surroundings.

It was a square room with a wooden pillar in the centre that held up the ceiling. It was mostly bare with only two pieces of furniture; a wardrobe and a desk, one window and one door. In the corner furthest from the door, there was a tatty, old blanket that must have served as a bed. Under the window was a pile of clothes and bags. In the corner opposite the bed, there was a home-made desk that was littered with papers and random objects.

Gabriella, who already stood by the desk, gazed down at the various things on its surface. The first thing she spotted was a map. Upon closer inspection, she found it was the map of the forest and its surrounding area. She held it up to show her friends.

"Guys," she said, drawing their attention from where they had been looking around. "Look what I found." She grinned. "A map."

Their trip into the cabin was already looking successful. If they wanted to, they could leave now and try to work out where they were on the map. Perhaps they could use the river as their guide. Gabriella could already see that, had they not veered off course when they had been following the river, they would eventually have reached a main road. It may have taken them a few days but it would have led them to safety. Too late now....

"We're done here." Chad decided, already turning to the door. They had all they needed. They didn't need to stay. "Let's leave."

Gabriella folded the map and was about to follow when something else caught her eye. "Wait." She said. She passed the map to Troy and picked up a small flat square off the table. Her hands were trembling as she looked at it.

It was a Polaroid picture. One she had seen before. One that she herself had taken. It was her and the others, crowded beside the minibus, happy and oblivious to the traumatic days that would follow. They were clean and smiling and…. How did the picture get here?

Things were about to get weirder. Sharpay had wandered to the window to inspect the pile of bags and clothes there. It didn't take long for her to recognise her pink, patent leather bag amongst them. When she lifted it, she found its contents were gone. She looked back at the pile and noticed that all their stuff was there. All the stuff that had gone missing on their first night was there as well as items she had never seen before, seemingly belonging to other people.

"This is our stuff." She said quietly, almost to herself.

Ryan came up behind her and had a look. She was right. This was getting very freaky.

At the desk, Troy was digging through the papers while Gabriella stood at his side, still gazing at the picture in her hands. There were newspaper clippings, weird for someone who lived so far away from the city. Most of them seemed to be the same kind of story. Troy skimmed over the headlines; 'Hitchhikers Go Missing', 'Camper Couple Never Found'.

The final headline took his breath away. It read; 'Still No Sign of Missing Teens'. He looked over the words and stared closely at the picture that accompanied the article. He almost expected to see the image of himself and his friends. He almost expected the article to be about them. But it was dated a year ago and it was about a group of friends, similar to them, who had also gone missing during a school activity. The picture showed them with their arms around each other, smiling, clearly before they had gone missing. According to the newspaper article, they were never found.

When Troy had finished reading, he looked back down at the table. Something shiny glinted and caught his attention. He lifted a gold necklace from the surface. It was nothing special but the unusual fish-shaped locket seemed somewhat familiar. He looked back at the newspaper cutting in his hand and gazed closely at the picture. Among the frozen teens was a petite brunette girl. The caption underneath the picture said her name was Aimee Reynolds. Around her neck, she wore the same unique locket. The story of the group's unexplained disappearance was slowly getting clearer.

The chain on the necklace was broken as if it had been savagely torn from Aimee's neck. It was unclear but there also seemed to be dots of dry blood on the chain and the small golden fish. Troy threw down the piece of jewellery with repulsion. He knew what had happened to the girl and her friends. He would probably meet the same fate.

There were similar objects on the table; photos, pens, watches, jewellery… and Troy knew they all belonged to other victims. So many other victims…

He jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard the creak of a door being opened.

On the other side of the room, Taylor was opening the wardrobe. Its ancient hinges had made the noise. She noticed it smelled dank and damp and was dark inside. There were no clothes in it just heaps of shoes. Many of which came tumbling out as the wardrobe door was opened. At the top of the pile, standing out completely, were Sharpay's pink Jimmy Choo's,

It reminded Taylor of the stories she had heard of the dreadful holocaust. When the concentration camps were closed, people found rooms and rooms of shoes that had been taken from the dead. It was sickening. And now, back in the cabin, it just seemed like the footwear was being kept by this man, this serial killer, like some sort of sick souvenir.

"My shoes." Sharpay gasped, turning to the noise Taylor had made.

They all turned and looked at the pile with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Who is this guy?" Ryan asked. "Why is he doing this?"

Chad had been keeping watch intently the entire time. He had only torn his gaze away from the window for a second to look at the shoes but when he turned back, he noticed something very bad. And it was approaching quite quickly.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. The man was trudging heavily towards the cabin with a large, black sack slung over his shoulder. He was already half way through the clearing. Growing closer by the second. "He's back!" Chad hissed.

There was a second of complete silence as they all gazed out the window. They didn't speak. They didn't breathe. Even their hearts stopped beating. Then they snapped into action. The man was too close now for them to be able to go out the door or window unnoticed. All they could do was either stay where they were and fight him or hide. Due to the revelation of the sheer size of the man, they chose to hide.

Closest to the wardrobe, Taylor jumped into it and beckoned Chad over to join her. He climbed in beside her and pulled Ryan over with him but it was already too cramped for anyone else. Ryan couldn't fit. Taylor shot her friends an apologetic look. 'It's okay' Ryan mouthed and shut the doors for them. "Good luck." Taylor whispered to him before she and Chad were enclosed in darkness.

Gabriella and Troy instantly ducked under the table that they stood beside. It was a feeble excuse for a hiding place but they had no other options. Gabriella tucked her knees to her chest and Troy held her to him from behind. He buried his nose in her hair and took in her sweet scent. Gabriella shut her eyes and allowed herself to disappear in his embrace. "Everything will be okay." Troy assured her unconvincingly.

Sharpay stood frozen on the spot. Ryan silently grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the corner of bags. He draped clothes over her and covered her with bags until only her face was showing underneath the heaps of material. "Stay as quiet as you can." He whispered. "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and then covered her face with a white shirt.

Ryan took one final look around the cabin to see if his friends were well enough hidden. They were invisible to him. Then he glanced out the window. The man was climbing the stairs. And there was nowhere for Ryan to hide. The footsteps got nearer until Ryan could tell the man was right outside.

Thinking fast, he dove behind the door just as it swung open.

* * *

_**xX M Xx**_

* * *

**A/N: **


	18. Honey, I'm Home

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

17. Honey, I'm Home

* * *

  
**

It was a terrible hiding place. Behind a door. Who in the world hides behind a door? Except, of course, for cartoon characters and idiots in comic books. Ryan knew it was only a matter of time before he was found. And then... killed?

None of them could see anything very clearly.

Through a tiny crack in the door and from the shadows that the man cast on the floor, Ryan saw that the man had stopped briefly in the doorway. He dropped the bag that had been slung over his shoulder and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. Whatever it was must have been very heavy.

Through the material that was draped over her face, Sharpay could see the dark shape of the man as he stepped slowly into his home. She could see how huge he was. She could see him looking around at the small room he was in. She could see his shoulders tense as he realised something was wrong.

From under the table, Troy and Gabriella only had a view of the man's feet. They were grimy and blistered and caked in mud. They stepped heavily towards the wardrobe where its contents of shoes had been carelessly left on the floor.

Inside the wardrobe, Chad and Taylor simultaneously realised their mistake of leaving the shoes and knew instantly that their hiding place had been given away. There was a creak as a hand landed on the door of the wardrobe and slowly began to pry it open. Chad took Taylor by the waist and pushed her to the back of the wardrobe. He stood in front of her to guard her from the man who was opening the door.

Ryan now had the man in full view. He could see that Chad and Taylor were about to be discovered and couldn't allow that to happen. If they were found, they might get killed. Chad had never wanted to come here but Ryan had made him. If Chad was then killed, it would be Ryan's fault.

He looked at the small log in his hands. It didn't seem at all ample for the man it was meant to knock out. But it would have to do. Ryan didn't stop to think twice. He charged forward and struck the man on the back of the head with his most forceful blow.

The wood snapped in his hand. The man barely seemed to be affected. He stroked the back of his head gingerly then turned his fearsome gaze towards Ryan.

Sharpay watched as her brother attempted to run but was snatched up by the collar of his shirt. The man threw him with ease. Ryan collided with a wall so forcefully that the whole cabin shook. Then he collapsed into a heap on the floor. Sharpay saw Ryan try to get to his feet, only to be kicked down by the giant man who placed an enormous foot on his back and pinned him to the floor. Ryan's head twisted around and his gaze fell on the heap of clothes that made up Sharpay's hiding place. She saw the plea in his eyes and knew it was time for her to make a stand. She wasn't about to watch her brother being murdered.

Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella as they both saw Sharpay's feet add themselves to the equation. They had already seen Ryan's attempt at subduing the man. They didn't want to see Sharpay being brought down too. Clearly, hiding wasn't working out. Now, it was time to fight. Gabriella looked at the wardrobe opposite her, its door open a crack.

Inside, Chad caught Gabriella's eye. Neither he nor Taylor knew what was happening. They could see nothing, only hear grunts and gasps and thuds. Gabriella nodded to signal to Chad that it was time to stop hiding. He nodded back to tell her he understood. He nudged Taylor and without any explanation, she too understood what had to be done.

There was a silent count to three and then all four of them sprang out of their respective hiding places. They caught the man off guard and he removed his foot momentarily from Ryan's back. Ryan took the opportunity and started to crawl away but the man saw this and pummelled Ryan's head into the floor with his foot. Blood ran from Ryan's nose as he lay unconscious on the floor.

Sharpay screamed and ran to her brother, completely ignoring the man that stood between them. Before she could reach Ryan, the man's large, meaty hand flew at her face. He hit her with such a force that she went flying to the floor. She impacted the wood with a dull thump. She could taste blood and as her tongue traced the inside of her mouth, she found that one of her teeth was hanging to her gum by a thread. She grimaced at the pain.

She didn't notice that the man was still towering above her, ready to strike again. He reached behind him and pulled a sharp, rusted iron hook from where it had been tucked in the back of the waist of his pants. Then he pounced so his entire body was on top of her, smothering her tiny, trembling form. The weight of him was suffocating her as he lifted the hook, ready to maim her with its sharp point.

The others, who had been watching defencelessly, sprang into action. All four of them grabbed him by the arms and tried desperately to pull him off Sharpay. He was strong and resisted but they managed to roll him onto his back. He didn't stay down for long. In fact, he jumped to his feet in inhuman speed. He stood at almost double their height, gazing down at them with pure fury.

On the floor, Sharpay whimpered and slowly got onto her hands and knees. She'd never been hit in her life. The whole side of her face was burning.

From the madness in the man's manic eyes, they could all tell that he was about to strike back. And he was armed with a dangerous weapon. One wrong move and they would face undeniable, instant death. Out of the corner of his eye, Troy noticed the man's fists tighten. It was happening. He had snapped. Troy knew he had to think fast.

"Stop!" He begged. He put his hands out in front of him in defensive surrender. He gazed into the man's light grey eyes. "You don't have to do this…" He said.

The others looked at him as if to say 'What the hell are you doing?' and even the man seemed bemused. He was momentarily deterred, then his hook-wielding hand flew up and came flying point-first, straight at Troy's head.

Troy ducked just in time for it to whiz dangerously close past his ear. He didn't have time to recover before the man was readying himself for another attempt.

"Stop!" Troy said again. A random thought came to mind and he decided to roll with it. It was their last chance. "Joseph…" He said, thinking back to the legend that Zeke had told him on their first day. "Joseph Jameson… Joe?"

The man, Joe, narrowed his eyes with recognition. He grunted and his wild expression softened.

Troy shrugged Zeke's story off when he'd first heard it. Things like that didn't happen in the real world. There weren't mutants or crazypyscho killers in the middle of the forest. Funny to think that Zeke had actually been right all along.

Troy half sighed- half laughed. "It _is_ you, isn't it?" He asked breathlessly with disbelief. "JJ Jr. You're the scientist's grandson…"

By now, he was just ranting to keep Joseph's attention. Sharpay had carefully and silently crawled to Ryan and shaken him awake. His eyes were open but he was groggy and disorientated. She was gradually leading him to the door.

Meanwhile, Chad was slowly herding Taylor and Gabriella to the door as well. They had been stood behind Troy but the man hadn't seemed to notice their disappearance from view.

Joe opened his mouth as if to answer. All that came out was a deep incomprehensible babble of jumbled words.

Troy's gaze flickered over to the door behind Joe. His friends were just about reaching it. Now, he just had to figure out how he was going to get himself out of there.

Taylor was out. Ryan managed to stagger out after her. Sharpay was halfway through the threshold when her foot caught on the sack the Joe had discarded there. She managed to regain her balance but not before having a look inside the now open bag.

A familiar face stared back at her from within the folds of the dark fabric. A face she never thought she'd see again. She'd never thought about it before, but the bag was just the right size for a body. It was almost like a make-shift body bag. An open body bag. With Zeke inside.

She couldn't suppress the gasp that passed her lips.

Joe's head turned to the sound instantly. He let out a long and enraged howl and charged towards the door.

Chad just about managed to push Sharpay out onto the porch. Gabriella was almost through the door. Before she could make it out to safety, Joe had blocked their exit with his large body. She, Chad and Troy were trapped. And Joe was angrier now than ever before. He was bright red with rage. Gabriella and Chad cowered away from his height. His fury was intensified further when he caught sight of Chad and remembered his face.

"You…" He snarled, using understandable words for the first time.

Now, Chad thought, would be a perfect time for his life to flash before his eyes. Joe's free hand snapped out and closed around his neck. He squeezed tightly for a second before flinging Chad effortlessly through the air.

Chad felt as if he was flying in slow-motion. He was soaring uncontrollably across the room with no way of stopping himself. He heard Gabriella shout behind him and realised he was heading straight for the desk. Its hard wooden corner. This could only end badly. As the sharp corner of the table neared, he shut his eyes, not wanting to see his own demise. The bend caught him right on the side of his head. It tore through his skin. It sliced through layers of flesh. There was a crack as it impacted his skull. He lay motionless and bleeding on the floor.

Then, it was as if time just froze.

Gabriella knew that Chad was dead. She could see it. She had heard that mind-numbing crack that was undoubtedly his skull fracturing. He had hit the table with such a force that his brain had probably haemorrhaged. And the way he was lying now; his body bent and deathly still, was so unnatural. If not dead, he was certainly dying.

She was numb. She knew she would soon be joining Chad. She knew that Troy would probably end up the same. But she wasn't afraid. She was strangely acceptant of it. After all that had happened, dying didn't seem like such a huge deal any more. Rather than being afraid for her own life, she was just glad that at least three of them had gotten out safely.

Troy was standing in the centre of the room. His gaze darted from Gabriella to Chad. And, like Gabriella, he could tell that the end was near for all of them. He remembered the promise he had made to Gabriella; _"I won't let anything happen to you." _ And he knew, even if it meant risking his own life, he was not going to allow this man to hurt her. She may have been acceptant of the idea, but he wasn't ready to watch her die.

Over the past few days in the forest, they had all grown as people. They'd all matured far beyond their years. And their relationships with each other had been strengthened beyond anything any outsider could even imagine. They were stronger now than they had ever been. They were fighters. They were survivors. And Troy wasn't about to give all of that up. He wasn't going to give in until the very end.

Joe snapped out of his frozen state and turned back to Gabriella. She faced him head on with a fierceness in her eyes that said; '_Go for it, I dare you'_. It was like a show down in an old western movie. Neither one of them made a move. Not even a twitch. Not even a blink. Joe tightened his hold on his hook. Gabriella clenched her fists.

Then suddenly, Joe was staggering backwards, clutching his head. Troy's log fell to the ground.

All this time, Troy had forgotten about his wooden weapon. He had been watching Joe and Gabriella's silent exchange from a distance when he remembered that he was armed. He didn't hesitate to throw the heavy log. He aimed for the head. He was right on target.

Joe roared; a deep, monstrous sound from the very pit of his stomach. He rounded on Troy like a bull seeing red with eyes wide with savagery. Troy managed to shout three final words before a gigantic fist pounded into his gut.

"Gabriella, get out!"

She wouldn't have left if it wasn't for the desperation in his voice. But she could tell that, if she didn't go, his attempts at saving her would be deemed pointless and they'd both end up dead anyway. So she pounced out the door just as Joe turned to see her go.

Troy collapsed onto the floor, completely breathless. His middle was tight and he couldn't breathe. A dull pain was thumping in his stomach and he could feel his headache returning. He lay on his side with his arms clutched tightly around himself. He saw Gabriella make it out the door but, to his dismay, she was closely followed to the threshold by Joe.

At first, Troy thought the man was going to leave him and follow Gabriella instead. However, rather then exit the cabin, Joe simply slammed the door shut, trapping Troy and a presumably dead Chad inside.

A shadow fell upon Troy as Joe stood high above him. The point of his hook was raised and ready; aimed right at Troy's head. Troy averted his eyes away from the object that would soon kill him. He looked to his side where Chad lay, an arms length away from him.

Chad too was on his side, his head facing Troy. His eyes were shut and a pool of blood was quickly forming around his head. He wasn't moving at all.

In the back of his mind, Troy had the slightest of hopes that by some miracle, Chad would suddenly wake up and disarm their foe. However, it was becoming increasingly clear that Chad would never wake up. There were no happy endings. Not for Troy at least. Maybe the others…

He could no longer look at his best-friend; so uncharacteristically still, so his gaze returned to the man above him. Just in time to see the hook come soaring down towards him. He could do nothing to save himself this time.

It was over.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! I'll name reviewers indiviudally in the last chapter. What did you think of that one? Scary stuff? I'm not too keen on it but the next chappie is looking promising and the one after..... Boxing day; we should be done. It depends what I get up to on xmas!


	19. 18

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

18.

* * *

**

Gabriella ran out of the cabin door. She knew that 'Joe' was right behind her and was certain that he would chase her until she was caught. However, by the time she had reached the steps of the porch, she heard the door slam shut behind her. She glanced back to see that her follower was nowhere in sight. But this didn't slow her down. She continued to run wildly through the grassy clearing in desperate search for her friends.

There was a thump as she collided with something with such a force that she ended up on her back. She sat up to see her best friend sitting opposite her, rubbing her sore chest.

"Gabriella!" Taylor said breathlessly. She was clearly and understandably surprised to have been run into by her friend.

Gabriella looked back at the cabin behind her. Taylor followed her gaze. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Where are the others?" Came Sharpay's voice from somewhere above them.

Gabriella wasn't sure, but a disturbing image entered her imagination. She remembered Chad's corpselike body as he lay completely still with blood pouring from the gash in his head. She remembered seeing Troy sink to the floor, clutching his stomach with agony painted on his face.

Taylor clambered to her feet and held her hand out to Gabriella. "What happened, Gabi?" She asked as Gabriella took her hand and she helped her to her feet. Taylor could feel Gabriella trembling in her grip.

Gabriella looked at the expectant faces in front of her and was at a loss as to what to say to them. Ryan stood wearily with his arm draped around Sharpay's shoulders and head hanging loosely. Sharpay did her best to support him but was clearly weak and shaking under his weight. Taylor was biting down hard on her bottom lip with anxiety and paranoia. Her brow was wrinkled with a deep frown and her eyes were red and sore.

With despair, she looked again at the cabin. She hoped desperately that she would see Troy and Chad emerge triumphantly. But Chad was…. And who knew what was happening to Troy?

"Where… are Troy… and Ch-." Ryan mumbled before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

Sharpay rubbed her brother's back. "Where are they?" She repeated. It was obvious that, as they weren't here, they were still in the cabin. Question was; why and would they be coming out alive?

Gabriella raised her hands to her face and shook her head as she slowly rubbed her eyes. She could feel tears forming and a lump growing in her throat.

Taylor placed a gentle, supportive hand on Gabriella's shoulder and stroked her friends arm tenderly. Gabriella gazed into Taylor's warm eyes and was sure that her following words would break the girl's heart.

"Taylor," Gabriella said. Her voice came out in a choked whisper. "Chad…he-…." She started to sob. "I'm sorry."

Taylor took some steps backwards. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Gabriella was implying. Chad was dead. She could see it in Gabriella's eyes. And she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her head was spinning. Her thoughts were a mess.

No. Gabriella was wrong. Chad was okay. He had to be. He was her hero. He was untouchable. And she was going to find him.

She turned and started on her short walk back to the cabin. She wasn't sure how yet, but somehow, she was going to get in there and end all of this. There had been too much pain already. Too much loss. Loss of lives. Of hope. It had to end once and for all. Even if that meant one more life would have to be lost in the process.

"Where are you going?!" Sharpay called after Taylor's retreating back.

Taylor didn't turn to Sharpay's voice but called over her shoulder; "To kill that son of a bitch!" She stopped walking a second and whirled around to face her group of friends. "Anyone care to join me?" She asked. She was displaying the enthusiasm of someone who had completely lost the plot. She had lost the will to live. And her mind. Now, it was just a case of fighting to the very end. She wasn't going to run away any more. This _man _had pushed her into the river, he'd almost drowned her, he'd set out traps that had taken the life of one of her friends, he had taken their things and left them stranded in the middle of nowhere, and when waiting for them to starve to death got boring, he kidnapped her boyfriend. So no, she wasn't cowering away anymore. No, she wasn't going to sit back and let any more of this nonsense happen. No.

If Ryan wasn't in such poor physical condition, he would have joined Taylor without hesitation. It was about time they took a stand together. But the injuries he had sustained from his run-in with Joe had set him back a little. His head was a mess of jumbled thoughts as if the heavy blow he had sustained had literally rattled his brain. He was almost certain that he was bleeding internally. His skull felt as if it was filling with blood with very beat of his heart. Plus, at least three of his ribs were undoubtedly broken after his collision with the wall. If it wasn't for all of this, however, he would be right at Taylor's side.

Sharpay knew that Ryan needed her. He couldn't stand on his own and she could tell he was slowly deteriorating. She was too afraid to leave him. She admired Taylor's unexpected bravery and her fearlessness to go on what would only end up being a suicide mission. She wished she could be part of it. She wanted revenge. For all they had been through. For Zeke. But if it meant leaving Ryan then she just couldn't. Right now, her brother was her only priority.

She shook her head 'no' to Taylor's question but was grateful to find that Taylor completely understood.

Finally, Taylor looked to Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't have to think twice. She hadn't wanted to leave the cabin in the first place. She only did it for Troy. But now that the end was near and there was nothing left to lose, she knew she only had one choice. _Bring it on, _she thought. She wasn't scared anymore. After everything that had happened, nothing could scare her any more. Not even death. She'd seen more devastation in the past few days than she could have imagined in her entire life. She didn't care about going home any more. That was a hope that had long since died away. The reality of it was that they were never going home. They'd never see their families again. Their friends. They'd never do what they'd dreamed of doing. They'd never be what they'd hoped they'd be. But at least they wouldn't die as cowards.

"Let's do it." She said finally.

Taylor nodded and turned back to the cabin. Gabriella followed, taking her friends hand in her own. They glanced at each other for a second as they walked. Taylor had been the best friend Gabriella had ever had. Gabriella was the same for Taylor. It was right that it ended like this. It was right they were going down together.

Rather than climb the steps onto the porch, they circled the small building before disappearing around the back.

Sharpay and Ryan watched as Gabriella and Taylor stayed out of view for a few minutes before emerging with a new weapon in tow. Taylor's arms were weighed down with a heavy wood-cutting axe which she had pried from a tree stump. The two girls made their way to the front door. They hesitated only a moment and then entered.

The second the door was open, Gabriella put the quick plan she and Taylor had come up with into practice. She ran into the room as quickly as she could. She flung her entire weight at Joe who hung over Troy with his back to her. The force and sheer surprise of her actions knocked the much larger man clean off his feet.

Meanwhile, Taylor entered behind her. She momentarily glanced over at Chad before beginning her part of the plan. While Gabriella wrestled with the man on the floor, Taylor swung the axe at Joe. The flat cheek of the metal hit him square in the face with a _clunk_. "That's for Zeke!" She grunted as Joe yelled and toppled onto his back. "And this," she continued, glancing at Chad for a second before raising the axe. "Is for Chad!" Gabriella climbed out from under him just as Taylor sent the axe down again, this time, blade-first.

She aimed for the head but, seeing it coming, Joe turned away. The axe passed along the man's cheek and slid down the side of his face eventually catching his ear. By the time it had reached the floor beneath him, the point of the axe had impaled his ear and was currently pinning it to the wood. He was trapped.

Taylor looked down at him with triumph and pride. He grasped his bleeding ear with pain and tried to remove the axe but, in pure adrenalin-fuelled frenzy, Taylor had managed to sink the weapon inches deep into the wood. Joe's only chance of escape now would be for him to tear off his own ear.

Joe's agony turned to rage and his bloody hands lashed out at Taylor. He was lying down but managed to get a hold of her ankle. He pulled her leg from beneath her and she found herself tumbling unceremoniously onto her back.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was crouched beside Troy. What she saw when she looked at him was more nauseating than anything she could have imagined. Joe hadn't finished him off with a single blow to the head from the point of is hook. It looked like he had tortured Troy who, thankfully, was still breathing. It looked like he had been hit with the hook repeatedly.

His entire face was drenched in his own blood; swollen and beaten beyond recognition. He was wheezing and gurgling as the blood that gushed from his probably broken nose entered his mouth and throat. He had various gashes on his face and neck. He looked near-dead. But he was alive.

Gabriella cupped his head in her hands. His blood ran through her fingers. His dazed eyes found her and a tiny, almost unrecognisable smile crept onto his lips. "Gabi…" He groaned.

"We have to get outta here." She told him, slowly lifting his head onto her lap. To her surprise, he was very responsive and managed to get himself into a sitting position. His gaze fell onto Chad who he had hoped would have woken up by now. Sadly, Chad hadn't moved at all.

Then, he looked around for Joe, confused as to how Gabriella had managed to get to him. He'd heard the commotion but was too enveloped in his own pain to have comprehended what was going on.

Taylor was engaged in a silent struggle with the beast. And although he was unable to move a lot, he still had the upper hand. She was lying on the floor beside the man; trying desperately to wriggle free of his strong hold on her. He had one hand around her neck while the other lashed and ripped at her face like the claw of an animal. She managed to dodge his sharp nails most times but his hand on her neck was slowly impairing her responses and Troy and Gabriella could see many scratches on her face.

"Get off her!" Troy demanded loudly. Unarmed, he could do nothing but beat at the man with only his hands. But with Gabriella's help, Joe eventually released Taylor. She rolled out of his reach before he could get a hold of her again.

She hurried over to Chad and rolled him onto his back. He didn't respond. "Chad!" She yelled, shaking him as forcefully as she could muster. He didn't move. He _looked _dead. But something, like a supernatural force, _something _was telling her that he was still alive. Barely. But alive. There was still colour left on his cheeks. And he was still bleeding. Dead people don't bleed. In her eyes, Chad wasn't dead. Not yet.

Joe was getting more and more desperate by the second. He was lashing and writhing uncontrollably. In one final kick of his legs he managed to knock the table with enough force to make one of its legs collapse. Whether it was intentional or just his luck, the gas lamp fell to the floor and smashed, instantly setting the dry wood of the floor alight.

A deep laugh escaped him as he watched the fire quickly spread over his highly flammable home. They would _all _die agonising deaths in this blazing prison.

It all happened so quickly that none of them had a chance to comprehend what was happening. Just a sudden heat and the sound of crackling, roaring flames. _Get out, _was their only thought.

"Help me get him out of here!" Taylor shouted over the roar of the inferno. She tucked her arms under Chad's armpits and tried to drag him with all her strength. Troy jumped through the growing wall of fire that separated him and Taylor and grabbed Chad around the waist. He leant his friend's limp body onto his and pulled him, with Gabriella and Taylor's help, toward the door.

He'd never known his friend to be so heavy. And the room was so hot they could barely breathe. And there was little space to stand without the sting of a hot flame licking across their skin. Black smoke was filling he air. They could barely see. Troy's head was pounding. His ears were ringing. His face was throbbing. Hope seemed lost. The wooden floor creaked. It was buckling. The whole place was going to collapse in a fiery explosion of glass and wood. They didn't have much time.

It was a miracle. Somehow they made it to the door. Somehow, against all odds, and against any laws of science, they made it onto the porch.

Ryan and Sharpay had just made it up the steps and met the others on the porch. Both of them had gotten fed up of waiting. They wanted in on the action. And when they saw the flames they knew they had to go and help.

There was a crack under all of their feet and they knew that the floor beneath them was about to give out. Pressure was building in the tiny house and the mixture of trapped air, sulphur and fire was about to result in a huge explosion.

They cast a final, curious glance through the doorway. Joe lay in the same spot staring back at them. Many emotions could be read on his face. The obvious; agony, terror, desperation. But hidden behind his eyes was something deeper. Disappointment, maybe. Regret.

Yellow flames danced over his flesh. His skin bubbled and blistered. His hair shrivelled and fried. He opened his mouth and released a monstrous and unnatural sound. An inhuman wail that echoed within the pits of their stomachs. A frantic final plea.

Then he was gone. Swallowed whole by the blaze. Gone. Forever.

The floor started to vibrate like a mini-earthquake and they knew they had to get out of there. They'd waited too long though. Before they could even make it to the steps, there was a deafening boom and then a sudden gust of white hot force that sent all six of them flying.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the crazy reviews! They put a smile on my face and are a perfect Christmas present! Especially **Saynt Jimmy **whose review actually made me laugh out loud- hope you get well soon!

**_xX M Xx_**


	20. The Black Abyss of Pure Nothing

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

19. ****The ****Black Abyss of Pure Nothing

* * *

  
**

They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. That's a lie. All you see is a blinding white light that get's impossibly brighter and brighter, reaching a level of brilliant intensity you never thought possible. Then, it fades. It fades into a numbing darkness. A black abyss of pure nothing.

The darkness is death. Once you reach it, there is no return.

* * *

Crackling and roaring as the inferno devoured the wood of the cabin. Behind the ringing in my ears, it was slowly getting louder. Pushing through my barrier of numbness. The whistling of the wind and the rustle of the trees. The veil of darkness started to weaken. I could see the morning sky, clouded with thick towers of black smoke. The tips of my toes began to tingle. Lightly at first, but growing in strength until I finally had the ability to wiggle them. With difficulty, of course, but at least I was moving. I was alive. The sensation travelled up my legs. It carried on past my waist and spread over my torso. At long last, I could turn my head.

Unfortunately, as my ability to feel had returned, so had the pain that my numbness had masked. My head was pounding so hard I thought my brain might actually have been repeatedly banging up against the inside of my skull. Most of my body was throbbing to the rhythm of my head's surges of dull pain. My face felt as if it had been shoved in a blender. From the way Gabriella had looked at me before, it probably looked like it too. Gabriella.

I barely remembered what had happened in the explosion. I remembered making it onto the porch and feeling as if _maybe _we'd actually have a happy ending. Gabriella was helping me support Chad. The last thing I saw before the world went black at the sound of that loud bang, was Gabriella. She was gazing into the cabin as the man inside met his fiery death. Her face was being lit up by the orange glow of the flames and her messy hair was shining as it blew in the wind. On any other occasion, I would have told her how stunning she looked. At that moment in time, I would have been happy dying with her beautiful face being the last thing I ever saw.

Where was she now?

I tried to sit up. My body protested. It was only then that I realised something that hadn't occurred to me before. Most of my body was hurting. Most. Almost all of it. But _not _all of it. And the one part of my body that wasn't hurting was the part that had been aching non-stop ever since I'd dislocated it. I would have thought that, once the constant pain in my arm had stopped, I'd be glad. But I wasn't. It wasn't just the pain that was gone. I'd lost all feeling. I wriggled the fingers of my left hand; the one I hadn't dislocated. It worked fine. It was a little rusty and hurt a bit but it worked. I wriggled the toes on both my feet. I bent and flexed my ankles and knees. My body was fine. But my right arm was not. From the shoulder down, it was completely unresponsive. As much as my brain screamed at it to move, I couldn't even muster a finger twitch.

I wondered why. It could have been related to a head or spine injury; maybe an injury from the blast, although I had felt it tingling slightly before we had reached the cabin. I'd shrugged it off at the time but now I was starting to wonder if maybe when Chad had cracked it back into place he had made a mistake.

I started to panic as all my dreams for the future fell apart. What if it was permanent? What if I was paralysed? I'd never play basketball again. I'd have to pursue a different career. But how would I get into college when I'd been relying on a sport scholarship? If I didn't go to college, how was I supposed to get a decent job? A decent life? I tried to shake the negative thoughts from my mind but they just kept growing. What would Gabriella think? Was Gabriella even alive? Why, in all this time, hadn't I heard from any of my friends? Was I the only survivor? Were they all dead?

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't lie there, wallowing in my own insecurities. I had to find the others. I had to get out. Get help. Get home. I slowly pulled myself to a seated position. The only thing in front of me was the trees. I craned my neck and looked behind me. The blast had thrown me about half way through the clearing.

At first, I didn't see any of my friends. Their bodies were hidden, buried in the long grass. Or maybe they had been thrown further into the forest. I didn't know. A new wave of panic was returning.

Then, I spotted them.

Feet.

They were poking out from within the cover of grass. They were without shoes or socks, but dressed in tights that were ripped, laddered and dirty on the sole. I had to find out who they were attached to. And if their owner was still alive. With great effort, I managed to haul myself onto my hands and knees. It was tough crawling with only one functional arm, but the feet weren't far and I was fuelled with determination.

Unexpectedly, just as I reached them, the legs that the feet belonged to retracted slowly so that the feet disappeared from view. I pulled back the green curtain of grass, desperate to relocate my last ounce of hope.

She was lying on her side, trembling harshly with her legs tucked to her chest and arms wrapped around herself. What shocked me to the core was how her appearance had transformed. Her flawless hair was charred and shrivelled to the point that her sore, red scalp could be seen beneath. Her previously fair skin was cracked and swollen with worrying, red, bloody blisters, so badly so that I could barely recognise her. The awful burns covered one side of her face and ran down her neck and shoulder. The damage that the flames had done to her beautiful face was enough to make me want to cry.

She didn't look at me right away. I wondered if she had even noticed me crouched by her feet. I wanted to reach out and tap her gently but was too afraid of aggravating her burns. Instead, I cleared my throat and spoke her name.

* * *

"Sharpay?"

The voice came as a shock. I hadn't even noticed someone approaching me. I was a little preoccupied though. The pain. The pain had most of my attention.

When I'd first woken up, I thought I'd been lucky. I could move my legs and arms with ease and it didn't seem to hurt too much. Then, I turned my head. The stinging on the side of my face was more agonising than anything I had ever felt in my life. It hurt so much I almost lost consciousness all over again. The pain returned any time a blade of grass so much as grazed me in the wind, so I turned onto my unhurt side and lay as still as possible.

Everyone's been burnt. Everyone's accidentally blistered their skin while getting something out of the oven or caught their finger when lighting a candle. _That _kills. _This _was that times a million.

I was scared. Call me shallow, but I was scared of what I might look like. I knew I was burnt. I knew it was bad. And I was so scared. Yeah, I lived, but what kind of life would it be when I'm so badly scarred I can't even show my face in public. That's if I ever got home.

I was scared. Ryan usually came to find me. Whenever I had a tantrum or stormed off, Ryan would always find me. But he hadn't. He hadn't even called my name. No-one had.

I had just been starting to think that I was the only one left alive when I heard someone say my name.

My eyes flicked down to see Troy gazing back at me. He looked awful. I'd seen him briefly before the explosion but hadn't taken in the sight of his battered face; all purple and lumpy and bloody. Then again, I probably didn't look much better. Especially with the way he couldn't even bear to meet my eyes.

I wanted to speak to him but was too afraid to move my mouth knowing how much it would hurt. I couldn't even nod. I could barely blink without sending another jolt of white hot pain through my veins. I let out a light groan and he smiled slightly.

"You're okay." He sighed.

If this is what he thought was 'okay'; burnt beyond recognition and unable to speak due to the agony, then yeah, I was definitely okay. I groaned again in reply. As glad as I was that he was alive, I wanted to find my brother. I wanted to know that Ryan was okay. He had been in a bad enough state before the explosion. I couldn't even imagine how he was suffering now. Hurt and alone. Dying. Dead. I had to find him. Problem was; I could barely move. My body didn't hurt so much but I didn't want to risk brushing my face or neck. I couldn't take another burst of pain like that.

Troy reached out his hand to me. "Do you want to sit up?" He asked.

I ignored his question and outstretched hand. I opened my mouth; just a crack, but it was enough to make my entire body shake. Tears welled up in my eyes and I realised that crying was the last thing I needed. Salt water dripping into my open wounds. No way.

Trying to speak without moving your lips is a hard job. At the back of my mind I wished I'd gone to that ventriloquist workshop they offered in the drama department at school. At the time, I'd mocked it. Little did I know then that I'd need those skills later in life.

"W… Wy…" I tried. I felt sick. I felt like I was going to throw up just due to the pain. I'd never felt like that in my life. "Wy'n." I coughed out.

"Ryan?" Troy said. Could he be any slower? I grunted to say 'yes'. Troy shrugged one shoulder. "Haven't seen him… I only just found you." He looked around him for a second, as if to prove his point, then shrugged again. "Sorry."

I made a decision then that my agony meant nothing until I found my brother. I may have been in pain, but he was too. Either that or he was dead. I cautiously lifted myself off the ground so I was sitting opposite Troy.

His gaze shifted awkwardly as he tried to avoid looking at my face. A lump grew in my throat. Was I that hideous?

"We'll find the others." He suggested in a questioning tone.

I didn't answer but got to my feet. My legs were like jelly for a second, as if I hadn't walked on them in months. I got used to it and looked around. Troy got up and stood next to me. He pointed to a patch of moving grass. Due to its length, we couldn't see what or who was on the floor beneath the grass to be moving it, so we started towards it.

As we walked, Troy suddenly disappeared from my side. When I looked back, I saw that he had tripped and was laying face-down on the floor. His foot had gotten caught on someone's unmoving body.

He gasped as he caught sight of her.

She was bleeding.

She must have been hit by some sharp debris because she had a large, deep wound where her neck met her shoulder. She was unnaturally pale. Her eyes were closed.

Troy pressed his hand to her neck to stop the blood that was pulsing out. I noticed that his other hand hung loose at his side. To my surprise- and probably Troy's too- she moved. She turned her head away from Troy's hand and groaned.

* * *

"Gabriella." He whispered.

He found me. I knew he would. I'd been waiting. I'd been clinging onto life in the hopes that he'd find me. I'd been desperately trying to avoid the darkness. The darkness that grew more and more imminent as I felt the blood pouring from my wound.

I could literally feel it as it gushed out of my neck. I was losing so much that I could barely believe I was still alive. The human body was an amazing thing.

I lay completely still as the warm liquid dripped down my shoulder and chest but mostly stained the ground beneath me. Troy's face came into view and I smiled with genuine happiness to see him. He was alive. He found me.

"Don't worry." He told me.

To be honest, I wasn't worried at all. If I died, I died. I'd had a good life. I'd die in the arms of the guy I was in love with. Obviously, I was sad that my dreams of spending the rest of my life with him were being cut short but at least I'd had him. And he had me. And if I didn't die, well, that would be great. We'd survived so long and overcome so much that it kind of felt wrong to just go and die at the end of it.

Then again, there's only so much that my body could take. I was still being affected by the sulphur. And now I was bleeding out. I'd probably die.

"You're not gonna die." Troy said as if he'd been reading my mind. The honesty in his eyes was enough to make me believe him. I knew that, if he had his way, I wouldn't die. If he could, he'd probably sacrifice his life for me to live. I was lucky to have him.

He pressed harder on my neck and I hissed in pain. He gave me an apologetic look but didn't ease the pressure. "I have to stop the bleeding." He explained.

I understood. I adored him for his efforts. I could see the desperation in his eyes. He was willing me to live. And suddenly, I wasn't so ready to die. I couldn't leave him behind. We had so much to do together. I couldn't just _leave _him. I loved him too much to be without him. And, not in an arrogant way but, I knew he wouldn't be able to handle life without me. We needed each other.

"I need a bandage…" He said more to himself than to me. He was busy trying to keep his hand on my neck while looking desperately for something to use as a bandage.

"Rip your sleeve." I suggested quietly. That's what they did in the movies. They ripped off their shirt sleeves with ease and patched up cuts in a jiffy. But this wasn't the movies. Troy didn't even attempt to rip off his sleeve. "Rip off you-." I started to repeat myself as I was sure he hadn't heard me.

"I can't." He said. He looked away to mask the anguish in his eyes. "I-… I need to keep my hand on your neck or you'll bleed out." He said sadly.

"Use your _other_ hand." I told him as if it was obvious.

He looked at me then looked away again. It was brief, but I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. I followed his gaze to find he was staring down at his right hand which lay on the ground beneath him. I could tell something was wrong.

"I can't." He said again. The sorrow in his voice almost broke my heart. "I can't move it. It's… it-." His voice cracked with emotion. I found my heart beating hard in my chest for fear of what he was going to say. "Paralysed." He finally sobbed.

I gasped but couldn't bring myself to believe it. His arm couldn't be paralysed. Why would it be? How could it be?

"Put your hand where mine is." Troy ordered, his voice hard and stern. I could tell he was trying to be strong. I knew that he knew what a paralysed arm meant for his future. I knew he was just trying to put on a brave face. Probably for my benefit.

I did as he said. The feeling of my own blood between my fingers was sickeningly unique. I watched as he tore off his right shirt sleeve. It wasn't as easy as they made it look on TV. And once it was off, it was even tougher for him to apply it to my cut. It was in such an awkward place. All he could do was either wrap the material around my arm or wrap it around my neck. Either way, about half of the wound would still be left exposed each time.

He decided on tying it around my arm and I kept my hand on it to minimize any further blood loss.

Troy stopped to look at his handiwork. He seemed truly pleased with himself. He leaned over my and touched his lips to mine.

"Love you." He whispered in my ear. Before I could reply, he had sat up and was looking around with confusion. "Where's Sharpay?" He asked randomly.

"Shar-?"

"She was here." He interrupted me. He got to his feet. "Sharpay was-… she was right here." He looked into the distance at a spot that I couldn't see lying down. He cupped his hand to his mouth. "Sharpay!" He called out.

I heard her answer. "I'm here!"

Curious, I quickly sat up. Too quickly. My head started spinning and I had to use my free hand to steady myself from swaying. Once I'd regained my balance, I peered over the grass at where Troy was looking. I could see what I was guessing was Sharpay's arm waving in the air. That was just about all I could make out from where I was sitting.

I looked back at Troy who was grinning cheerfully.

"What is it?" I asked him, curious as to what could make him so happy at a time like this. He'd found Sharpay, which was great but not spectacular. He already knew she was alive.

He turned to me with the smile still unfaltering on his face. "She found Taylor."

* * *

Finally, hope. I'd woken up in total darkness. At first, I thought I'd been unconscious until night. Then, I realised there were no stars in the dark sky. And no sky is that black. Next, I thought maybe I was blindfolded. Unlikely, but I was desperate. I raised my hands to my face and touched my eyes. They weren't covered. Maybe, I thought, I was in a dark room. A pitch black room. Or a box. A coffin. I felt around. I was on grassy ground. I was outside on the soil.

I finally came to terms with the fact that my vision, which had slowly been deteriorating, was gone now. Completely. I was blind. Blind. That word had meant so little to me before. Now it was all I could think about.

I couldn't see.

That meant I couldn't read. I couldn't write. I couldn't watch TV. I'd never see another sunrise. If I had children, I'd never see them smile. I could put myself in danger and not even know. How was I meant to go to school if I couldn't make my way there? If I managed to find my way there, how was I supposed to work out equations on boards I couldn't see? How could I read books with words I couldn't see? How could I use chemicals in science when I can't read the labels? How was I supposed to live my life with this impossible disability?

I don't cry much. In the last few day's I'd done it a lot. But usually, it takes something huge to drive me to tears. I was crying now, though. I was crying without shame. I was sobbing as I sat cross-legged with my head in my hands.

I felt so vulnerable. So alone. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know where my friends were.

Then, I heard voices. Part of me was scared of being found in case it wasn't one of my friends. But I mostly just didn't want to be alone anymore.

I listened to the footsteps and rustling of the grass as whoever it was got closer. They stopped right above me. I didn't remove my head from my hands or turn to the sound. I didn't see the point. I wouldn't be able to see them anyway.

"Taylor?"

I knew that voice. It was Sharpay. She'd found me. Finally, hope. I felt her move to my side and, judging from the closeness of her voice, I guessed that she was crouched or knelt beside me.

"Ah… you huwt?" She asked.

I turned my head to the side to face her. I wondered why her speech was slurred. "Are _you_?" I asked back. She must have been. There was no other reason for her to talk so strangely.

"Bit… buwnt." She mumbled.

I could tell what she was thinking. She was wondering why I hadn't noticed. If her burns were affecting her speech, they were obviously to the face. And I was 'looking' at her face. I should have noticed. "I can't see." I explained.

I imagined her recoil. "At all?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She was clearly lost for words as I received no reply. But I suppose there's not much you can say to that, really. 'That's a shame, but at least you can hear.' Nothing right now would comfort me. As far as I could tell, my life was over.

All we'd wanted was to get home safely. Maybe I was being pathetic but I didn't even want to go home. Not like this. I didn't want to imagine the life I'd have. How do you get over events like the ones we'd all endured? How do you forget them and get on with your life as well as dealing with the side effects? It wasn't just me feeling like this. No-one had said anything but I could tell, as each day went by, all of us were getting less and less enthusiastic. Dying would be a lot easier than living with these memories.

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt Sharpay's hand on my cheek. It surprised me at first as I hadn't seen it coming and didn't expect such compassion from Sharpay of all people. She used her thumb to wipe away my tears. I felt her hand shaking slightly. It dawned on me that I hadn't thought about how she was feeling.

She was burnt. On her face. Badly enough to impair her speech. She'd always prided in her appearance. She was probably as devastated as I was. Maybe more.

Another thought occurred to me. I'd heard Sharpay talking before she had approached me. She was talking to someone which meant that others were alive. We weren't the only survivors. I hoped that we'd _all_ survived. Losing Zeke was painful enough. I hoped Chad had survived but I was still unsure if he'd been alive before the blast anyway.

Chad would know how to comfort me. He'd know what to say to, at least momentarily, assure me that being blind wasn't so bad. Blind. Every time I thought of it, that word would remain in my head. It was so harsh. So definite. So irreversibly certain.

"Have you found any others?" I asked her.

She removed her hand from my face. "Yeah," she said. I detected a hint of sadness in her voice as if she'd found someone but not who she was looking for. "Troy and Gabriella are just over ther-." She stopped as she realised I couldn't see where she was pointing. "They're not far behind us."

I nodded. "Are they okay?" I was thrilled that my best friend had survived. I knew she was a fighter. And Troy too, was great news. However, it was not the news I was looking for.

I was starting to realise that Sharpay and I were both in similar positions. We were both badly and probably permanently damaged by the explosion. We were both kind of remorseful about the fact that we were alive. We were both missing the people most important to us.

"Gabi's bleedin' pwetty bad." Sharpay said in answer to my question. "N' I think there's summin wrong with Troy's arm."

I was about to ask about Chad and Ryan when I heard Troy's voice. He was calling Sharpay's name. I felt her move from next to me and guessed she was standing up. She took my hand and pulled me up with her. She replied to him and squeezed my hand.

After that, another voice called her name. It wasn't Troy. It came from behind us. Sharpay let go of my hand and I suddenly felt vulnerable again. I felt around for her but my hands couldn't locate her. I was thrown into disarray. I whimpered as I threw my arms out in all directions, desperate to find something or someone to hold onto. I refused to move my feet from the spot for fear of what I might stand on or trip over. Sharpay's footsteps were getting further away. Rapidly. She was sprinting. Far enough now that I could barely hear her anymore. Then, I heard her voice and knew why she was running. She'd found him.

"Ryan!"

* * *

I was surprised she'd heard me. I'd been calling her name since I'd awoken. She hadn't answered. I was scared. I needed her. It hurt so much.

My leg. I'd never felt such pain in my life. It felt like the bone in my leg had been shattered from the knee down. It felt like my foot had been crushed into a pulp. It felt like my blood was acid, eating away at my flesh. Once I managed to sit up, I realised it looked like it too.

I wanted to be sick again. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. And it was mine. Half my pant leg was gone, showing the bloody mess of what had once been a limb underneath. The splintered bone poked through my calf muscle. There was so much blood. It gushed out mercilessly every time my heart beat. I didn't even attempt to move my toes. I wasn't stupid. I knew how much that would hurt. And I wasn't bothered if my toes worked enough to risk that kind of pain.

I couldn't look at it any more. It was clear I'd probably never walk again. Not properly anyway. Half of my leg was hanging on by a thread. If I lived long enough, I'd probably have to have it amputated. It was broken beyond repair. I'd never walk on it. Never walk again. Never dance.

And in an instant, my dreams of going to Juilliard, being a famous choreographer… gone. Of all the injuries I could have sustained, the powers that be really had a sense of humour to mangle my leg.

I heaved a sigh and lay down on my back.

At least I was alive. I could adapt, maybe. Find a new dream. Follow a new career path. At least I was alive. All that mattered now was that my sister was safe and unhurt. Or, like me, at least alive. If not, well then I didn't want to live either. People always said I was her lap dog; I followed her around and did whatever I was told to, but I needed her. I was lost without her. If she was sad, I was sad. If she was happy, so was I. If she was dead, you may as well kill me too because, on the inside I'd be dead.

I called her name but my unused voice was hoarse and my smoke-filled throat was sore. It was little more than a whisper. I tried again. And again. Until I was out of breath. No-one had answered. What if they were all dead?

I couldn't think like that. If I did, I'd have a breakdown right there and then. So I kept shouting in the hopes that maybe once she'd-

"Ryan!"

I thought I'd imagined it at first. Maybe my wishful thinking was playing tricks on me. But she called me again. She was getting louder. And, before I knew it, she was right there, standing above me.

She was silhouetted against the bright sky so I couldn't tell if she'd seen my leg or not. Well, not until that horrified gasp. She pointed at it with a mixture of disgust and trepidation. I could tell she was about to say something so I stopped her.

"Don't." I said. I didn't want to hear it. I knew it looked awful. I knew how mashed up it was. Suddenly, I wasn't so happy to see her. It was fine when I wasn't sure if she was alive. Back then, I _needed _to see her. Just to know she was okay. But now I could see that she was fine. And I didn't need her clueless and naïve outlook on my injury. She probably hadn't even thought about how much it was hurting or what it meant for my future. Just how it was so… 'ew'.

She slowly lowered herself so she was sitting beside me. I looked the other way to implicate that I didn't want to talk. She ignored the gesture.

"Glad I found you…" She told me. "You okay?"

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What kind of question was that? I was being bitter, I know, but _really_. Did I look okay?

"It fuckin' kills, Shar." I bit sourly. I turned my head so I faced even further away from her. I crossed my arms on my chest. If she was the only survivor and I had to sit and wait for either rescue or death with _her _it would be torture. I _hoped _the others had survived.

What she did next didn't surprise me. "You think you're the only one suffering?" She asked loudly. I knew it. She was about to turn it around and talk about herself. I couldn't believe that, even at a time like this, she was being self-centred enough to argue with me. Argue the fact that my leg- which looked and felt like it had been through a shredder- wasn't as bad as _her _minor, unnoticeable, affectless injuries.

I didn't reply. Why encourage her? I knew she was about to go on one of her 'me, me, me' rants. It didn't matter what I said. I loved her, with all my heart, but sometimes the love for my twin never went past the unconditional stuff. As in, sometimes I only loved her because I had to. Because she was my sister.

"You haven't even asked how I am, Ryan." She continued. Just as I'd predicted. But then she took a different route. An unexpected one. "Or, how about your friends, huh? How are they? Are they even _alive_?" She said. Then she sighed as if something had just occurred to her. "Maybe 'cos you're leg's broken, you think you must be the worst off out of all of us? Is that what you think? You've been hurt the worst?"

I'd often heard this kind of bitter anger in her voice. The tinge of hatred. But, for some reason, this time it was a lot more extreme. I opened my mouth to protest. She was shouting at me. I was bleeding to death and she was shouting at me. She cut me off.

"You know," she said. "Gabriella's over there. She's got blood pouring out of her neck." I resisted the urge to look up. My gaze remained on a tree to my left. "Troy's trying to help her," she continued. "But there's only so much he can do with only one working arm."

I wanted her to stop. She'd made her point. I understood. It had been wrong of me to wallow in self pity. I should have been thankful I was alive. I was one of the lucky ones. But something told me she was only just beginning. And she wasn't talking only to me anymore. She was saying all his for her own benefit.

"Taylor," she laughed sadly. "She can't see. I- I've left her wandering around… _blind_, so I could find you. She was in a state when I found her. And now I've left her on her own again, just to be with you. And _you _can't even look at me? You don't even bother to ask me how I am?"

I heard her stop to catch her breath. She was wheezing again. She'd got herself worked up. I was glad she'd stopped. I wasn't sure if I could take much more. She really knew how to get to me.

"How are you?" I asked quietly. If that's what she wanted, if that's what would make her shut up, then fine, I asked her.

She let out another cheerless chuckle. "Fabulous." She said sarcastically. "I'm alive." She told me. "And thankful for it."

I could tell she was lying. She wasn't thankful at all. Everything she'd just said wasn't meant for me. She was trying to reassure herself that whatever injury she had sustained wasn't as bad as it could be. She was trying to make herself feel better about the fact that she'd rather be dead. I didn't even have to look at her to know. I could just hear it in her voice. Sense it from her words. We were twins. She couldn't hide feelings like that from me.

She sniffed. "Look at me, Ryan." I could tell she was crying.

I complied. I knew she was desperate. She needed me as much as I did her.

She didn't look like my sister. She wasn't my perfect angel, Sharpay. I hated myself for thinking it but she scared me. Her face was just… wrong. All the care she'd put into it day and night with the constant facials, the creams, special washes and all that nonsense that I told her didn't work… all that effort was down the drain.

I kept telling myself it was good. She was live. It was good. She was alive. But the sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking. I could live with her being scarred. She'd always be my sister. She'd always be my beautiful twin. She'd always be perfect in my eyes. But _she _couldn't live with it. Her looks had always been her safety blanket. People worshipped her. I could see the lack of life in her eyes. The loss of hope.

I couldn't bear to gaze into those solid pools of blue devastation any more. I turned my head away and focused on the tree again.

"See," She said. "We're all suffering. I'm so hideous my own brother can't even look at me."

I turned back to her but she was getting up to walk away.

"Alive…" She said as she got to her feet. "And thankful for it."

She turned her back on me and disappeared into the grass. "Please don't leave me." I begged her, sounding like a child. I didn't want to be alone again. I needed her. I always needed her.

She was already gone.

We were messed up. Too much had happened to us for peace of mind to have remained. We were on the verge of madness, turning against each other in a chaos of emotions.

Sharpay had left me. While I bled on the dirty floor. She left me; her own brother, to die.

What was the point anymore? Why was life clinging on when it was so vastly unwanted? For the first time, we just didn't want to live. And yet, life wouldn't let go. It wouldn't cut its losses and let us rest in peace. All I wanted was for the world to disappear around me. I wanted to float in darkness and never return to this life. I didn't even want memories of it. I wished I'd never existed on this planet.

Sharpay reappeared above me. She sat down wordlessly and fiddled with the grass around her. She didn't need to say anything. She'd come back. That was all that mattered.

"Where did you go?" I asked to break the silence.

She didn't look at me. "To help Taylor find Chad." She mumbled.

"And did you? Find him?" I knew she probably wouldn't have returned to me if she hadn't found him. But if she _had_ found him, she didn't seem at all pleased about it.

She nodded.

When I realised she was going to say any more, I asked another question. "Is he okay?"

She glanced behind her. I saw her wince as she stretched her burnt skin. As if on cue, I heard Chad scream from the distance. Sharpay turned back around and looked at me for the first time since returning.

"No," she replied sorrowfully. "He's not."

* * *

I wasn't dead.

From the moment my head hit that table, I was engulfed in darkness. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. Not even my heartbeat. But I wasn't dead. I wasn't giving up.

I had no idea what was happening. Surely, this wasn't what death was like. An eternity of darkness. Maybe it was hell. Maybe I was in limbo. Maybe I was in a coma. It was as if I was sleeping. I was in a dream and could do nothing to control it. And all I wanted was to wake up.

I knew something was wrong with me. I knew it was because of the head injury. I just hoped it wasn't permanent. I hoped it would come to an end. And soon. I wanted to see my friends. I needed to know that they were okay. We'd always been in this together. I just hoped we'd made it out all together. I hoped we'd all lived.

Taylor, thankfully, had exited the cabin safely. I remembered that. I was just praying that nothing else had happened to her. I was mainly worried about Troy and Gabriella. After I was out of the way, I knew Gabriella was the next target and if she ended up like I had, she was in for a lot of grief. And Troy, my best friend, he had tried so hard to save everyone. So selflessly, he risked his own life to ensure the safety of others. It was only right that he should survive himself.

Then came a sound, loud enough to break through my barrier between life and death. A deep boom that echoed throughout my brain. I felt the heat on my back. I felt things lightly beating my skin, like many fingertips tapping all over my body. I felt the cold, seeping wet of the grass that I lay on. And I could only think one thing.

I wasn't dead.

The joy I felt was short lived. The light tapping on my skin circulated my body and then focused on my abdomen. In that one single spot in the centre of my stomach, it went from feeling like hundreds of pattering fingers to thousands of sharp, poking talons.

I wanted to cry out in pain but I still couldn't move. And due to the fact that I was surrounded by black nothing, I couldn't see what was hurting me either. I felt like I was powerless while some ravaging creature devoured my insides. For all I knew, that could actually have been happening.

I could do nothing but suffer as the agony grew increasingly intense. This was starting to seem more and more like hell. I was losing all hope. I wanted to die if death would stop the pain. The chaos seemed to be reaching its unbearable climax of hurt. I knew that soon I'd either die or explode.

My abdomen erupted into a mess of white hot agony. Suddenly, there were no restraints. No more paralysing darkness. I was screaming.

I was screaming so loud I could hear nothing else. I was screaming so hard my lungs felt as if they'd implode on themselves. I was being torn apart from the inside out. I was in hell. I had to be. I was burning in the pits of hell. And there was no escape.

An angel stood over me, silhouetted by the sun. In her right hand she held a bolt of lightening. Its shining tip was directed at my screaming abdomen. I opened my mouth to beg her to either spare me or make my death swift and painless. Neither plea's left my lips.

I heard her sweet, harmonious voice singing my name over and over. Her voice was like a remedy. It soothed me and- didn't eliminate my pain- but definitely lessened it. It lessened it enough to clear my delirious thoughts and add realism to the situation.

She wasn't an angel. But she was close enough. She was _my_ angel. Taylor McKessie. The sun behind her fell behind a thick cloud of smoke and the relieved half-smile on her face got clearer and clearer. She tilted her head to the side in the cute, inquisitive way I'd always loved.

She uttered my name again in a questioning tone. I realised she wasn't looking right at me. The usual life in her eyes was replaced with a blank, lost look. I thought it odd but was still in too much pain to ask questions.

"Chad?" She said again.

A thought hit me. She couldn't see me. I was a ghost. I _was_ dead. I tried to speak but all that came out was an unfathomable moan. Her eyes widened and started to jet around quickly. Her crooked smile grew.

"Sorry about the-…" she trailed of and waved the splintered plank of wood that she held in her right hand in front of my face. "When I found you," she began quietly as she slowly and cautiously lowered herself to sit on the ground beside me. "The first thing I felt was this… horrible, sharp piece of… wood? Then I felt the blood." She bit down on her lip and placed the wood on the floor in front of her. "And I knew you'd been _impaled_." Her nose wrinkled at the final word.

My fingers traced over my body to find a gaping hole in my stomach. I could feel the pulsation of the blood circulating inside me. It wasboth obscure and unreal. I had my hand inside myself; not deep, but it was in there. With my organs. Near my ribs. Strange thing was, amongst all the pain I was in, the feeling of my hand made no difference. I could barely feel it at all.

"I didn't know what to do." She explained. "So I just… I pulled it." She sighed and shook her head. "But, hey," she continued with chirpy enthusiasm. "It worked. You're awake."

I smiled. "I'm awake." I repeated quietly.

Her head shot up at the sound of my voice as if she hadn't expected it. She narrowed her eyes with curiosity then smiled a sideways grin. She leaned forward and grasped the air in front of her with her hands. I reached up and took them and placed them on each side of my face. Her smile grew as if this had been exactly what she'd wanted. She leaned further forward and followed her hands with her face until her lips met mine.

"My Chad Danforth." She whispered, resting her forehead on mine. I removed my hand from on top of hers and placed it on one of her cheeks. She still hadn't met my eyes. I was getting concerned.

I didn't want to spoil the sensitive moment we were having but I had to know… "Look at me, Taylor." I said.

She pulled away and sat back on her heels. She exhaled heavily. I knew I had burst our bubble of bliss. The bubble where pain didn't exist. The last few days didn't exist. The bubble where it was just me and her and we were safe from anything. I'd burst it.

She shut her eyes softly and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

I didn't get an answer. Troy appeared behind Taylor. He had his arm around Gabriella. She was standing but mostly with his support. Her head hung loosely to the side to rest on his shoulder revealing a scrap of bloody material around her arm. It only covered a small portion of the leaking gash in her flesh.

"Hey guys." He greeted. The fatigue in his voice was obvious.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Taylor jump with surprise at his voice. Troy lowered Gabriella to the floor. She was strangely pale. Her eyelids looked heavy as she dragged herself to sit beside Taylor. Without a word, she leaned over and rested her head in Taylor's lap. Instinctively, Taylor began to stroke her best friends matted hair.

Troy walked to my other side. I could see him looking at my abdomen. He grimaced and sat down. "Thought you were dead." He said quietly. He ruffled my hair playfully, making me feel like a kid. I couldn't help but grin.

"Sharpay and Ryan…?" I asked. I thought it would be a bit too hopeful of me to expect those two to be okay. Four survivors out of six was a miracle enough. But I _hoped_ they were alive. I could hope.

Sharpay, never one to miss a cue, arrived promptly afterwards. "We're right here." She grunted under the weight of her brother. He had his arm slung over her shoulder and stood on one leg. From where I lay, I couldn't see what was wrong with his other leg. But from the pure agony etched in his face, it must have been something bad.

Ryan hopped a few steps away from her and plonked himself heavily onto his backside. She sat behind me, by my head. I couldn't see her well without moving but I could see enough to know she was badly burnt.

We made a sorry bunch. Bloody and broken. But alive. At least we had that. For how long, however, I wasn't sure. We were nowhere closer to being found than we had been when we started out. We were in poor condition. We were hurt. We were starving. We were dying.

As the smoke blocked out the midday sun, a dark shadow fell upon us. Like a curtain closing at the end of a play, I couldn't help but think that this was the end.

**

* * *

A/N: **LONG delay. Sorry. I hope the length of this chapter made up for that. This would have been up a lot sooner but I had a crazy xmas! And probably the wildest New Year… And guess who went to see High School Musical on Ice?! So yeah, I was busy. Haha. The final chapter will be up before next Monday hopefully.

_**xX M Xx**_


	21. The Broken Hearted End

**The Silent Forest**

**Summary:** A field trip becomes a nightmare when the gang is separated from the rest of the group in the middle of a vast forest. Things go from bad to worse when they discover that they are not alone.

**Pairings:** Chaylor, Troyella and some mild Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I own it. *Keeps dreaming*

**Warnings: **Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and quite a bit of violence/blood. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

20. The Broken-Hearted End

* * *

  
**

Day Four; and the search for the missing teenagers finally comes to a close. At long last, we found them.

It wasn't how we thought it would feel. There was no relief. Just regret. We were too late.

We hadn't seen the smoke soon enough. By the time we reached its source, all that was left was devastation. Burnt ruins. And lives reduced to ashes.

What was left of their bodies was found in the smoking rubble. Seven bodies. At first. Then, eight. Ten. More? At least fifteen extra bodies. Bones. But not just burnt remains. Old, decomposed corpses. The type that must have been there for years.

Then another shocking discovery. Blood trails. Still wet. Fresh. Leading us to…

A mess of bloody bodies, six of them lay together like sleeping children. One was missing. Standing over them, all I could see was blood, burns and malnutrition. Evidence of the suffering they had endured. They were dirty. Their clothes were torn. Their wan faces were almost unrecognisable as their fragile skin clung to their worn and broken bones.

They were alive.

But barely.

Starvation tormented them and threatened to take them at any moment. Blood loss left them on the brink of fatal demise. Their vulnerable, weak hearts desperately fought the losing battle against the odds.

They needed help. But where we discovered them was such an awkward place. So hard to access. Precious time was wasted while we waited for ambulances to get to us. In the end, we had to have them airlifted.

I watched, helpless, as my unconscious students were carted onto gurneys. Frantic paramedics bombarded each other with medical jargon as they strived for the teens survivals in highly trained, almost mechanically perfected movements. Before I could even register what was happening, they were carted onto the helicopter and had disappeared into the darkening evening sky.

The blur of panicked events suddenly came to a sudden stop. I was left with nothing but my thoughts.

Four days.

After the first night, the situation had started to sink in. A kid going missing on a field trip is a teacher's worst nightmare. Seven kids getting lost in a forest where the water is acidic, the vegetation is poisonous and even the air is dangerous to breathe… it's unimaginable. With each second that they went unfound, their chances of still being alive grew slimmer and slimmer. My chances of forgiving myself for letting this happen disappeared completely.

They'd been gone a whole night. Without food or shelter. I rested my hope in the fact that I knew they were a smart bunch of kids. They'd probably know the basics of survival. They wouldn't do anything to jeopardise their healths. I hoped.

I didn't go home. The trip was meant to be a one day thing but, I couldn't just abandon them. I couldn't lie in my bed at night and sleep and dream like they weren't out there alone. To my surprise, the rest of the students from the class volunteered to stay and help the search party. Unfortunately, rules and laws prohibited them from doing that. Even though their presence was much needed.

We could use all the help we could get.

By the end of the second day, I didn't even care about my career anymore. I was more concerned about my conscience. I guess that was lucky since I was later informed that I wouldn't have a job waiting for me when I returned to Albuquerque.

I was past caring.

That night, I had a nightmare. I was falling into a dark pit. The drop seemed never-ending. When I finally landed, I was plunged into scolding hot water. As hard as I tried, I couldn't swim out. I couldn't save myself. Just before I awoke, the seven teenagers appeared in my mind. They were all dead.

I awoke the third morning in a cold sweat. By then, I had lost all hope. So far, regardless of the rigorous searches, nothing had been found. Nothing but the heel of a pink shoe.

I was stalked by reporters and pestered by parents. I had nothing to tell them. We weren't going to find their children.

Day Four; and the search for the missing teenagers finally comes to a close.

Now, it was my job to notify the parents. We found them. At long last, some good news. Overshadowed by the reality of their slim chances of survival.

Jack Bolton hadn't stopped calling me. It had been hard enough for me to convince him that there was no need for him to come and join the search party. He didn't believe that we had things under control. I suppose we didn't though. He was the first I called.

Next, I contacted the parents of Taylor McKessie. Her mother picked up the phone on the first ring, as if she'd been waiting for the call. Of all the parents, the McKessie's were the most accusing. I could tell that their youngest child, their smart daughter who had always had so much potential, was important. They blamed me for putting her future at risk.

The Evans' hired their own fifty-man crew of searchers. It didn't help. Their money, for once, didn't help. They weren't even in town. They were off in another country. I wondered if they'd have even noticed the absence of their kids had they not been told. Bitter, perhaps, but true.

Chad Danforth's parents were never acceptant of their son's disappearance. They always seemed to think that he'd just show up, unhurt. I could tell, as each day went by, that their naïve fantasy was crumbling. When I'd finally gotten through to them to tell them that we'd found their son, they had given up hope.

By the time I had called Ms. Montez, the Bolton's had already told her of the news. Gabriella was all her mother had left. Losing her daughter would be the end of Ms. Montez's world. Most important to me, was telling her that she was no longer alone.

I told them all the same thing. That we'd found their children. And the reaction was always the same. I heard them sigh down the phone or cheer or rejoice with relief and happiness. Then I had to hit them with the bad news. They were in hospital. They were hurt, badly. They would probably die. And, every time, I was met with silence. As if they had expected everything to be fine. I could almost hear their thoughts ticking away in their heads. I could hear the cogs of the clock-like mechanism in their minds, churning and clunking as they thought so hard it had to have hurt. I told them the location of the hospital. They thanked me and hung up.

Then I had the final task of calling the parents of Zeke Baylor. The one we hadn't found. At least, not alive. I had to tell them somehow that we'd found what we guessed was their sons remains; a scorched corpse. A faceless body. A pile of ashes.

As the phone rang, I still hadn't come up with what I'd tell them. I had no idea how they'd react. With every second that they didn't pick up the phone, my apprehension grew. I considered hanging up; letting someone else deal with this. But it was my responsibility. Zeke was my responsibility.

I was just a teacher. I had never been trained for anything like this. I had never imagined I'd ever have to deliver news like this to a parent. Zeke seemed like a good kid. He wasn't the best behaved in classes. When around his basketball friends, he could be quite mischievous. But he seemed to have a good heart. I'd heard that he even liked to bake…

When Mrs. Baylor finally picked up the phone, I was almost crying. I could barely get my words out past the lump in my throat. I hated myself for crying. What right did I have? Who was I to mourn a death that I had caused?

Luckily, I didn't have to say much for her to know. Mother's instinct, I guess. She begged me without shame to tell her that I was wrong. She wanted it to be a horrible mistake. She wanted it to be someone else's baby. She asked how she was going to tell her husband, her other son; Zeke's younger brother. I could do nothing but apologise repeatedly.

The journey to the hospital was the longest I had ever had to sit through. The wait once I got there, was agonising. I sat in the allocated waiting room while people bustled past, not even noticing me. Too preoccupied with their own little emergencies. I summoned a nurse and demanded that she told me what was happening. No longer would I sit in the unknown. I must have frightened her enough to break the doctor-patient confidentiality laws because she told me. Everything.

Every detail.

Chad Danforth had suffered a depressed skull fracture. He was bleeding into his brain. He needed surgery. If he didn't die; which seemed likely, he'd most definitely suffer from brain damage. The injury to his abdomen was mostly flesh but he had torn part of his small intestine.

Gabriella Montez had lacerated her Subclavian artery. She was enduring massive blood loss. Her heart had slowed and most of her body functions had already shut down. She would need an immediate blood transfusion.

Ryan Evans had completely shattered his Fibia bone. Despite advances in reconstructive surgery, salvage of mangled extremities still requires long periods of treatment with many operations that can be taxing both to the surgeon and the patient. Attempts at reconstruction often result in eventual amputation.

Taylor McKessie hadn't eaten in so long that her stomach acids had started to burn away at her insides. Her eyes were so damaged that the doctors were considering removing them to reduce risk of infection. If she ever woke up, there was a high chance she'd live in darkness for the rest of her life.

Troy Bolton had somehow undergone a brachial plexus injury which meant, in short, that his arm was paralysed. Treatment included occupational or physical therapy and, in some cases, surgery. However, for Troy it seemed there was no potential for recovery. Like Ryan, he faced probable amputation.

Sharpay was suffering from third degree burns to the face and neck as well as pulmonary oedema; her lungs were filling with liquid. Her lungs needed to be drained and she'd need a lot of skin grafts. The skin would have to be taken from somewhere like her thigh, scarring her further. That is, of course, if she lived.

Bryan Feeny; their young, enthusiastic teacher, had caused it all. He suffered from a fractured right scapula, right wrist, left tibia and fibula and a pulmonary embolism. And finally, the broken heart that finished it all. It wasn't the fall that killed him. But when he collided with the concrete floor eleven stories beneath him, his internal organs carried on travelling until they hit his ribcage. His lungs were punctured. The main artery from his heart was torn. And that's what killed him. His heart was literally broken.

Bryan Feeny; their young, enthusiastic teacher, threw himself from the hospital roof. He died instantly.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Now I know what you're thinking; 'This dark, twisted bitch can't just end it there!' But no fear, I'm already considering a sequel which will deal with the more personal side of the survivors… well, trying to survive. It would be more about character interaction and them trying to get on with life with each others support. I'm back at school tomorrow but, if I decide to do this sequel, I'll try and come up with a trailer or something and I'll submit it as an extra chapter on here before I submit it as a new story.

Now, the thanks I promised. But first let me say that it's been a pleasure writing for you guys. Your reviews can always put a smile on my face and, not only that, you light up my life! I can't believe we reached over two-hundred. Anyway, enough cheese.

Thank you; **ChaylorBabyx3****, ****lilmissmonique****, ****NanoLuvsYouAll****, ****ILuvZacEfron****ChaylorTwilightQueen10****, ****InLoVe-13****, ****Always-Here-Imani****, ****EllaKnight22****RissaIzDeBomb****, ****BrownEyedGirl97****, zanessatroyella4evr620,****Daydreamer299,****megan****ChocolatexChicaxCasey95****, chaylorlover101,****Saynt Jimmy****, ****Start of something new****, ****Kt luvs.****, ****utmy123****, ****NavalHut****, ****TheDiamondPrincess****, ****Rawr- exclamation point****, ****LadyKatyUltimateFan****, ****autumnamberleaves**and**corbinsbabygrl1**. I really hope I haven't missed anyone!

_**

* * *

xX M Xx**_


	22. THE SEQUEL Surviving the Aftermath

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**And, just so you know;** if you're expecting excitement and suspense like the last one then you should probably look elsewhere. There'll be some action moments but this story is mainly aimed at delving into the emotions of the characters and seeing how (or if) they deal with their impairments. Basically, it might get boring for those seeking thrill. I want to write more about their relationships in this one so… Anyway! On with the show…

**

* * *

Trailer**

**

* * *

  
**

**After a terrifying experience… **

Blue and red flashing lights of police cars and ambulances illuminate the stony exterior walls of a hospital building.

Inside, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and Troy lie on individual beds completely still.

As the camera pans over the unconscious friends, various images quickly flash past; a bloody bear trap, a fraying rope, an unwelcomingly dark pit, a clouded river and finally, the blazing remains of a cabin.

…**six friends must learn how to live again.**

Ryan lies in bed. His eyes fall upon a wheelchair to his side. He miserably looks away.

Taylor rubs fiercely at her red, raw eyes. She sobs and gasps in pain but does not stop.

Chad frowns with confusion as he holds his bandaged head in his hands.

Troy adjusts the sling around his arm with discomfort.

Gabriella awakes suddenly, covered in sweat. She screams repeatedly with terror.

Sharpay winces while applying lotion to the badly scarred portion of her face.

**With the strengthened bonds of their friendship, they attempt to rebuild their shattered lives.**

With one side of her face wrapped in gauze and bandages, Sharpay sits cross-legged on the end of a blind-folded Taylor's hospital bed. She paints her friend's fingernails and weakly giggles with happiness.

From behind, Chad leans over Ryan who is sitting in a wheelchair. He grins mischievously. He says something and Ryan eagerly nods. Chad runs and pushes him down a relatively empty hallway.

Alone in a room, Gabriella playfully feeds Troy. She smiles broadly.

Troy: I told you things would get better.

**But some things can never be fixed.**

Laughing, Chad's smile suddenly sinks. His body tenses. His eyes roll back in his head. He collapses.

Troy stares at his unmoving right arm. Blood drips from his nose from the intense strain he is putting on himself to move it.

(Voice-Over) Doctor: The chances of him ever regaining mobility are slim.

**And the dream of living happily ever after…**

Gabriella pours a dangerous amount of pills into her hand. She eyes them with uncertainty before raising them to her mouth.

Sharpay sits in the dark on her bedroom floor, her back blocking the door. Her hands are over her ears to block out the sound of her brothers pleas for her reply.

Ryan: (From outside the door) Just let me know you're okay!

…**Can come crashing down with the devastation of reality. **

With frustration and dismay, Taylor lashes out. She throws her arms out wildly, purposefully destroying everything she comes into contact with. Anguished, she sinks to the floor in a sobbing heap.

A doctor talks to Ryan while he looks at the cast on his leg with repulsion. He blinks tears out of his eyes and clenches his jaw.

Ryan: You want to… cut it off?

**Surviving the forest was only the beginning.**

A church is filled with solemn people who sit dressed in black for a funeral.

**Surviving the aftermath…**

Troy flings a basketball viciously to the floor.

Sharpay glances down at the broken shards of mirror in her hands.

Lying in the dark, Gabriella cries hysterically in bed.

Ryan yells in pain as he tries to stand on his broken leg.

Chad looks around worriedly from inside an MRI scanner.

Bloody tears stream down Taylor's face as she stares blankly into a bright light.

**Is another story.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Took me a while to get this trailer done and I can't promise quick uplouds like the last one. Exams are looming and coursework calls and all that. But hopefully it'll all be good. I hope you enjoy it and I hope the trailer was enough to get you interested. I personally didn't like it but my opinion doesn't matter. Tell me your thoughts via review. I look forward to hearing from you.

_**xX M Xx**_


End file.
